The Way Back
by WalkingonFirex
Summary: Torrie Wilson's life is lacking. That is, until she reconnects with her old friend, John Cena, just when he needs her. They both feel like no one has any clue what they're going through. As it turns out, someone just might know...
1. Laying Eyes on You Once More

Chapter 1: Laying Eyes on You Once More

Torrie Wilson drove past the stadium in Houston, Texas. Instantly, she noticed that WWE RAW was going to be there that night. Although it was a Monday, and she had her store to think about the next morning, she whipped out her cell phone and called her old boss, Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

"Hello, Vince McMahon's office," his secretary, Monica answered.

"Hi, Monica," Torrie answered. "It's Torrie Wilson, is Vince busy?"

"Please hold," Monica replied.

"Okay," Torrie answered. She stopped at a red light and sighed.

"Torrie?" Vince's voice entered the phone.

"Hi, Vince," she replied.

"Torrie Ann Wilson. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Almost four years," she replied, "I saw that RAW was in Houston tonight."

"Yes," he replied, "how come?"

She stifled a laugh. "Don't you remember? I've been living here the past few years."

Vince paused. "Oh, right!" he exclaimed. "Would you like free tickets? I'll give you front seats!"

She laughed. "I don't want free ones! I just wanted to make sure that I would get a seat. Oh, me and my cousin, Ellie. She's a huge fan of well, everybody."

"Okay," he replied, "free tickets, then. Oh, and backstage passes. I can't forget one of my devils."

Torrie laughed at the memory of Victoria, Candice Michelle, and herself as "Vince's Devils."

She smiled. "There's no arguing with you, is there, Vince?"

She couldn't see it, but he shook his head. "No, ma'am. Anyway, we'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Vince."

"Goodbye, Torrie."

Torrie pressed End and wondered if a certain superstar was thinking of her.

John Cena looked at his schedule. Tonight, he had a match against The Miz. The Miz wasn't going to be hard to beat, but John had other things on his mind. Elizabeth, his wife, had called him the night before, telling him that she was sick of him being gone all the time, and he understood. But what she didn't understand was that he was finally where he'd wanted to be.

Growing up with five brothers in a working class family, he'd wanted to be a wrestler more than anything, so that his family wouldn't have to worry about money anymore. And finally, he was there. His family was flourishing, and they were all very happy. Except Elizabeth. She was tired of being alone. Sure, John missed her too, but there was no way he was ruining everything that he'd worked for. She was just going to have to accept that.

"Hey Champ!" John felt someone slap his back, and he turned around. There stood Brock Johnson. No, not Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Just Brock Johnson. He had been signed to RAW only about a year ago, and yet, he and John were pretty tight. John felt closer to him than he did anyone else. They had both grown up in working class families, but while John had been raised in West Newberry, Massachusetts, Brock had been born and raised in a small town in Arkansas. Brock was a big, burly guy, but had a heart of gold. He was also dating one of the most beautiful divas on the brand, if not the whole WWE altogether: Kelly Kelly, both onscreen and off.

"Hey Brock," John replied, smiling at his friend.

Brock jumped to the ground and began to do pushups. John narrowed his eyes at him. "Why are you doing pushups? Your match against Jack Swagger is next."

Brock nodded. "I know. I'm trying to warm up. We can't all be main-eventers."

John grinned. Brock was right there. John had been in many main events in his twelve year career. Not just on RAW and Smackdown, but also on the Pay-Per-Views. And just last night, he had won the WWE championship back from CM Punk. "Well,...," he trailed off.

"Well," Brock snorted. "Have you talked to Liz yet?"

John all but gulped. Then, he stared at his white sneakers. No, he hadn't. He was putting off. Again.

"I'll take that as a no," Brock murmured. "John, you can't keep neglecting her. She's gonna sick of this crap before long."

"You don't think I know that!" John snapped. Instantly he apologized. "I'm sorry man. I've just been stressed out about it, is all."

Brock nodded. "I understand."

Nico, one of the backstage attendants, knocked on the door. "Mr. Johnson, your match is about to start!"

"Thanks, Nico!" Brock yelled back. "I'll be out in a second."

"See ya later man," John said, shaking Brock's hand, "good luck."

Brock nodded. Then he chuckled. "It's already written in that I'm going to win. But thanks anyway."

John chuckled as Brock walked out of the locker room.

**Thanks for reading everybody! If you haven't guessed yet, Brock is a made up character, created for my brother, also named Brock. This is my first story on Fanfiction, so please read and review! I know that it's short, but I also write stories that aren't fanfiction on Wattpad, Quizilla, Mibba, and Inkpop, so this is more of a fun project than anything. **


	2. What Happens to Raw

Chapter 2: What Happens on RAW...

Torrie Wilson and Ellie Carlisle walked through the big double doors to the arena and sat down. Their seats were right in front of the ring, and Torrie was very happy. She'd be able to see everything up close.

"Damn Torrie," exclaimed Ellie, as she balanced her popcorn, drink, candy, and purse. "Can you not help me at all?"

Torrie laughed. "Perhaps you shouldn't have gotten so much food, then."

Ellie shrugged. "I'm pregnant, of course I'm hungry. Besides, you're all strong, since you were a diva and all."

Torrie shook her head and chuckled.

Ellie was pregnant with her second child, and had been married for almost ten years. Torrie really envied her, and wished more often than she should have that she and Ellie could trade shoes. Torrie loved her life, but she got really tired of being alone. She married Billy Kidman aka Peter, and they had divorced. She dated Mitch of the spirit squad, aka Nick Mitchell, and they broke up. He claimed that she "just wasn't right for him." And now, she was being linked to Alex Rodriguez aka A-Rod. Although she'd met him, she most certainly was not dating him. Honestly, the press made her sick.

"Welcome to WWE's Monday night RAW!" the announcer's voice boomed, "Are you ready for the experience of a lifetime?"

The crowd, including Torrie and Ellie, all cheered.

The lights went down, and John Cena's entrance music emerged.

"Well," Jerry "The King" Lawler began to say, "it appears that the champ is here!"

Torrie smiled as her old friend made his way down to the ring. Torrie grinned and waved at him when he walked past her. His eyebrows raised and his jaw dropped. Then, he smiled and waved in the slightest bit at her. But, he soon made his way over the ropes and past the turnbuckles. He was given a microphone by the announcer. The crowd screamed.

John turned around, looking at all of his fans. He grinned widely. _This is it,_ he thought to himself, _this is my life_. Elizabeth was going to understand. She was Liz, so how could she not? She had always, well almost always, supported him in everything that he did. "The champ is here!" he exclaimed.

The crowd roared. Then a "Cena, Cena, Cena!" chant ripped throughout the crowd.

"That's right!" John shouted, "And I've got the best fans in the world! You're all part of the Cenation! And together, we're gonna bring down hate!"

Torrie liked John's new gimmick. The stopping hate thing. And then, Kane wanting people to hate, that was a great story line. With all of the bullying and suicides these days, kids needed all the help they could get.

Before John could say anything else, Kane's entrance music rumbled through the stadium. Torrie knew it wasn't real, but the Undertaker's and Kane's entrances still freaked her out a little. It had since she had been a wrestler herself.

Cena glared as one half of the Brothers of Destruction stomped down to the ring. He was handed a microphone and he began to speak. "Cena, what have I told you about ending the hate?" He didn't give Cena a chance to answer. "I've told you to stop encouraging peace." He spat the last word.

"And I've told you that this is none of your business!" Cena snapped. "You've got no right, Kane, to tell people to hate. Hate is why all of the kids of today are killing themselves!"

Kane glared and went to say something else, but Triple H (Hunter Hurst Helmsley, Paul Levesque), RAW's C.O.O's music came on. "Whoa, whoa, guys, calm down!"

Cena and Kane fixed their gaze on RAW's C.O.O.

Triple H continued. "No one's killing each other just yet!"

The crowd booed. Torrie, too. She wanted John to nail into that hate-loving bastard. Sure, it was fake, but still...

"This match, it's gonna be legendary, I can already tell. So, we're not settling it now. We're settling this at Elimination Chamber!"

The crowd obviously liked this idea.

"And here's how it's gonna work. You two are going to assemble a team. Our main event at Elimination Chamber is going to be a six man tornado tag!"

Kane glared at Triple H. "What will this solve?"

Triple H laughed. "It's all about how you treat your two teammates. Kane, show them hate, and if you win, we won't hear anything more out of Cena about ending hate-"

The crowd booed.

Triple H held up his right hand. "And Cena, you show your team tranquility, if you win, we won't hear anymore from Kane about keeping hate."

The crowd cheered and started the Cena chant again.

"And one more thing," Triple H said, "Cena, your title is on the line. Just as long as Kane stays the number one contender." John's eyes widened as Triple H's music began and he exited the stage.

Fixing her gaze on John, Torrie watched as he and Kane stared each other down. _Please don't hit each other_," she prayed.

John raised his title belt, his eyes never leaving Kane's. Then, Kane turned and walked off, his music leading the way.

Torrie sighed with relief. She marveled at how much the WWE could make you feel. She'd been inside it once, and even then it made her feel every emotion known to man.

Right before RAW went to commercial, John left the ring, too, and when he walked past Torrie, he smiled and winked.

Her heart fluttered even though she told it not to.

**So, what do you guys think so far? I know that this Kane/Cena story line is pretty bad, but that's where Cena is right now. I can't believe he's about to face The Rock at Wrestlemania. Well, I can, but the suspense is killing me. He has to win! I also can't believe that people are booing him just because he's going against The Rock. Ugh, that makes me so furious! Please R & R!**


	3. After the Show

Torrie led Ellie backstage. She had been backstage of thousands of arenas, but she still got a thrill every time she entered one. Torrie couldn't believe what happened that night. Kane had locked Eve Torres in an ambulance. However, John saved her, got Kane out of the way, and then...she kissed him! And Zach Ryder saw! The whole story line killed Torrie-in more ways than one.

Torrie ran into her old friend, Kelly Kelly. "Torrie Ann Wilson!" Kelly exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Torrie laughed. "I know, I know, and I'm sorry, girl." The two friends hugged.

"Kelly, this is my dear, dear cousin, Ellie Carlisle."

Ellie and Kelly chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you," Kelly said, shaking Ellie's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Kelly. I've seen you on TV." They both laughed again.

Then, Kelly turned back to Torrie. "So Tor, are you here to see anyone in particular."

Torrie shook her head. "No, I just came to see everybody. I forgot how much I missed being in the WWE!"

Kelly and Ellie exchanged grins. They both knew that Torrie _was_ here to see someone in particular. But, they both kept their mouths shut.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Torrie. It was really great seeing you." Kelly said, hugging her friend again.

"Bye Kelly."

Kelly walked off and Torrie and Ellie kept walking in the opposite direction.

"Liz, I'm sorry. I didn't even know about it until today."

"John, I'm so tired of this. All of this!"

"Liz-"

"Just stop! You've got one last chance, John. Come home...please. I'm sick of being alone." Her voice broke.

John's heart ached for Elizabeth, it really did, but he couldn't see why she was so upset about his onscreen kiss with Eve. It wasn't like he was cheating on her, it was just acting. However, she claimed that wrestling and acting were two different things. Maybe so, but there wasn't much of a difference.

"Elizabeth, you know that I can't-"

"It's up to you," she interrupted, "come home, or I'm done. I am so freaking done. We've got more than enough money."

"Liz, I've got a contract. It's not like I can get out of it!" he argued.

"You could try," she begged.

"I signed it," he countered, "on more than one page!"

"It's your choice," she replied, totally ignoring his retort, "come home, or we're through."

"Elizabeth-"

Click.

"Dammit!" John yelled. _Shit, Liz_, he thought to himself_, I'm trying do damn hard, but I can't make everything perfect for you!_

There were so many things wrong with her idea. First, and most obviously, he signed a contract. He was with the WWE for two more years, at least. Next, there was the issue of money. Sure, he made plenty of money, but what if he stopped working? Liz had a tendency to spend. Not that it bothered him, but she didn't work. And lastly, he didn't want to go home. He loved Elizabeth and he missed her, but wrestling was and had always been his dream job. He had worked so hard to get where he was, and there was no way that he was leaving the WWE now.

What John didn't know was that Elizabeth couldn't, wouldn't and thoroughly believed that she _shouldn't_ back him up on what he was doing. She was selfish, and wanted him home to her. Of course she missed him, but that wasn't all of it. She enjoyed showing him off to her country club fans. He was successful, rich, and hot. It was as simple as that.

On a brighter note, John had seen his best friend from the WWE ever, Torrie Wilson, today. He hadn't heard from her in a while, and was glad that he'd get to see her again. Although she had had been at his and Liz's wedding, Liz still didn't understand his and Torrie's friendship. Hell, he didn't either. It was something unlike anything he had ever experience. They understood each other better than they even understood themselves.

Turning around, he spotted his old friend, and she ran into his arms. "John Felix Anthony Cena!" she exclaimed.

He beamed. "Torrie Ann Wilson!"

They embraced for what seemed like a long time, until Ellie cleared her throat. Torrie laughed and pulled away. "John, this is my cousin, Ellie. Ellie, this is my bestest friend, John-"

"Cena," Ellie said, obviously starstruck, "It's quite an honor to meet you."

He grinned. "It's an honor to meet any friend of Torrie's."

She blushed.

_Well, it's true_, Torrie thought, _John __can__ make __**any**__ girl feel flushed._

"How have you and A-Rod been doing?" John joked.

Torrie rolled her eyes. "How did that stupid rumor even get started?"

John shrugged. "I have no damn idea, Torrie."

"And you and Elizabeth?" Torrie asked.

"Fine," John murmured. Torrie had no inkling that John was lying through his teeth.

They talked for a few minutes longer. Finally, John asked Ellie and Torrie if they'd like to get a drink with him.

"Count me out," Ellie said, "I've got a toddler at home and a baby on the way. Alcohol is not the best idea."

Torrie and John both giggled.

"All right then," John replied.

"But I'm up for it!" the words escaped Torrie's lips before she could stop them.

John beamed. "Okay, Torrie, let's go."

And together, they went out, just as they had done years before.

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but okay. I promise that the plot will start to ****really**** develop in the next few chapters. I also have a short story that I'm working on (it's original fiction) so I may not update as much as I'd like. However, I'm making the chapters shorter so that I may update faster. I used to never write chapters shorter than 1,000 words! I usually wrote at least 1,300. But it'll be okay. Please read and review! :**


	4. Alcohol Insane

John opened the door to the honky-tonk that they had to decided to go to for Torrie.

He laughed. "I've never been to one of these before."

Torrie smiled. "That's basically all there is in Texas."

A local country radio was booming through the speakers, and a few couples were twirling along with the music.

"I love this song," Torrie said softly. It was "Fast Cars and Freedom" by Rascal Flatts. Torrie loved Rascal Flatts.

They sat down at the bar. The bartender was tall and had a rather large brown mustache. "What can I get y'all?"

"Corona," John said.

"Mojito," Torrie replied.

John smiled at her. "Still love them, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I still haven't found one that tastes as good as mine."

John laughed. "I believe that."

Torrie had always loved mojitos. She eventually found a recipe, but added her own twist, by soaking the lime in the rum a day before you actually made them.

"How's Elizabeth?" Torrie asked. Instantly, she regretted it. Torrie knew that Liz didn't like her, and honestly, the feeling was mutual. Torrie tried to get along with her for John's sake, but Elizabeth was one of those people who almost no one could stand.

"She's all right, I guess," he paused, "but she's tired of me being gone all of the time. Which, I guess I can understand, but there's not much that I can do about it."

Torrie nodded as the bartender sat down their drinks. She watched intently as John took a very long swig from his beer. It surprised her; she had never seen him drink something that fast or that hard. "Thirsty?" she asked.

He laughed. "Sure, let's go with that."

"What is it then?" he shook his head, "Shit, I don't know."

Torrie frowned. John had never hesitated to open up to her. He was acting strange and Torrie didn't like it one bit.

The blond took a dainty sip of her mojito and tried not to make a face. Sure, it was all right, but it sure didn't compare to hers.

John noticed and snorted.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," he replied.

She smiled. "It's okay, you can laugh at me.

"I'm not laughing."

"What do you call that?"

"A snort?"

Torrie shook her head. "What are you now, a pig?"

John chuckled. "Oink, oink."

"Meow," Torrie teased.

"Arf."

"Moo."

"Bah."

"Bock, bock."

"Chirp, chirp."

"Okay!" Torrie snapped, "Let's stop the nonsense!"

John laughed. "All right."

"Hey, aren't you John Cena?"

Torrie and John turned around. Standing behind them, were two younger people. The guy looked no older than twenty-one, and he had jet black hair. The girl looked even younger, although she probably wasn't, and she had dark auburn hair.

"Yeah," John replied.

Their eyes widened. "C-can we get autographs?"

John nodded. "Sure. I'll take a picture, too, if you want."

They both pulled out copies of the latest WWE magazine. Then, they noticed that Torrie was sitting beside him. "You're Torrie Wilson, right?" the girl asked.

"Yes," Torrie replied.

"Can you autograph-"

"Sure," Torrie interjected, smiling.

She signed the magazines, and then posed with the other three people. The boy took out an iPhone with a blue Otterbox. Torrie and John moved closer together and smiled. Torrie's heart fluttered as his arm brushed hers. She knew it was silly, but it had always been that way.

"Thanks so much!" The girl, Aurora, exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry if we were a lot of trouble," the guy, Kevin, added.

"No problem," John replied.

"I enjoyed it," Torrie said, smiling first at the young couple, and then at John.

The couple left the bar.

"Does that happen a lot to you?" John asked Torrie, "you know, since you're retired and all."

Torrie swatted his arm. "Just because I'm a _little_ older than you, doesn't mean that people don't know who I am. There isn't a day that goes by that I'm not asked for an autograph."

John snorted.

Torrie glared playfully at him. "So what, Mr. Monday Night RAW? Not all of us can be the star of the show."

"I'm not the star," he replied, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Right," Torrie replied, "I forgot, it's CM Punk."

"He lost the championship to me, Miss Wilson. I think that you are quite mistaken." John downed his third Corona and asked for another.

Torrie frowned. He was drinking so much more than usual! "John...is-is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, why?"

She shrugged. "You're just drinking more than you used to."

He exhaled. "Well, it has been a while since I've seen you. I've learned how to manage alcohol better."

_Really_? Torrie asked herself, _John, what is wrong with you? And why won't you let me in? _

"Brock, can you pick up John's car for me? I'm taking him to my apartment. Why? He's drunk. Does he do that often? No. Hmm...okay, then. Yeah, thanks, bye." Torrie hung up with John's friend, Brock.

By this time, John was incredibly drunk. Drunker than Torrie had ever seen him. Actually, she'd never seen him drunk, so it was a little by default. But still...

It upset her. John was not supposed to be. He was strong, in more ways than one. She had never seen him weak.

"Torrie," John said, as she tried to force him out the door, "where are we going?" `

"To my apartment," she said through gritted teeth. John wasn't fat, but he wasn't exactly small.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're too drunk to be left by yourself," she slid him into her car, "and so I'm going to take care of you."

"You're taking care of me? I thought that I usually took care of you?" John asked, eyes glazed over.

Torrie sighed as she started toward her apartment building. "You do. But everyone needs help sometimes."

"Even me?"

"Even you, John Cena."

The rest of the ride was virtually silent. John was almost asleep when Torrie pulled up to the parking lot of her apartment building. She shook John awake and helped him to his feet.

"Thank you," John said, "where are we?"

"My apartment," she replied, "come on."

Torrie worked her way through the door of her apartment, hitting her hand on the doorframe. "Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed.

"What?" John asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she gritted her teeth.

She stared at her hand. It was angry and red. Shaking it, she tried to make the pain stopped.

Torrie dragged John into her bedroom and placed him on the bed. She took off his shoes and helped him underneath the covers.

Awkwardly, she got beside him.

"I love you, Torrie," John said, before shutting his eyes.

"I love you, too," she whispered, "I love you, too."

**Well, let's see. Cena was hilarious this week. "I lost a broski for a hoski," and "Eve, I'm disease free and I'd like to keep it that way!" My friend and I were laughing our asses off. Eve confuses me and I really can't stand her. Besides that, Cena didn't do anything but address The Rock. Like I said before, The Rock. Needs. To. Retire. Blah. Also, Triple H and the Undertaker are starting to bore me. Sorry I'm rambling. Anyway, I was writing this chapter and remembered that I read about Torrie Wilson's recipe for mojitos in a really old (2006, maybe) issue of WWE magazine. It was the one with John Cena and the dogs on the cover. If you like this, please, please, please tell me. R & R! **


	5. Breakfast of Champions

John woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee, bacon, and eggs. He groaned and stretched. His head was killing him and his eyes were hurting. "Where the hell am I?" He asked no one in particular.

Suddenly, the blankets on the bed became to move and John looked at it questioningly. "What the-" He lifted the sheets up. There, sat a very sleepy Chloe. Realization hit John. He was at Torrie's apartment because he'd gotten drunk because he was upset about Elizabeth.

John stood up and wobbled his way into the kitchen, where Torrie stood at the stove. Her iPod was plugged into a docking station and, "I Told You So" by Carrie Underwood was playing softly in the background. She was singing along solemnly, as if she was remorseful.

"Hey," John murmured.

Torrie jumped and spun around. "You scared the living bejeezus out of me, Cena!"

He laughed. "Sorry about that." He took a seat at the bar and groaned.

Torrie smiled. "Do you want an Excedrin?"

He nodded. "And some coffee, please."

"What am I, your bitch?"

"Yeah," he replied laughing.

She went over to the cabinet and pulled out the Excedrin. She tossed the bottle to him. He caught it with one hand. She smiled at him and got out a coffee cup. Pouring it, she remembered that he liked two teaspoons of sugar and a half a tablespoon of cream in his coffee.

"I'm impressed," John said as Torrie sat down his coffee. "Thanks a lot," he thanked her.

She grinned and went back to the stove. She scooped up scrambled eggs and bacon onto two plates, handing John one. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down beside him.

John began to eat, so Torrie did, too.

Although John was hungover and didn't feel well, he ate, mostly because Torrie was a fantastic cook.

After chewing a piece of bacon, Torrie decided to drill John about the night before and his binge drinking. "So, you ready to tell me what last night was all about?"

John swallowed a forkful of eggs. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you got drunk. And you never get drunk, John." Her emerald colored eyes bored into his sapphire colored ones.

He looked down at his plate and tried to think of an excuse. "I don't know," he replied, "I guess I was feeling stressed, is all."

Torrie sighed and rolled her eyes. "John, that's bullshit and you know it."

He frowned at her. "Torrie, it's not bullshit."

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you?" she asked pleadingly.

"Because it's none of your damn business!" he snapped at her.

Shock played on Torrie's face. John had never raised his voice at her, let alone yelled. She fought back the tears that were filling her eyes.

John softened when he realized that he had really hurt Torrie's feeling. "Ah, shit. I'm sorry, Torrie. It's just-"

Her eyes spilled over and she wiped them away. "It's f-fine, John," she stammered, "I know that wrestling is stressful."

"No," he retorted, "I had no right to blow up at you."

"It's okay," she tried to reason.

John sighed. "It's Liz-" he said, finally.

"John, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," Torrie interrupted.

"Torrie, if I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone. I'd might as well tell my best friend," he said solemnly.

She smiled coyly. "All right. Go ahead."

He pressed his lips into a line and began to talk. "She wants me to come home. Back to Tampa," he blurted out.

Torrie's eyebrows raised. "Doesn't she know about your contract?"

He nodded. "She thinks that I can get out of it."

"But...you can't. Do you want me to speak to her?" Torrie asked, praying that he said no.

He shook his head. "I think that it would just make things worse. She's never really approved of our friendship."

John didn't have to tell Torrie twice. "I know that I'm not her favorite person," Torrie said.

"I wasn't going to say it," John said, smiling.

Torrie grinned. "It's fine. She's definitely not my favorite person, either. I've just tried to be civil for your sake."

John laughed.

_But it's not just a friendship,_ Torrie thought to herself, _it's a bond. _

John began to eat again. He had to admit, he did feel a bit better, getting everything off of his chest. And he was glad that it was Torrie that he had spoken to, and not anyone else. It was weird, but they understood each other so well, that it was almost scary.

Torrie and John finished their breakfast, and then they loaded their dishes into the dishwasher. After they'd finished, John asked her if she wanted to go to the gym.

She shook her head. "I'm not that concerned about my figure anymore. I walk or do an exercise video. Sometimes I don't do anything at all."

He grinned. "Fine, I won't either."

"You know," she said, "the other day, _The Marine_ was on FX, so I watched. You were pretty badass in it."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know. But what about _12 Rounds_?"

She shrugged. "It was a good movie but, _The Marine_ was just so much more violent and suspenseful."

He smirked. "Am I a good actor?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I would stick to action. You're better with those. Not that _Legendary_ and _The Reunion_ weren't good...," she trailed off.

He held up his hands. "I get it! I'm way sexier when I'm in danger."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Sure, we'll go with that."

John chuckled.

Torrie changed the subject. "So, how long are y'all gonna be in Houston."

"Surprisingly, we'll be here until Sunday. Our next show's in Dallas."

Torrie's heart ached at the thought of John leaving. She had finally seen him again, and didn't want him to go. Even if it was five days away."

"Don't you have to open your store?" he asked. It was nine o'clock in the morning and normally, John wouldn't be up this early on a Tuesday.

"I had Ellie open it," she replied, "I wanted to be here to bother your hungover ass."

He smiled with mock gratitude. "You're so sweet!" he chortled.

"So Mr. Cena, what do you want to-"

His phone buzzed. He looked at it and then frowned. "It's Liz," he announced.

**Chapter 5 is complete! I wrote this while watching **_**The Marine**_**, which explains the reference, lol. Sadly, I haven't seen the other three, but my mom's seen **_**12 Rounds**_**. All right, I have a confession. I am seriously in love with John Cena. My heart pounds whenever I watch him or even if I hear his voice. It's weird because I know that he's at least 20 years older than me, but I can't help it. He's so freaking sexy! I swear, one day, I'm gonna marry him. One more question: have any of y'all read **_**Big Apple Takedown**_**? It's an actual WWE book that I've been dying to read since I was like, nine or ten. I've read reviews and people have said that it really sucks. But it's about spies, and features Batista, Chavo Guerrero, Triple H, John Cena, and Torrie Wilson (:D), so it's worth the read. If anyone has read it, please tell me. Thanks for reading, guys! =]**


	6. The Call

Torrie tried not to look disappointed when John's wife called him. She knew that he loved Elizabeth, and that Elizabeth loved him, so she shouldn't have been upset. But she was. And she wasn't just upset, she was also jealous; greener than a vine with envy. She wanted to be the woman that he worried about, the one that he woke up to, the one that he loved. But she wasn't, and she probably wouldn't ever be. It killed her. Absolutely tore her to pieces.

John pressed his iPhone to his ear and walked out of the room. Rolling her eyes, Torrie looked the other way. She loved John to death, but hated that he put up with Liz.

"Hello," John said, answering his phone.

"Hey John," his wife's voice filled the phone.

"So, what's up?" he asked her, knowing full well what she wanted.

Elizabeth sighed. "John, you know what I want, but if you're going to play dumb, I'll tell you."

"Hmmph," John said.

"I want your answer. Are you going to come home? To me? To the family that we could have."

John exhaled as a million things flashed through his mind. His debut on Smackdown, kicking the crap out of Kurt Angle, shooting _The Marine_, moving to Raw, becoming the WWE Champion, defeating Umaga when no one could, teaming with DX multiple times, becoming Tag Team Champions with Shawn Michaels, the feud with the Nexus, becoming famous, rising above hate, and the best of all, meeting Torrie. John loved Elizabeth, but not enough to give up everything that he'd worked his entire life for. And if he was being perfectly honest with himself, he loved someone else more.

John took a deep breath before answering, "No Liz, I can't. I love you, but you are putting me in a horrible position."

She gasped. "John Cena, you are the most selfish man I have ever met!" Then she paused, "You're with her, aren't you?"

"Her?" he asked.

"You are! You're in Houston, and that's where your little whore lives, isn't it?" she started to ramble hysterically.

"Torrie?" John exclaimed, "You think I have got something going on with Torrie? Liz, you are way too insecure. And furthermore, you're the selfish one!"

"You've always chose her over me! That time we were supposed to go to Aspen, and you had to rush off-"

"Her husband left her! What was I supposed to do, let my best friend suffer alone?" he screeched at her.

She snorted, "Your best friend? I thought that Randy was your best friend? Or Brock? Certainly not that wannabe diva."

John exhaled. "Elizabeth, this conversation is over."

Elizabeth laughed sarcastically. "And so is this marriage."

The line went dead.

"Ahh!" John screamed at the top of his lungs.

Inside the apartment, Torrie and Chloe both jumped. Chloe whined. "Scared you too, huh, baby?" Torrie jumped up and ran out the front door.

John was leaning against the wall, doubled over, with his hands over his face. Torrie stood and watched him for a moment. There was so much pain in his face, his body, himself. Her heart broke at his obvious suffering. Finally, Torrie had enough and spoke to him.

"John?" she said quietly.

He removed his hands from his head and turned to face her. "Torrie," he replied.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had just occurred.

Neither of them knew what to say and it was as if their feet were frozen to the floor. Eventually, Torrie's emotions took over and she padded her way to where John was kneeling. Wrapping her arms around him, she murmured, "I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

John smiled wanly, but as quick as it came, it disappeared.

Torrie kept talking, "John, you know I love you. And any time you need me, I'll be there. Remember when Peter and I got divorced? When Nick and I broke up? When I hurt my back so bad that I had to quit being a diva? You were there for me every time. You've been like my guardian angel."

He shook his head and tried to blink away the tears that were slowly forming in his eyes. "Torrie, I-I don't know what to do. I've loved her for so long...but I love the WWE. It's my whole life."

Torrie had never seen John cry. And it scared the hell out of her. "I know," she whispered, "but you did the right thing. If she can't love you no matter what, she never loved you enough."

_But I do_, Torrie thought to herself. Yet, she didn't utter a word about it.

John exhaled and closed his eyes. For some odd reason, Torrie was actually making him feel better. After all, she was his best friend ever. Yes, Elizabeth was right, Randy and Brock were two of his great friends, but Torrie was the best friend that he had ever had. She and his friendship, although strained, was still there. And it probably always would be.

Standing up, she said, "Come, on. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

He smiled. "All right. What can it hurt?"

John followed Torrie into the kitchen of her apartment. Taking a seat at her bar, he watched her take out a gallon of milk, a saucepan, two mugs, a wooden spoon, two packets of hot cocoa mix, and a bag of marshmallows. She poured the milk into the saucepan, and then put it on the stove. Then, she mixed in the hot cocoa mix with the wooden spoon. After it was done, she poured an equal amount into each mug, and then dumped some marshmallows into the mugs, putting more into John's than in hers. Although John noticed, he didn't mention anything about it.

Torrie handed him his hot chocolate and he took a sip, savoring the flavor. She smiled at him and sat down next to him.

"Torrie, what would I do without you?" he asked.

She smiled softly. "I could ask you the same question, Cena."

He shrugged.

"John, you're not going to go drinking tonight, are you?"

He shook his head. "No way. It really upset you, didn't it?"

She looked down. "Yeah, it did."

"Which is why I spent the night with you, right?"

She chuckled. "In my bed!"

"I thought you had two bedrooms," he said, tilting his head.

"I do," she replied, "but if I couldn't watch you, how was I to know that you wouldn't go and do something crazy?"

"I guess that's true," he replied. He looked at his feet. "Torrie, I really hate to ask you this, because I know that I'd be intruding, but I really don't know if-"

She grinned. "John, just spit it out!"

"Can I stay with you until we leave Sunday? I really don't feel like being alone."

Torrie almost jumped for joy. "Of course," she replied, "I've got plenty of room and I have missed my best friend. But from now on, you're going to have to sleep in the guest room."

"Deal," he replied.

They shook on it.

**Well, there's 6 everybody! I kind of feel like the pace is going WAY too fast, but whatever. So, RAW comes on tonight, and I'm wondering if Cena will be on there, since The Rock (barf) will be on (double barf). I hope Eve doesn't try anything else with John. I really and truly cannot stand her. If any of you know any Jorrie (John and Torrie) fanfics, please shoot me a message or a comment or something. I'd also rather that they be finished. But if they're in progress, that's completely fine. I love reading! Thanks for reading, guys! :D**


	7. John's Surprise

After a fantastic morning of popcorn, movies, and all around laziness, John Cena was feeling the teensiest bit better. But not enough to forget the pain that was envenoming his existence. Torrie was great and she understood what he was going through, however, he did still feel very thoughtless. He had chosen his career over his own marriage. No one, not even he, understood what his devotion to the WWE and the fans. All he knew was that it was vital that he stay. His rivalry with The Rock was based completely upon John's loyalty to the fans, and The Rock's lack thereof. Liz couldn't understand it, therefore, they were over. And it killed him, but that was that.

John was using every ounce of strength that he had in his body not to cry. He couldn't show defeat, especially not in front of Torrie. Sure, she was his best friend, but he had always been her protector, her hero, her knight in shining armor. She wasn't supposed to see him upset, nor crying. She was strong, but she wasn't that strong, and she had finally gotten over Peter, Nick, and leaving the WWE. He just could not handle Torrie being upset over him. That was clearly out of the question.

So for now, he hid his devastation, his heartache, his all around misery. He had to admit though, being around Torrie's bubbly, happy personality had made him feel the least bit stronger. Torrie was a nice, genuine, woman and she sincerely cared for about him and his wellbeing. But nothing she did was going to make the torture that Liz had caused him to go away.

John even wondered if she had done this just to spite him. Of course, he understood her loneliness, and that she really missed him. The WWE was his whole life. The traveling was shitty, but everything else, the supremacy, the respect, the love, the fans, the friendships he'd made, they meant the world to him. Elizabeth did, too. The WWE had respected his relationship with Liz, but Liz couldn't respect his relationship with the WWE. And that, my friend, was what had led to their downfall.

That afternoon, Torrie and John were in the middle of The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1. John hadn't wanted to watch it, but it was one of Torrie's favorites, and he could not say no to her. The sad thing was that John had not seen the other three movies, so he was totally lost, and couldn't keep up with a single thing. He didn't know the Cullens from the Quiluetes, Bella from Alice, or the vampires from the werewolves.

Right now, John and Torrie were in the middle of the honeymoon scene. John grimaced as Edward broke the bed frame. "That's so unrealistic, Torrie. No girl can make a guy do that. In fact, I doubt any guy is that strong."

Torrie giggled. "Really now? So, you, not even John Cena, can break a bed frame."

He cracked a smile. "Well, maybe I could, but not this sparkly guy."

She frowned. "Hey, don't call him sparkly!"

"He is sparkly, though!" John defended, "He goes out in the sunlight and his whole damn body twinkles."

"I-"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Torrie gave John a questioning glance. The knocking continued and Chloe began to bark. Torrie sighed and got up from the love seat and ambled to her front door. Opening it, she was surprised to see her former roommate dressed in a quarter length black dress, and black heels, and The Legend Killer (or the Viper, whatever).

"Stacy?" Torrie asked.

Stacy Keibler grinned widely and pulled Torrie into a hug.

"Stacy! Stacy Marie Keibler! What in the world are you doing here in Houston? And with Randy Orton?"

Stacy chuckled. "Invite me in, Torrie Ann Wilson."

Torrie was so excited that it had slipped her mind that she should invite her best (female) friend into the apartment. Oh, and Randy Orton, too.

She waved her hand in front of them, signaling for them to come into the apartment. Torrie sat back down beside John on the love seat, and Randy and Stacy sat down on the sofa. "I've got so many questions!" Torrie exclaimed, "but I guess I'll start with the obvious one. When did you guys get back together. What happened to Samantha? And George Clooney?" Torrie winked at Stacy.

"John, you didn't tell her her about Samantha and I?" Randy asked.

"Must have slipped my mind," John replied, cracking a smile.

"Well Torrie, Sam and I are divorced," Randy said solemnly.

Torrie shook her head. It seemed like everyone she knew was getting divorced lately. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "It just wasn't working out, I suppose. Or, that's what she said."

"But...what about Alana?" Torrie asked worriedly.

"That's one thing that she ain't taking from me," Randy retorted, "No prenup, so she may take some of my cash, but my daughter is gonna be in my life."

"Good," Torrie replied, "Stace, what about Mr. Clooney?"

Stacy smiled. "I would say that it's a long story, but really, it's not. I just wasn't feeling it. Sure, he was hot and rich and famous, but, I don't know. I just couldn't picture myself being with him the rest of my life."

Torrie frowned. "When did all of this happen?"

"Few months ago," Randy and Stacy answered in unison.

"And I didn't know? Jeez, have I been living under a rock?" Torrie asked no one in particular.

John grinned; Torrie noticed. "Did you know about all of this?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I did."

She placed her hands on her hips. "And you chose not to tell me?"

He shook his head no. "I wanted them to tell you, not me. I didn't think it was my business."

She snorted. "Kept in the dark by my two best friends. That's just great, guys. What are y'all doing in Houston, anyway?"

"Well Torrie, my good friend, John Cena, called and mentioned that you were both here. And since Stace and I were in Corpus Christi, we decided to come see you two," Randy answered, smirking.

"When did you call them?" Torrie asked.

"This morning, while you were taking a shower. I wanted to surprise you," John said, grinning.

Torrie smiled. "Thanks, John. God, Stacy, it's so freaking good to see you!" she exclaimed.

Stacy giggled. "It's great to see you, too, Tor." "I've got to see my two best friends, in two days. That's got to be some kind of marvelous record, huh? Have y'all eaten, yet? There's this Japanese steakhouse, Fuji, and it's delicious!" Torrie rambled aimlessly.

"I could go for a steak or two," Randy said.

"Me too," Stacy agreed.

"It's settled then," John said, "is it a certain attire?"

Torrie shook her head. "I really don't think so. I've seen all kinds of people in there. I'm just going to wear jeans. I suspect you guys will want to, too."

"All right," Randy said, "let's go."

The four of them stood up, Stacy grabbing her purse. It reminded Torrie that she needed hers. "Just a sec, guys."

Torrie sprinted to her bedroom. Her hot pink Coach purse was beside her dresser. The dresser that had the drawer that contained _the letters_. The letters that she'd written to John all those years that they didn't talk. The letters who were sent back with a _Return to Sender_ sticker slapped on them. But none of those letters mattered anymore. She had her best friend back, and nothing, not even those letters were going to screw that up.

**The Rock made me so freaking mad Monday night! Calling John Cena a Kung Pow Bitch? That was completely uncalled for. I wanted to jump through the TV and jump his sorry ass. And calling Cena a liar? The stupid man doesn't know what lying is. He took everything John said completely out of context! And the gosh-damn people just CHEERED for him. What has happened to the WWE Universe? Have they all lost their sense? Ugh! He needs to freaking retire. He's lost ALL of my respect for him. I didn't have much for him to begin with. Cena is NOT a fruity pebble. Anyone who says otherwise is as stupid as The Rock himself. How did I know that he'd mention lady parts? And no one's tired of John Cena. Thank the sweet lord above that John finally came out and stopped all the trash talk. I was about to bite through my bottom lip. And then the people just cheer "Rocky" over and over after Cena leaves. Stupid. Ass. People. And everyone, you know John's tough. The Rock ain't nothing but a damn coward. Cena's "candy ass" is not getting kicked, either. Tell you what, he can suck my candy cane! Cena beat the Miz, though. You Can't See Me, Five Knuckle Shuffle, Attitude Adjustment, and the STF all in a few 's a feat my friends, that's a feat. On a brighter note, I babysat my cousins, earned $25, and am now buying a John Cena "Rise Above Hate" shirt. Got it ordered yesterday. I hope that this chapter was interesting enough. I loved putting Stacy Keibler and Randy Orton in it. I'm not sure how my writing's gonna go because my laptop isn't charging. I should get it fixed today, though. **


	8. Reflections

Walking out to John's car, Torrie pushed the letters to the back of her mind. Maybe they had return to the sender stickers on them, but that wasn't John's fault. Torrie hadn't meant to lose touch with John. She'd tried everything: calling him, texting him, IMing, e-mail, writing letters, Facebook, Twitter, Skype, everything. But somehow, someone had managed to bypass all of it. Someone who didn't want Torrie to connect with John.

None other than ELizabeth Huberdauer-Cena.

Of course, now she'd drop the Cena. Or she should. There was no children, so legitimately, there was no reason to keep Cena as her last name.

Children.

The word not only scared the hell out of her, but devastated her as well. Torrie was thirty-seven years old, divorced, with no children. When she was younger, wrestling had not even been in her head. All that was, was marriage and children. Of course, she had married Peter, but he hadn't wanted kids. He expected her to quit the WWE when he was released. Torrie had a contract, though, so it was out of the question. Not only that, but she loved the WWE. She, like John, wasn't going to quit just because her spouse expected her to. Maybe that was why she felt like Liz was betraying John in such a large manner. Peter had done the same thing to her.

Torrie and Peter's marriage fell apart after that. Not only did he cheat on her multiple times, but he also enjoyed physically and mentally abusing Torrie. He never went as far as putting her in the hospital, but she was shoved, slapped or punched on a regular basis. And she was told that she was a useless, waste-of-space, bimbo.

"Tor?"

Torrie snapped out of her train of thought and looked up. John was waiting for her in the driver's seat of his grey mustang. John loved many things; anime, video games. In fact, he sometimes considered himself a nerd, but more likely than not, his favorite material object was cars. He loved the way that a person could be in complete control of the car, and how you had to learn everything about it, just to use it. He could drive automatics, but he loved standard stick-shifts, as well. They were more of a challenge. And if anyone knew anything about John Cena, it was that he loved a challenge.

"Sorry," she replied, "let's go."

Torrie jumped in the car and buckled herself up.

"Randy and Stacy are following us. You're the only one who knows where it is, so...," he trailed off.

Torrie smiled. "Sorry about that. It's right in town. North of the mall."

John groaned. "We're not going shopping, are we?"

Torrie laughed at the memory. "I guess not. Unless you want to."

John shook his head no quickly.

Torrie remembered what John was thinking about. Years and years ago, when he had first entered the WWE, she had taken him out to eat for lunch. She knew what it was like to be the new guy (or girl) in the WWE, and it wasn't easy. Especially because the friendlier people were on Raw. Smackdown was a cesspool of monsters. To thank her, John insisted on taking her shopping for a special present. One that she still had, in fact, but that was beside the point. The point was, that Torrie shopped for four hours nonstop-and had made John carry her bags! He didn't mind, but just thinking about it made John's feet sore.

Torrie touched the necklace that John had bought her at Zale's. She tried to insist that it was way too much money, especially since he had just started out. But John didn't budge on it. The necklace had a few diamonds on it, and it was sterling silver. It was in the shape of a J, obviously for John. Never in her life had Torrie received such a beautiful gift. She had worn it every day since then, no matter where she went or what she did. Neither Peter nor Nick liked it at all. She was forced to wear it underneath her shirt when she was around them.

Most of her fans (and the press) figured that it stood for Jesus, since Torrie was a Christian. No one suspected that it signified her bond with John Cena. She and John barely said anything to each other while she was in the WWE, so people usually paired him with Maria or Candice Michelle or here lately, Eve. Most of those rumors usually dissolved pretty fast, though. Torrie found his involvement in Eve's reputation as a "hoeski" hilarious. And, Torrie was always paired with Billy Gunn (Peter), the former wrestler, Tajiri, or Carlito. Yes, Torrie and John's friendship wasn't known to most of her fans.

But then, there was a fairly big chunk that was pulling for them. She didn't know where they had gotten the idea, but there were all sorts of things on the internet dedicated to "Jorrie." Torrie liked that equation. Torrie plus John equals Jorrie. Maybe a few of the fans could pick up on her friendship with John. Whatever it was, it gave her hope that maybe, just maybe, she and John had a future.

Yes, Torrie had admitted. She was in love with John Cena in every way possible. She didn't register that that was what it was for a long time. She knew that she felt very different around John, but back then, she had just dismissed it as a very strong friendship. Yet, she soon realized that friendship wasn't like that. Friends didn't feel tingles when their hands touched. Friends didn't make their friends' hearts pound. Friends didn't want to spend the rest of their life snuggled up with their friends. That just wasn't normal. The things that John made her feel, they were like nothing she had ever experienced. With him, she felt safe. She felt protected, adored, wanted..., and loved. She felt like, that with him, she wasn't putting on a mask and acting. She was Torrie Ann Wilson and no one else.

"Am I going the right way?" John asked, once again, snapping her back to reality.

Torrie nodded.

John looked at her through the rearview mirror. She was staring out the window solemnly. He frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Torrie replied. Sometimes she wished that John couldn't read her that well.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, Torrie," John pointed out.

She shrugged. "It's too quiet. Let's turn on some music."

John pointed at the combination radio/CD player. She pushed the CD button, and instantly, "The Time is Now" began to blast throughout the car. Torrie laughed. "Having your own CD play in your car. That's not conceited at all."

His face reddened. "I-"

"It's okay," Torrie defended. "I love this song."

Torrie attempted to rap along with the song. Instantly, John burst out laughing.

"What?" she snapped.

He shook his head. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Ignoring him, Torrie continued until they reached a turn. "Take a left here," she instructed, "and then turn into the Fuji. Not the Red Lobster."

John refrained at chuckling. "All right." He took the left and turned into Fuji.

Randy and Stacy's car followed them and parked beside John's car.

Excitedly, Torrie jumped out of the car. "Here, they cook the food right in front of you. I don't remember what it's called...wait, yeah, I do! It's the Samurai Surf and Turf! It's steak and shrimp and it's amazing!"

John, Stacy, and Randy laughed at Torrie's frenzied attitude. Grabbing John's hand, she guided Randy and Stacy into the restaurant.

The hostess, a small Asian lady smiled brightly. "Torrie!"

John cracked a smile. "They know you by name here?"

Torrie shrugged and grinned. "I come here all of the time, don't I, Heh Ann?" She pronounced her name as Hay-on.

Heh Ann nodded and picked up four menus. "Table of four?"

"That's right. These are my friends, Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton, and John Cena."

Heh Ann narrowed her eyes and cocked her head at John and Randy. "I've seen you two on television! My son and I are big fans"

John and Randy were amused by Heh Ann's excitement. "We'll be sure to get both of you autographs before we go."

Heh Ann grinned widely before guiding them to their table. It was in the corner of the restaurant and the four of them preferred it that way. Maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't be recognized and interrupted while they ate. Not that it bothered them, it just got kind of frustrating sometimes. Most of the time, people were decent enough to wait until they finished eating before they asked for autographs, but every once in a while, someone would bother them as they ate.

Their chef was wearing a very long hat and all white. He grinned at them as they sat down. A blond waitress took their drink orders. Randy ordered a coke, Stacy ordered water, John wanted a sweet tea, and Torrie got a Dr. Pepper.

The chef started out by taking each of their orders. They took Torrie's advice and ordered the Samurai Surf and Turf. The chef gave each of them a salad and a small bowl of onion soup. His first trick was pouring something onto the stove and making it steam. Around this time, he also cut vegetables in a matter of seconds and gave each of them a sizable amount. Torrie could tell that John, Stacy, and Randy were impressed because of their intent stares at the chef. She smiled to herself.

When the chef made the entire stove go up in flames, Stacy jumped, almost knocking over her soup. "Crap!" she'd cried out.

Randy tried to hide his grin, wrapping his arms around her. "It's gonna be okay, Stace," he murmured.

Torrie and John did not refrain from laughing. Therefore, Stacy glared at them. Randy couldn't hold his laughter in, either. Stacy just glared at them, but she was unable to get too upset.

Torrie's favorite part of the show was when the chef cracked an egg onto the stove and it cooked as soon as it hit the sizzling service. Finally, the chef gave them their food and moved on to another table.

"Wasn't that great?" Torrie asked, taking a bite of shrimp and closing her eyes.

Stacy shrugged. "It was all right."

"Just because you got a little freaked out, doesn't mean that you should ruin it for the rest of us, Stace," John retorted, siding with Torrie.

Stacy shot Randy an amused glance that reminded him of their conversation on the ride up there.

_ "So, what do you think it's gonna be like seeing Torrie?" Randy had asked Stacy. _

_ Stacy shrugged. "I saw her about ten or eleven months ago. But yeah, I've missed her. She is my best girlfriend, after all." _

_ Randy smiled. "I haven't seen her since she left the WWE." _

_ Stacy frowned. "Really? But you and John are so close. And she and John are so close..," she trailed off. _

_ Randy bit his lip. "John kind of lost contact with Torrie a few years after she left." _

_ Stacy narrowed her eyes. "But...she never mentioned it. And she and John-" _

_ "I know," Randy replied, "they're the best of friends. Which is why I can't understand why she started to ignore him." _

_ "She ignored him?" _

_ Randy nodded, his eyes not leaving the road. "Yeah. He tried calling her and everything. Email, letters, you name it. It was like she totally forgot that he existed." _

_ Stacy shook her head. "That's so weird. She used to go...never mind." Stacy shut her mouth. She didn't want Randy to know that Torrie was in love with John. _

_ "Used to go on and on about John? Yep, same thing with John about Torrie. You know, I've never met any other two people that were just so-" _

_ "Perfect for each other?" Stacy finished for him. _

_ "Right," he replied, "it just blows my mind how that could happen." _

_ "Torrie never mentioned it. But then, we don't talk as much as we used to. I'm not sure why. She's been busy with her store and I've been acting a little," Stacy sighed. _

_ "John didn't talk about it much. But I could tell that something was wrong with him. He just wasn't acting like himself. I blamed it on his wife, but I learned later that I was mistaken. Torrie's what was the matter," Randy said solemnly._

_ Stacy stayed quiet as Randy continued. "But then, Torrie and her boyfriend, Nick, broke up. She was torn. I think she just felt completely broken. She's so unlucky. And I don't think she even knows why," he paused. _

_ "So...," Stacy wanted him to go on. _

_ "So, she called John. Somehow, she managed to get ahold of him. He had her fly out to where we were and you should have seen it. It was so sweet that I felt like gagging. He fixed her, just like that." _

_ It was silent for a few moments. _

_ "They'd have beautiful babies," Stacy said out of the blue. _

_ Randy snorted, but then thought about it. "I-I guess you're right about that, Stace." _

"What are you two smiling about?" Torrie asked.

Randy and Stacy both shrugged, sharing grins.

John and Torrie ignored the couple that they were sitting opposite to and continued to eat.

"It's so good!" Torrie declared.

"Agreed," Randy replied.

"Yep," Stacy added.

John just nodded.

"So John, are you ready for Wrestlemania?" Stacy asked.

John rolled his eyes. "Ready to get it over with. I know that the thing with The Rock is pissing all the fans off. And to be frank, I'm sick of it, too."

Randy laughed.

John scowled at him. "Rando, you're not the one dealing with this. It's not funny."

"First of all," Randy retaliated, "my name is Randy, not Rando. And secondly, I find it very funny, you bowl of-"

"Fruity pebbles, yada, yada." John interrupted.

"You're not a bowl of fruity pebbles, John," Torrie glowered at Randy, "and I don't think it's funny. I think that The Rock needs to leave the business and leave it for good."

"Spoken by a truly dedicated member of the Cenation," Stacy agreed with Torrie.

"They've got you there, Rando. There isn't a 'Ortonation,' is there?" John replied.

"That's right, Randy. So I'd suggest that you-"

"Torrie?"

Torrie looked up and saw an intensely familiar face. "N-Nick?" Torrie whispered.

John glared at Nick Mitchell, Torrie's ex-boyfriend.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Nick asked. He glanced around and noticed Stacy. He'd only met her once. "Stacy," he nodded at her.

She waved casually. As most of Torrie's boyfriends, Stacy disliked him quite a lot.

"Look, can I talk to you?" he asked her.

Torrie felt tears spring to her eyes. "No," she said firmly.

"But-"

"Torrie said no. I'd suggest you go away."

"I don't think I was talking to you, Cena," Nick said.

John and Randy barely knew Nick, but since he was Mitch of the Spirit Squad, they knew him well enough to loathe him. John's abhor for him, of course, went back to Torrie, though.

"I was talking to you, though," John stood up and glared fiercely at him. "And I think that you should go before I force you to."

"Tor-"

"Go, Nick!" Torrie exclaimed.

Nick glared at John one more time before spinning on his heels and disappearing from their sight.

Torrie couldn't understand why she was so unlucky in love. Peter and Nick had both cheated on her. Was she that awful? Was it because of the WWE? She didn't know, but one thing that she did know was that she was thankful for John and his presence at that moment. She wasn't sure if she could have stayed so strong if John hadn't been by her side.

Stacy noticed Torrie's somber expression and patted her hand. "Are you going to be okay?"

Torrie nodded and tried to smile. "I'll be fine, guys. Just fine. I'm not going to waste my time being upset over that loser."

Randy and Stacy were satisfied with Torrie's answer, but John knew that she wasn't being totally truthful. He also knew that it wasn't just Nick that upset her; it was the fact that she had been cheated on. Being cheated on was the ultimate betrayal, and although he'd never experienced it, he'd seen it firsthand three times. Twice with Torrie, and once with Randy.

Why did people cheat? It was a question that had ran through John Cena's mind countless times. Why did people feel the need to cause other people that kind of pain? What did it solve? Who did it benefit? If you really looked at it, it didn't better anyone in the situation. Take Randy's case, for instance. It had caused Randy to feel pain, rejection, and humiliation. Samantha, his ex-wife, had broken up her family, so of course, that upset her. She no longer loved Randy, but she loved Alana, and didn't want to hurt her. And the guy that Sam cheated on Randy with, Josh, had not only been punched by a professional wrestler, but he had to go through the pain of not being Sam's main guy.

So, cheating totally bewildered John. He could only pray that it never happened to him.

"Are you guys done?" Torrie asked.

The three of them nodded. Their bill was split up into two tickets: Randy and Stacy's, and John and Torrie's. John and Torrie reached for the bill at the same moment, and their fingers touched. Torrie jerked away as soon as the electricity ripped up her arm and straight into her heart.

"I've got it," John said.

"No, no," Torrie argued.

"Tor-"

"John-"

For the third time that night, Randy and Stacy shared knowing glances.

Yes, it was obvious. Torrie Wilson and John Cena were in love, even though neither of them had a clue.

**Wow...this is the most I've ever written in a single chapter, you guys. 3,007 words. When I first started this, I swore that I wouldn't write more than 600-700 words a chapter. But this is the most fun I have ever had writing a story. Seriously, I've kind of had to force myself to write my others, but with this one, that's not the case. I'm having a total blast. I hope that you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. I'm sorry if it feels a little rushed, but I was REALLY, REALLY sick yesterday, but I had this really weird urge to write. Who knows? My shirt has been ordered and I hope it gets here soon. I'm ready to show off my love for Cena. :D**


	9. Goodbye is Not an Option

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. And special thanks to Therealchamps and JolinaSC for the great reviews. Keep em' coming! :D**

Torrie spent the next five days happier than she had ever been. She, Randy, Stacy, and John went to see _The Vow_. The guys had wanted to see _The Darkest Hour_, but Torrie pouted and Stacy threatened to leave Randy (she was kidding, of course). But since Randy had lost her once, there was no way that he was chancing it. Torrie couldn't believe how much Channing Tatum looked like John. She and Stacy marveled at it, but Randy and John declared that there was no resemblance between them. Torrie believed that even their voices were similar. They dismissed it, however, when the film began. It was one of the best movies that Torrie had ever seen, and she cried more than once. Randy made fun of her, but John put his arm around her. Stacy nudged Randy, but it took him a few seconds to realize what she was talking about.

Wednesday, Torrie and Stacy forced John and Randy to go shopping with them. They argued at first, but after Stacy persuaded Randy, he caved. Therefore, John had no choice but to join them. Torrie bought John another dog tag and had a T put on it, just like her J. She didn't think that it was fair for her to have an initial charm and for him not to. John loved it and promised to wear it along with his other dog tags. In fact, he put it on as soon as they left the mall.

Thursday morning, Randy and Stacy left because Smackdown was on Friday. That morning, Torrie and John decided to go out for breakfast, since he only had three days (four counting that day) left in Houston.

That day sparked a huge discomfiture between the two best friends. John had decided to take a shower early that morning while Torrie was still asleep. Torrie however, woke up around the same time. Walking past her guest room, she thought that she saw John asleep in the bed. So...she decided to go take a shower. Little did she know that John was already in there! It didn't occur to her that there might have been someone in there-even though the shower was running. Undressing, she simply opened the curtain, about to step in. There, she found a showering John Cena. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. Torrie's eyes were glued to John's wet powerfully built body, and John's were glued to Torrie's nude figure. But then, both of them realized that they were naked and John slammed the shower curtain shut and Torrie hightailed it out of the bathroom, yelling, "Sorry!" over and over.

When John exited the bathroom, he and Torrie did not make eye contact. She stared at the magazine she was attempting to read, and he was focused on the guest room. He went in there to get his favorite white Adidas on. Once they were on his feet, he retreated into the living room, where Torrie was perched on the couch with pineapple juice and a magazine. He sat down on the love seat and stared at the floor.

It was obvious that Torrie was not going to say anything, so John spoke first. "Torrie, I-"

Her face turned beet red. "John, don't. Just don't."

His mouth formed a line. "I'm not mad at you, Torrie. Sure, I'm a little embarrassed, but it's nothing to worry about."

"I was so stupid. The shower was running for God's sake! I mean, obviously someone was in there!" Torrie's eyes darted to John. Instantly, she shut them.

John was slightly amused at Torrie's slight mortification. He tried to hide his mirth, but his dimples gave him away.

Torrie glared at him. "So, you think that this is funny? I feel awful and ashamed, and you'e just laughing. That isn't right, John."

John couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing, snorting a little bit. When he snorted, Torrie started to laugh, too. Soon, they were both roaring with guffaws, and neither of them could stop it. They laughed until John's stomach hurt and tears were rolling down Torrie's face.

"Look at us," John said breathlessly.

Torrie nodded in agreement. "A couple of stupid chowderheads laughing at themselves."

He shrugged. "At least we can laugh at ourselves." Then he turned more serious, "Torrie, you're my best friend. Let's not allow this to screw up our friendship."

"Okay," she replied, "but from now on, lock the door when you take a shower."

He raised his eyebrows. "Torrie, you came in on me...and the shower was running. That's putting a new high to the dumb blond."

Torrie scoffed, "You should have locked the door, you boob."

He grinned. "I am not a boob! I don't even have any, Twerp!"

She giggled. "Ignoramus!"

"Moron!"

"Bozo!"

"Dork!" John jumped onto the couch beside Torrie and began to tickle her stomach.

"Stop!" she yelled, laughing.

"Not until you say that I'm not _any_ adjectives for idiot!" John continued to tickle her.

"No!" she exclaimed.

John attacked more forceful and quicker. "I'm not a boob! Or an ignoramus, or a bozo!"

"Okay, okay!" Torrie said, exasperated, "You're not an adjective for idiot! You are an idiot!"

John snorted and poked her in the stomach.

"Ouch!" she cried out, "I hate to be poked!"

He poked her again, "Say you're sorry."

"You're sorry," she said, cheerfully.

He jabbed his index finger into her flat tummy again. "No, no, no. Tut, tut, Miss Wilson. Apologize to your best friend, now!"

"Ow!" Torrie hollered. "Fine, fine! I'm sorry, Cena! You are in no shape, or form, a boob, an ignoramus, or a bozo!"

John removed his finger from Torrie's belly and laughed. "You're so easy."

Torrie folded her arms. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

Torrie punched John on his arm. Hard.

"Ow!" John exclaimed. "For a retired diva, you're still pretty strong."

Torrie shrugged. "Once a diva, always a diva."

He nodded. "Do you ever think about coming back to the WWE?"

She shook her head no. "No, John. I loved it, but my back is just now healing. I think that if I went back, I'd hurt myself even more. Plus, the traveling is bad for it, too."

"Hmm," John replied, "I guess you're right."

"My recovery didn't go as fast a yours did. I was supposed to be back, but the recuperation didn't go like the doctors planned. I wasn't a few months ahead of schedule like someone I know."

John smiled wryly, his dimples showing. "I guess so. But yours was your back, mine was just my arm. If you damage your back, you really can't do anything."

"Maybe you're just tougher than me. I mean, you did tear your pectoral muscle clean off the bone." Torrie grinned.

"Now, you know that's not true. You were a diva for nine years, Tor. Divas usually don't last that long," John defended her.

Torrie felt closer to John more than ever now. Who knew why? Not even Torrie, herself. All she knew that Sunday was creeping up on her and she didn't want it to.

John and Torrie spent Friday having a picnic at a local city park. Torrie packed a fruit salad, chicken sandwiches, chips, Vitamin Water, and brownies. For a few moments, John complained about his diet, but he dismissed after Torrie gave him a puppy dog look.

He shut his eyes and covered his ears. "That won't work, Torrie!"

She pouted harder and tapped on his shoulder. "Please John. I worked so hard on this."

He uncovered his eyes and saw her lower lip sticking out and her eyes pointed down. He sighed. "Vince is going to kill me, but okay." He took off his hat and watched as Torrie spread out a blue and white checked blanket and sat down the basket. She plopped down and opened the basket. She motioned for John to sit down. He obeyed and she handed him a plate.

Although it was March, it was sixty-five degrees. It was a beautiful day and since it was a Friday, the park was virtually empty, besides the occasional elderly couple or housewife with her kids. As they had came into the park, a little boy who couldn't be more than three had recognized John.

"Look, Mommy!" he'd exclaimed, "It's John Cena!"

"Kyle, I don't think so," she had said, smiling.

He was obviously agitated. "Mommy! He's here, look!"

His mother had looked up and saw that indeed, John Cena was at the park. She was very surprised to see her son's idol at their very own state park. Before she could stop him, Kyle ran over to John and Torrie, a sharpie and a coloring book in hand.

"Hi, Mr. Cena!" he shouted, stopping in front of Torrie and John, "I'm Kyle, and I'm your biggest fan!"

His mother ran after him. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No sweat," John said, taking the book from Kyle, "WWE, huh? I didn't even know they made these. You taught me something, Kyle." He signed the book and handed it back to him.

"Thank you so much!" Kyle exclaimed and looked at Torrie. "I've seen you befowe. In my cousin's westling scwap book," then he turned to John, "is she youw giwlfwiend?"

"No," he replied, grinning, "she's my best friend, Torrie Wilson. She used to be a wrestler, too."

Kyle's eyes brightened. "Can you sign my book, too?"

Torrie laughed and signed it. "Sure. And tell your cousin that I said hi."

Before leaving, Kyle said, "You'we so pwetty! You sood date hew, Mr. Cena," then, he trekked off, waving his coloring book around.

"That kid really liked you," Torrie told John, putting food on his plate.

John grinned and shrugged. "I love having young fans. They remind me of myself. I was so obsessed with getting in the business back then."

"You're still obsessed with it," Torrie pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was more of a dream back then. I mean, I did want to be a wrestler, but I thought deep down, that I'd never make it."

Torrie frowned. "How come?"

"I don't even know," he replied, "but I'm glad I did. Especially when I do all the make-a-wish stuff. It makes me feel so blessed. Like, I'm worth something, giving these kids something to look forward to. And they're all so happy and excited about life. It's sad, you know, because they're all terminally ill. But even though they know that they're know going to get better, they still smile and live each day to the fullest. It gives you a new perspective on life."

Torrie felt tears prick to her eyes. She wasn't sure if she had ever seen John Cena so emotional and proud. "Th-that's great, John. I'm glad that it makes you so happy. And that it makes the kids' dreams come true."

John smiled and threw a chip at her.

She laughed, but placed her hand on her hip. "Now John Cena, don't you know that I paid good money for this food?"

John tilted his head toward the right and said, "I'm sure you've got plenty of money to spare, Torrie Wilson." He threw a piece of honeydew melon at her. It hit her leg.

"What about the starving kids in Africa? Now don't you feel bad?" Torrie asked him, flicking the melon back at him.

"Not really. I donate all kinds of money to them. And other causes. I'm a charitable guy," he flipped the melon to her.

"I do, too. And stop throwing fruit at me!" She threw the melon to a sparrow who happened to hop by.

The bird pecked at the melon and ate it quickly before flying off.

John tore a corner off of his sandwich and tossed it at Torrie. Mayonnaise got on her shirt.

"Ugh!" she shouted, "that's it, Cena! You asked for it!" She lunged forward after him.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked, "the 'Chloe Tush Push?'"

Torrie rolled her eyes. "That's not effective. Besides, you're a guy, I can't do it to you."

He shrugged.

Torrie blushed. "Nope, I'm gonna DDT you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" he shot back.

Torrie jumped onto John's stomach and punched him square in the abdomen. He flinched, but didn't cry out, much to Torrie's chagrin.

"Damn it," she cursed, kicking him in the shin. This time, he groaned.

"Torrie, do you have to be so rough?" he asked.

"You said I couldn't hurt you," she kicked his other shin.

"Ouch! That's it, I wasn't gonna hit a girl, but I guess I'll have to now!" he flipped her over and sat on her midsection. He picked her up and sat her up for the Attitude Adjustment.

"No, no, John! Please don't!" Torrie laughed.

"Say you're sorry!" he negotiated.

"No way!" Torrie shot back.

"All right, then," he flipped over, ready to deliver the Attitude Adjustment.

"Fine!" Torrie shouted, "I'm sorry. I, Torrie Anne Wilson apologize to John Felix Anthony Cena for attempting to wrestle him!"

"Better," John sat her down.

Torrie folded her arms and pouted. "You suck."

"And you swallow," John countered.

Torrie laughed, unable to control the memory of John's thuganomic days. "I wish you still rapped."

John chuckled. "What was your favorite?"

She thought for a moment. "Probably when you told Edge, 'You claim you're money in the bank. Edge, you think you know me. Well, John Cena's like a pinwheel, so you can go ahead and blow me.'"

John laughed. "Yeah, that one was pretty good. I loved it when I told the same thing to the Rock."

Torrie giggled. "I forgot about that one. He deserved it. God, I hate him. You're gonna beat him at Wrestlemania, right?"

"I can't tell you, but I if I have my way, I will."

"You don't know yet, do you?" Torrie asked accusingly.

"Right," John replied, sheepishly.

"If I have my way, you'll win, too," Torrie said, hugging John.

What they didn't know, however, was that someone was watching them. Someone with a camera. Someone who was going to expose their "affair" to the tabloids.

Saturday, John and Torrie did nothing but sleep late and watch anime. John's favorite wasn't on, so he picked Dragon Ball Z, although it was for kids. He didn't really give a damn. He liked it. Torrie picked Fake, which John wasn't too happy about.

"I'm not homophobic," John defended, "but won't it be just a little awkward? I mean, they are cartoons. It's not like they're real cartoons."

"Exactly," Torrie replied, "besides, you'll like the story line."

"So, you've already seen it?"

"Yeah, but just the first one. I haven't seen the second one."

John sighed, but agreed to watching the Yaoi with Torrie.

When it was over, John said, "I guess it wasn't that awful."

"See?" Torrie gloated, "Told you that you'd like it."

They spent the rest of the day watching _Pokemon_,_ Inyuasha_,_ Ghost in the Shell_,_ Sailor Moon_, and _Naruto_.

"I can't believe I like this stuff," John said to Torrie.

"Me either," she replied, "but they're not that different than American cartoons. Just a little more violent. And sexual."

John snickered. "You wanna go rent a movie? I really want to see _Tower Heist_."

"Me too. It looks funny," Torrie agreed.

They sped off in Torrie's blue VW Beetle. When they reached the video rental store, John found _Tower Heist _quickly while Torrie picked up popcorn and candy. As she got it, she noticed a tabloid with her and John on the cover. It read, "John's Secret Affair with Former Diva."

"What the hell?" she thought out loud. She picked up a copy and scurried over to her best friend.

He could tell by the look on her face that she was upset. "What's the matter, Tor?"

"This," she held up the magazine.

He took it from her and frowned. "What the hell?"

"That's what I said!" Torrie agreed.

"Exclusive pictures inside? What? When did we have an affair, Torrie?"

She coughed. "I don't know, open it and see."

John turned to page forty-one, where the so-called "exclusive pictures" were said to have been. There was one of her sitting on him, him picking her up, him sitting on her, and the two of them hugging. "The picnic," he said slowly.

"Shit," Torrie said, exasperated, "I'm sorry, John. They're going to turn this all around on you, seeing as though you're getting divorced and all."

He shook his head. "I released that to my Twitter a few days ago. But this should add to the fuel of the fire. Damn. We weren't even doing anything!"

Torrie nodded. "Yeah, but it _is_ just a tabloid. Maybe people will dismiss it, you know?"

"Let's hope," he replied.

They got the DVD and left.

Early Sunday morning, John packed up all of his things. He didn't want to leave Torrie, especially not yet. She had made him forget about everything with Liz, and he was happier than he had been in a long time. Torrie made him happy, there was no denying that. But he wasn't sure if even she could take away the pain that Elizabeth had caused him.

Torrie woke up that morning, and went straight to her guest room, where John was sitting next to his suitcases. "All packed?" she asked.

"I think so," he replied.

"What time is your flight?" she asked, dejectedly.

"Five in the afternoon. But watch there be a delay or something," he smiled wryly.

She sat down next to him as Chloe tumbled into the room. Chloe put her front paws on John's legs and she yipped.

"Want up here, girl?" he asked, picking her up and placing her in his lap. He petted her and she wagged her tail.

"What time do you think you'll leave?" Torrie asked.

"Two-thirty, probably," he replied, "if the damn plane chooses to leave early, I will not be left here."

Torrie tried to smile. "I understand that. I got left in Kansas once, remember?"

John chuckled. "I remember you calling me crying, and me having to make all kinds of crazy arrangements for you to get to Oklahoma, where we were going."

Torrie laughed, legitimately this time. "Thanks for that."

"Any time, Wilson, any time."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay?" Torrie asked, "I know that all of this with Elizabeth has upset you."

"I'm going to be okay, Tor. I'm a big boy and I'm the WWE champion."

Torrie sighed. "I just feel like you need a friend."

"Well, Randy's on Smackdown, but I should see him some. And Brock's on RAW with me."

"But they're not your best friend. I am."

"Torrie, I can't stay," he said, patting her arm.

"I know that, you goof. Can I...can I come with you?"

"To the RAWs? I-I would love that!" John announced, throwing his arms around her.

"Yeah, but will Vince let me? I mean, I won't be onscreen or anything, because I can't wrestle, but-"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, let me go call him!" John took out his iPhone and stepped out of the room.

Torrie patted Chloe. "I'm sorry, Chloe," Torrie said, "but we make sacrifices for the ones we love. And I love John with all my heart, Chloe. I hope you don't mind traveling. And I hope that Ellie doesn't mind watching the store."

"That's great, Vince!" John exclaimed, talking to his boss, Mr. McMahon.

"Yes," Vince said, "I figured that once we got back in Houston, she'd come back."

"No physical stuff though," John said, "Torrie's got a bad back."

"I know," Vince said, "I doubt she'll be onscreen, but if she is, she won't be wrestling. It's not safe."

"All right, we'll be in Dallas in a little while. We've got to buy Torrie's ticket."

"Okay, goodbye, John."

"Bye, Vince."

John pressed end on his phone and headed back to the guest room. Passing through the living room, he noticed a notebook on the coffee table. Stopping, he noticed that there was a heart drawn on a page. In it, there was 'T+J.'

**Another super long chapter! This one is even longer than the last one! I'm so proud of myself. I planned on making it only about 2,000, but I was on the picnic scene and saw that I had over 2,000, and I wasn't even halfway done, so I just kept going 'til I was over 3,000. Maybe in the near future I'll be writing 4, 5, or even 6,000 word chapters! I'm ready for RAW. Cena and the Rock will BOTH be on there. Ugh, I hate the Rock, but you guys already knew that, lol. Thanks for reading, guys! :D**


	10. We're on Our Way

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. And special thanks to Therealchamps and JolinaSC for the great reviews. Keep em' coming! :D**

John held the door to the airport open for Torrie. Torrie was rolling three huge suitcases behind her, and John carried two duffle bags, neither of which were his. He had only two suitcases for himself.

Groaning, he asked, "Are you sure that you need all of this?"

She grinned. "Yes, I am. I don't know how long I'm gonna be traveling with you guys."

John smiled. "I guess it's worth it. You have no idea how happy I am to have you coming with me."

"I'm glad that I am, too. And so is Chloe."

Chloe was sleeping peacefully in her pet carrier, with Torrie carrying her.

The two kept walking, obviously both lost in their own thoughts. The best friends got their tickets and went through the luggage check.

"John, I'm a little worried, though," Torrie blurted out, her green eyes pained.

"How come?" he asked.

"Except for Kelly, I don't really know the other RAW divas. I mean, Candice was released, Stacy's going with Randy to Smackdown, Mickie went to TNA, Trish retired, Maria was released, Lita retired, Melina was released, and Lilian's on Smackdown."

John's lower lip twitched, as if he were thinking hard about what Torrie was saying. "I...I don't know, Torrie. None of the divas measure up to you, of course."

"Are any of them nice?" Torrie craned her neck to get a better look at John.

He nodded. "Like you said, Kelly's really cool. The Bella's are all right if they're not being complete bitches-"

Torrie giggled.

"Alicia is, well, she's Alicia. She's all right, but I don't really talk to her. And Eve is-"

"A hoeski?" Torrie teased.

John cracked a smile. "She's okay. Not really a fantastic person, but she's tolerable."

"Okay," Torrie replied, "Kelly's friendly, so hopefully her friends will be my friends."

"And if not, you've always got me and my friends," John smiled.

"Yeah," Torrie replied, "Triple H, Zach Ryder, although I've never met him, CM Punk, and everybody else."

"Zach's a good guy. You'll like him."

"I hated what Eve did to him. Even though it was onscreen. What...what was it like kissing her?"

John laughed. "Is Torrie Wilson jealous?"

Torrie slapped John's arm playfully. "No, no, dunderhead. I'm just wondering. You've only had two onscreen kisses, and I was just wondering what they felt like."

John nodded. "All right, then," he agreed, "kissing Maria was like kissing a slippery fish-"

Torrie laughed.

"And kissing Eve was like kissing an old woman."

Torrie laughed even harder. "That's not really nice. Maria was always nice to me. She and I teamed up a couple times, but she _was_ a little ditzy."

John snorted. "A little? That girl was so confused, she had question marks hovering above her head."

Torrie giggled. "Stop being so rude, John!"

"I'm not trying to be rude, Tor. I've got every right to be bitter. I've always wondered what it was like to have a manager. Or even an escort."

Torrie laughed. "It wasn't that great being an escort. You didn't do much but walk and slap the mat."

John smiled. "You were always pretty good at it, Torrie."

"There wasn't much to it!"

"Still...," John trailed off.

"Are you hinting at something?" Torrie asked, knowing full well what he wanted.

"No...," he trailed off again.

"Let me guess," she said, placing a hand on her hip, "You think that just because I'm coming back to the WWE and I can't wrestle, I'm supposed to be your manager."

John shrugged. "It was just a thought."

"Well, you thought right!" Torrie announced, cheerily.

John's face lit up. "Really Torrie? Are you serious?"

She lightly punched John's arm. "Nope, I'm just kidding. Of course I'm serious, numbskull!"

"You really need to put down the thesaurus sometime, Tor. It's starting to freak me out a little," John teased.

Torrie shot John a threatening look, but instantly burst out laughing. "I may be blond, but I am a wiz when it comes to English."

"Yes," John agreed, "but Tor, we do speak it."

Torrie rolled her eyes, but then, they reached their plane. "I guess we're here," she told John.

"Guess so," he replied.

He and Torrie were the first ones on the plane, and they headed straight to first class. Torrie jumped into the window seat and John sat down beside her.

"I haven't been on a plane in a while," Torrie said, "I've just been so busy with the store and all."

"Speaking of the store," John said, "who's keeping the store open while you're gone?"

"Ellie," Torrie replied, "she's thrilled. She's always loved running it."

John smiled. "Yeah, she seems like the type."

Torrie and John continued to make small talk as the other WWE superstars entered the plane.

"Torrie?" Kelly Kelly asked, stepping onto the plane.

Torrie nodded. "It's me, Kelly. I'm coming back."

A wave of concern passed over the former Diva's Champion. "But, your back-"

"I'm not going to be competing," Torrie explained, "I'm going to be John's manager."

Kelly smiled. "That's so great!"

"What's great, babe?" asked Brock, coming up behind Kelly and putting his arm around her.

"Torrie," Kelly answered, hugging Brock closer to her.

"Well, well, Torrie Wilson," Brock said, "we have finally met. I've heard all about you, though. Cena thinks the world of you."

Torrie blushed, and unbeknownst to her, so did John.

John slapped Brock's arm. "Thanks, broski."

"Please take your seats," a snooty-looking flight attendant said, walking up to Kelly and Brock.

"Okay," Kelly replied.

"Bye, Ms. Wilson," Brock said.

Kelly took his arm and led him off.

Torrie grinned and turned back to John. "So, you've been talking about me, huh?"

He put his face in his hands. "You heard that?"

Torrie nodded and patted John's strong arm. "It's all right. We're best friends, aren't we?" Secretly, Torrie's self-esteem was shooting up at a steroidal level.

John removed his hands from his face and turned to face her. "Yeah, we are."

Torrie couldn't hold the question in any longer. "So, what did you say about me?"

John shook his head. "Ah, ah, ah. A friend never tells a friend what is said behind their back."

Torrie pouted, drooping her eyes and jutting her lower lip out. "Please, Johnny."

He just grinned.

She folded her arms and scoffed,"fine, Cena," she turned toward the window, "but I'm not talking to you for the rest of the flight."

"Sorry, Tor," John apologized, tapping on her shoulder.

She turned back to him. "Okay then, I forgive you. But just this once."

"Good," John replied.

"So, what did you say about me?" Torrie asked.

John sighed, "Let's see...," he trailed off, "I said that you're my best friend, you were one of the best divas ever-"

Torrie blushed.

"And I told him that you've always supported me...and that I really, really miss you being on Raw. Well, the WWE in general." John's eyes grew sorrowful.

Torrie didn't ask why John's last sentence had upset him. "I've missed you, too," she said, solemnly.

John smiled wanly. "But now you're back. Neither of us has to miss the other."

Torrie nodded. "I'm so happy about that, John. I haven't got away from Houston in a long time. I think it's gonna be good for me."

John agreed. "I'm glad, too."

John and Torrie both fell silent. Torrie pulled out her Kindle and her iPod. She started to read _The Notebook_ by Nicholas Sparks and put her iPod on shuffle. The first song to come on was "Not Over You" by Gavin DeGraw. It almost brought tears to her eyes, listening to it. She loved the song, but it was describing exactly what she was feeling.

Sometimes, Torrie wondered if she'd ever get over John. Torrie had always loved him, even though when she'd first met him, she didn't know it. Back then, she had still been married to Peter, and thought that she was happy. But she wasn't. Peter cheated on her, and then left her. John was there for her when she needed him, too.

John watched as Torrie drifted off to sleep. They hadn't been on the plane very long, but he remembered how flights had always made her sleepy. Taking her iPod, he plugged it into his ears and began to listen to what was playing. Suddenly, S Club 7's "Say Goodbye" began to patter in his ears. _This is an old song_, he thought to himself. He didn't even know that Torrie listened to older British pop. Although he'd never heard it, it made him depressed. Maybe it reminded him of Elizabeth? Maybe it made him realize that she wasn't what he wanted.

He looked back at the sleeping Torrie Wilson and his heart began to pitter-patter. He frowned, confused. _What the hell_? he asked himself. Why was Torrie, his best friend, making his heart pound? _Probably nothing_, he shoved it off of him.

Looking around, he saw that a lot of people were asleep: CM, Kelly, Brock, Hunter, R-Truth, Kofi, Miz, and a lot of others. It was only eight o'clock, and yet, people were already sleeping.

John saw a flight attendant walking by and asked her for a pillow and a blanket. She nodded and soon returned with a big white pillow and a small brown blanket. He placed the pillow under Torrie's head and tucked the blanket around Torrie's neck.

Leaning back in the seat, John shut his eyes with his best friend on his mind.

**Hey, guys! My computer's fixed so I should be updating a lot more often now. Thanks for bearing with me. Just so you guys know, I am not British, put I found "Say Goodbye" on Youtube and I had heard of S Club, so I listened to it. God, it made me cry and cry. I think it totally described Torrie and John's relationship. And, I just love "Not Over You," so I put it in, too. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the previous two, but at least it's over 1,000 words. Thanks for reading, everyone and the RAW subplot should be beginning in the chapter. I'm so excited, I've got a lot planned! :D**


	11. The First Night, The First Thoughts

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. And special thanks to Therealchamps and JolinaSC for the great reviews. Keep em' coming! :D**

Their plane landed in Dallas at nine-thirty at night. Torrie was still very exhausted and John had to practically drag her through the baggage claim.

"I'm too sleepy to carry my junk!" Torrie whined.

"You shouldn't have brought so much stuff, then," was John's reply.

"But I have to have stuff," Torrie whimpered dramatically.

"As do I," John said, "but I don't need all of this crap."

"It's not crap," Torrie argued, "it's the bare necessities." Torrie folded her arms.

John thought that Torrie looked annoyingly adorable with her complaining.

Then she smiled, "Oh whatever. Let's just get my stuff and go to the hotel."

John chuckled. "Okay."

Helping Torrie get her luggage, John shuffled through the baggage claim.

Unbeknownst to both Torrie and John, two of their friends were watching the best pals.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kelly Kelly asked her boyfriend, Brock Johnson.

"You're thinking about Kentucky Fried Chicken, too?" he asked, shocked.

Kelly laughed and slapped his arm. "No dummy, I'm thinking that Torrie and John are adorable together."

"They're together?" Brock asked.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "No, but they could be. They just need some encouragement."

Brock groaned. "Kel, I'm not good at stuff like that. I trip over my words and get tongue-tied, and-"

"He's one of your best friends, Brock. It can't be that hard, can it?"

"Yes."

Kelly pouted. "Please, Brocky? For me?"

"Don't do that!" Brock shut his eyes.

"Fine, I stopped," Kelly lied.

Brock cautiously opened one eye and glanced at Kelly's puppy dog look. "Okay, okay, I'll do it! Jeez, just stop doing it that! It fucking kills me!"

Kelly giggled. "Thank you."

"It's gonna cost you, you know," Brock said, putting his arm around her.

"Really now?" Kelly asked, hugging him.

"Yes," Brock replied.

"And just what might that be?" Kelly asked coyly.

"I don't know," Brock said, "but you're going to have to come up to my hotel room to find out" He smirked.

Kelly giggled. "Okay then."

At the hotel, John was explaining the room situation to Torrie. "So, I called the hotel and they said that they were out of one bed rooms, so I switched and got us a two bed room."

"Okay," Torrie replied, "you're not that bad of a roommate, I guess," she leered.

"Not that bad?" John pretended to be appalled, "Torrie, I am the greatest roommate who has ever lived!"

"Whatever," Torrie replied, "what floor are we on?"

"Fifth," he replied, "room two-oh-nine."

"All right," Torrie said.

She and John got into the elevator and she pressed the button for the fifth floor. The walls, the floor, and the ceiling was grey and the lighting was dim. Torrie really disliked elevators. They were just too cramped and she was always afraid that they'd break down while she was in them. Plus, there were way too many kiss scenes in movies in elevators. Who wanted to kiss someone in an elevator, anyway?

_Me_, Torrie admitted to herself. If it was John that she was kissing, well, she didn't give a damn where it was. Torrie thought about what it would be like to kiss John often. To feel his lips on hers, showing how much they loved each other. Yeah, it was one of her many fantasies. Torrie imagined that John was gentle at best. How she wanted to know!

Yet, that wasn't going to happen, was it? No, John was just now getting divorced. Elizabeth had been the love of his life; he wasn't going to want anyone else, at least not for a long time. And if he did, it would be one night stands or small affairs, and Torrie swore she'd never be one of those.

But Torrie knew that if she got one chance with John, she'd take it, no matter what it was. She loved him enough to be used by him, and she probably wouldn't care.

The elevator dinged and let the best friends out. As they exited, an elderly couple entered, holding hands. When the doors closed, Torrie said, "Aww!"

John gave her a funny look. "What is it?"

Still walking, Torrie placed her hand on her hip. "Did you not see that adorable old couple?"

John nodded. "Yeah, I saw them. But I don't know what was so damn cute about them."

Torrie shrugged. "I just find old couples cute. I mean, they may not have been together whole lives, but I bet they were. Don't you wonder what they were like when they were younger, John?"

John looked at Torrie's sparkling green eyes. They were practically spewing adoration for the couple. He smiled to himself. Another thing he loved about Torrie was that it didn't take much to make her happy. She was a generally happy person, though. "I never have, but maybe from now on, I will."

Torrie grinned at John's back as he opened the door to their hotel room. She loved him for him, sure, but God did she love his body. The man oozed sexy. His muscles were perfectly chiseled and everything was proportioned correctly. She liked his marine style haircut, but wished it was a little longer and his ears were a bit small. Those were flaws that she could definitely handle, though. She couldn't, however, decide what her favorite physical feature of his was. She loved his sapphire colored eyes, but she also loved his dimples. And not to forget his well-defined muscles.

"Well, here it is," John announced, opening the door to the room.

The room was pretty generic: light blue walls, cream colored carpeting, white sheets, red comforters.

Torrie sat her bags beside the bed farthest from the door.

"What if I wanted that one?" John asked.

Torrie shook her head. "No, no. If someone breaks in, they'll get to you first. And since you're the WWE champion, I doubt they'd mess with you too much."

John grinned, his dimples that Torrie loved so much showing, "I guess you're right. You wanna shower first? I promise I won't come in."

Torrie narrowed her eyes at him. "Thought we agreed to forget about that, Cena? Sure, I'll shower first, but I'm gonna lock the door."

"Fine," John said, sighing, but he smiled.

When Torrie was in the bathroom, John flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. The WWE champion could not for the life of him get that drawing out of his head. Why would that be in Torrie's house? Did she know another J? Was he the J? Was she the T? Or had she written it? Maybe, Randy and Stacy had done it. Maybe, it was just a prank.

And maybe it wasn't.

If Torrie did like him that way, would it be so awful? _Yes_, that's what John thought at first. Not only did John just file for divorce, but Torrie was his best friend for Chrissake. Besides, he didn't have feelings for Torrie. He did love her, but a sister.

The more he laid there and thought, though, John's thoughts drifted to the plane ride. When Torrie had fallen asleep, his heart had pounded, no actually, it had crashed against his ribcage. John did feel different around Torrie...but it wasn't anything more than a deep, deep connection; a friendship.

He and Torrie were soul mates, but they weren't and probably would never be lovers.

John's eyes closed slowly and he dreamed. Dreamed and dreamed, back to what had happened that had totally sealed their friendship forever.

_It was a while back, yes. So far back that he couldn't remember what the year was. He was off for Christmas and he and Elizabeth were going to Aspen to go skiing with her family. It was before they had gotten married._

_ "I'm so excited!" Liz said, lacing her fingers through his. _

_ John gripped her hand and murmured his agree. _

_ As they went through the line, his phone (back then it was a Blackberry) rang. Glancing at it, he saw that it was his best friend, Torrie Wilson. Originally, he had decided not to answer any calls, but he hadn't heard from Torrie in a long time. "Torrie?" he answered. _

_ "J-John," it came out as a whisper. _

_ "What is it?" John asked, "Torrie, are you all right?" _

_ All John could hear on the other end was a muffled crying. _

_ "Torrie, what's the matter?" John yelled, worried now. _

_ "P-Peter left me. He left me, John! I've got no one!" Her voice broke and she started to cry. _

_ "I'll be there as soon as I can!" John shoved his phone into his pocket and turned to Elizabeth. _

_ She smiled brightly at him. _

_ God this is gonna be hard_ he thought to himself_, "Liz, I've got something to tell you." _

_ "What is it, babe?" _

_ He sighed and shut his eyes. "I can't come with you to Aspen. I'm sorry, but there's an emergency." _

_ Her mouth gaped. "I-is it your dad? Your mom? One of your brothers? Should I come with you?" _

_ He shook his head. "No, everything's going to be fine. It's just one of my best friends. And they're going to be okay, I just need to go check on them. I'll come up when I'm sure they are okay." _

_ Elizabeth swallowed and cursed in her head. "O-okay, John. I hope your friend feels better." _

_ He leaned over and kissed her. "Thanks so much. I'm sorry. I love you." _

_ "I love you, too." _

_ As he walked off, Liz said, "I guess I'm going to Aspen alone." Then she snorted. "Friend my ass. Wonder what his little whore is like?" _

_ Elizabeth was wrong, though. She had no idea what John's friend was going through. Torrie was scrunched up in a corner of she and Peter's mansion. Tears were streaming down her face as the same thing swirled in her head. _

_ I'm useless._

_ I'm awful. _

_ I'm unlovable. _

_ I'm a terrible person. _

_ She held her head in her hands as her palms grew moist. Why? Why did he leave her? What had she done wrong? And now, she was going to have to spend Christmas, her savior's birthday alone. _

_ And suddenly, there was a knock at the door. If she could have gotten up to answer it, she would have, but her feet were planted firmly to the floor. _

_ "Torrie! Torrie! Open the door or I'm breaking it down!" _

_ Torrie did not get up to answer the door, but she did hear a huge crack as her front door creaked open. Then, she saw her best friend, and the man she loved come toward her. She stared at his white tennis shoes as he knelt down beside her. _

_ "Torrie, it's me. It's John." _

_ Torrie blinked as John put his arms around her. "Torrie, he's an idiot. If he left you, he has the common sense of a worm." _

_ "John," she managed to say, "what's wrong with me? Why would he leave me?" _

_ He kissed the top of Torrie's head and closed his eyes. "If only I knew, Torrie. All I can think of is that he's incredibly stupid. I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you." _

_ For what seemed like (and probably was) hours, John sat with Torrie and dried her tears. He told her that she was worth so much more than she thought and that Peter wasn't worth her tears. He didn't deserve to be cried over and she didn't deserve to be this upset. John listened to every negative thing she said, and then backed it up with a positive and he didn't stop until she fell asleep on the living room sofa, with John's arm around her. And although his arm grew numb and achy, he didn't dare move because Torrie looked like an angel, and he didn't want to disturb her peaceful slumber. The next morning, he made Torrie hot chocolate and listened some more. _

_ And that was the night that Torrie Wilson discovered that she was deeply in love with her best friend. _

_ John Cena. _

**I couldn't really figure out what to put in this, so I decided to put in a lot of description, and a flashback from more of John's point of view. I haven't done a lot of John's feelings, so I did this. Well, I'm going to my friends tonight, so I don't know when I'll update next. Until next time, and thanks for reading! :D **


	12. Back to Basics

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. Special thanks to Skittlez3 and Piegirl22 for the messages. I don't know what I'd be doing without you guys! **

When Torrie was out of the shower in her pajamas, she stepped out. "Shower's free," she said to John. She noticed that his eyes were shut and his chest was moving up and down, up and down, as he slept. Torrie smiled and sat down beside the sleeping John. Her heart fluttered as she slowly placed her dainty had on his muscular one.

John didn't awake and Torrie was thankful. It was almost comforting for her to touch him. She knew that she could not have him, but having him this close to her was a good shot at consolation. Torrie loved John so much that it hurt her to look at him sometimes, knowing that he wasn't and probably would never be hers. John was the best man that Torrie had ever known, the best person, actually, that she had ever known. She felt extremely privileged to be his best friend, but she also felt selfish. Sure, Torrie had went with John to help him get over Elizabeth, but the main reason was to be closer to him.

"I love you, John," Torrie whispered softly.

John stirred and his eyes flitted. Torrie's heart sank. Had he heard what she had just told him? "Hmm?" he asked, half asleep.

"Nothing," Torrie whispered, relieved, "go back to sleep."

When John's eyes slowly closed, Torrie briskly tiptoed to her bed. Getting under the covers, Torrie closed her eyes and sighed with relief. _Thank God he didn't hear me_. Instantly, an exhausted Torrie fell into a deep slumber.

But John Cena's eyes slowly opened. He _had _heard Torrie, had heard her tell him that she loved him. What exactly had it meant? Had she meant that she loved him as a best friend or a brother? Or did she really and truly have feelings for him?

Exhaling, John picked himself up off of the bed and slipped off his sneakers, black ones this time. After removing his shoes, he pushed open the door to the small bathroom of their hotel room. He turned on the cold water, then the hot until it reached a comfortable temperature. He then noticed the doorknob of the bathroom. Smiling, he locked the door; Torrie's absentmindedness still amused him. John yanked off his arm, wrist bands and his , he unbuttoned his shorts and pulled off his boxers and socks. John then stepped into the shower.

While he showered, he couldn't stop his mind from drifting to his best friend, Torrie Wilson. She was absentminded, yes, but when it came to things that actually mattered, Torrie was very smart. Torrie had a big heart, Torrie was kind, loving, real, sweet, beautiful. She was everything a man could want, everything he himself could want. But John just wasn't sure about the events that had led up to now. Reconnecting with Torrie, finding the dRAWing, hearing Torrie say that she loved him. It was just head spinning. John was about ninety-five percent sure that Torrie didn't have feelings for him.

It was the other five percent that made him wonder.

Torrie was his best friend; therefore, it wouldn't be right for her to have feelings for him,

So, John dismissed the thoughts and got out of the shower. He toweled himself dry and put on a fresh pair of boxers and black basketball shorts. Then, he stepped out of the bathroom and got into bed. Instantly, he shut his eyes and slept.

Torrie did not. John's shuffling had awakened her and now she was struggling to return to her slumber. She had tried counting sheep, but she kept picturing them jumping over hay bales, and that was just too distracting, she tried thinking of nothing but darkness, but that freaked her out a little. Now, her mind was drifting back to the letters that she had written John over the years that they didn't see each other, from the first to the last.

_Dear John, _

_ First of all, I guess I should ask how you are. So, how are you? I apologize that I'm not calling you or emailing you, but somehow, this seems more, hell, I don't know, meaningful, maybe? Well, whatever it is, I'm writing you letters, okay? I mainly want to say thank you. Thank you so much for helping me that night that Peter left me. If it wasn't for my best friend, I would have never survived. I mean, now I'm healing, I'm happier than I was. You're also the only person that kept Tim, Travis, and Matt from killing him (God bless my brothers). I know that this is mega, mega short, but don't worry, I'll send many more. _

_ Love, Torrie_

Torrie smiled. That first letter was just to thank him, but he of course, never received it. He never received any of them. The last one she wrote, she never even bothered to mail.

_Dear John, _

_ This will be the last letter I write to you. It's not like you even know that I'm writing to you, your wife's been on my case about them, and she keeps intercepting and sending them back. She even called me the other day. So, I'm going to write this down, but I probably won't even mail it. I guess it's for future reference. But, I feel a little more close to you if I'm writing in the second person to you. Here's exactly what happened, regardless: _

_ I remember that I was about to go to the Barnes and Noble on the Third and Main Intersection. Like, I was even in my car, about to turn it on, and then, my ringtone (at the time, it was You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson, not that it matters) just started to go off. I fumbled in my humongous purse (I know, I should stop carrying around so much junk) for my phone and when I found it, I didn't recognize the number. However, I answered it anyway. _

_ "Hello?" I answered. _

_ "This is Torrie Wilson, isn't it?"_

_ I didn't recognize the voice either, but I still said, "Yes, why?" _

_ "This is Elizabeth Huberdeau-Cena." _

_ I remember how snooty she sounded when she said Cena. Like it was a big deal that she was married to a professional wrestler. I almost told her that I was a professional wrestler, but I bit my tongue. _

_ "Elizabeth?" I asked dumbly, "Can I ask how come you're calling me? Is John okay?" _

_ "John and I are just fine, thanks for asking about me." _

_ I rolled my eyes and thought about how bitchy she was acting. _

_ She continued, "I've called to discuss these little letters that you have been sending my husband." _

_ "So they have reached him? Why is he sending them back?" I asked. _

_ "He doesn't know about them," Liz replied wickedly, "I've been waylaying them. See Torrie, I'm married to him. He doesn't get to receive letters from little whores who think that he's in love with him." _

_ I frowned. She had just called me a whore, of course. I had a right, I think, to have been pissed at her. "He's just a friend, Liz, I've got no romantic intentions. I just want to contact him. We're best friends, for God's sake!" _

_ "I don't think so, Torrie. I've seen the way you look at him...and the way he looks at you," Liz choked on her words, "and I don't like it. He's got some kind of disgusting lust for you and your Playboy ass, but let me tell you something. He's. Married. Stay the hell away from him. He doesn't want you!" _

_ "Elizabeth!" I snapped at her, "I just want to talk to him. Shit, how jealous are you?" _

_ "Jealous enough to get rid of you," Liz answered smugly. _

_ I sighed. "Fine, Liz, do whatever the hell you want. You can keep him to your own clingy ass. But don't ever think that I'm going to give up on my best friend." _

_ Then I pushed the talk button off. I wish that it had been the house phone so that I could slammed the receiver down, but it wasn't. I was so angry that I drove straight to the gym and beat the living hell out of a punching bag for about an hour or so._

_ And that's why you didn't hear from me for so long. I decided to leave Elizabeth to her own possessiveness. I don't blame her, John, you are a great guy and I love you. Shit, I really can't send this to you now, so I guess I'll just let it collect dust in my dresser along with the other ones. At least this one won't have a return-to-sender sticker slapped on it. That part somehow hurt me the most. Is that weird? Well, if it is, I guess I don't give a damn. Shit hurts, you know. _

_ I really wish these letters could have reached you. They explain so much, and I guess I could have called you, but I just didn't want to hear your reactions. I guess I'm a coward, or a flower one. Either way, I'm ashamed. I did have the balls to stand up to your wife, but I also didn't want her to turn it all around on me. So, I zipped my mouth up, tore off the zipper, and threw it into the ocean. Maybe a fish ate it, or a shark? Ha, I made a joke, didn't I. _

_ It feels strange writing like your going to get this, because you're not, and you probably won't ever hear my joke (it wasn't that funny, anyway). But, if you must know, the ink's starting to smear because tears are falling on the pages. I don't know why I'm crying, actually. Maybe I miss you, maybe I'm wallowing in self-pity, maybe it's an awful smoothie version of the two (another joke, I'm on a role). _

_ If you never get this, fine. If you do, remind me to kill myself (just kidding). _

_ Love, Torrie. _

That last letter made Torrie feel empty. Empty head (she was confused), empty heart (she was heartbroken), empty stomach (she couldn't eat). Because, not only had she basically told her best friend goodbye forever, she had also told the man she loved more than anyone in the world. Torrie really couldn't blame Elizabeth, though. If she had John, she'd do anything to keep him, too. It still made her blood boil, though.

Tears creeped onto Torrie's pillow. Not much had changed. Granted, she had John Cena, her best friend, back in her life, but she was also back to square one. She was his best friend, someone he considered to be a friend, but not anything else. And that seemed even worse. At least when they hadn't talked, she didn't have to worry about seeing him and wanting him. At least she didn't have to see him kiss his wife (not that she would anymore). At least she didn't have to hide her feelings. Stacy, of course, knew about Torrie's love for John, but she had not breathed a word to anyone, so Stacy was the only one besides Torrie who knew that she loved John so much. Liz believed it, but couldn't prove it, so Torrie didn't think that she count.

Well, so she thought.

John Cena, the man she loved himself, was starting to figure it all out.

**Whew, guys, I'm so tired! I hadn't planned on making this chapter very long, but I was reading backward and I remembered the letters, so I decided to tie them up. Although they'll make another appearance, the thing with Liz was mostly what I wanted to clear up. So, RAW's on tonight and I'll write Torrie and John's first RAW chapter tonight and post it tomorrow. I know, I know, I've held it out too long, but I can't help it! I've got so many ideas and so many emotions that I want to convey. I hope you all enjoyed! :D**


	13. RAW is WAR

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. Oh, and guys, I know I said that they're in Dallas, but I changed it to Cleveland, to go with last night's RAW. Hope that's all right. Also, I'm totally throwing out the Kane/Cena/Elimination Chamber storyline (and Cena being champion). It's completely pointless, so I'm sticking with Cena and the Rock. Sorry about all the changes, but when I first started this story, I hadn't watch RAW in almost a year. :D**

"Well, Torrie, are you ready?" John asked Torrie the next day.

"Yeah, I guess so. As ready as I'll ever be," Torrie replied.

She and John were now at their first show in Cleveland, Ohio. They began to walk the corridors through the arena. John was decked out in his old "Doctor of Thuganomics" getup. His jersey was blue and read, Cleveland. He even had his old signature chain with the lock on it.

John checked the time on his phone, then he sighed. "Well, Tor, here I go. I guess you can just hang out here until our segment. Sound good?"

Torrie nodded. "Yeah, sure."

He hugged her bye and walked off. Torrie watched him until he disappeared.

Exhaling, she spun on her heels and walked the other way. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to be doing while she waited for her bit. She tugged on her T-shirt. She was wearing John's "Rise Above Hate" shirt, quarter length jeans, and white sneakers. Her hair was loose and curly, classic Torrie Wilson.

She took a seat on an empty couch. For a few minutes, she played Temple Run on her iPhone. Soon, she grew bored with it and watched what was going on, on RAW. She smiled as she saw John rapping about the Rock's boobies. When he pulled out the nuts, Torrie laughed loudly. She really missed his thug persona, and seeing it again really pleased her.

"Torrie Wilson?" she heard a voice ask, "is that really you?"

Torrie looked up and saw one of her closest guy friends in the WWE (besides John, of course) Shawn Michaels.

"Shawny!" Torrie exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him, "It's been forever!"

"Really?" Shawn replied, playing dumb, "I thought I saw you yesterday."

Torrie giggled and slapped his arm. "Come on, Shawn. You're not that old...yet."

He raised his eyebrows. "Not yet, eh? Well, then..."

John had just finished his rap and was making his way backstage to ready himself for his next segment. This one, would be John announcing that he had a manager. Heading to his locker room, he noticed Torrie and Shawn Michaels laughing and talking. He smiled, setting out for them.

"John Cena," Shawn said, nodding.

John grinned, his dimples showing, "Shawn Michaels. Ready to confront the Undertaker?"

"Mark?" Shawn asked, "Big deal. Sure, he looks scary, but on the inside, he's a big softie."

"Right," Torrie added, "he's married to my good friend, Michelle McCool, so, obviously, he's not dead."

The three of them burst out laughing. John hadn't felt this happy in a while. Sure, Brock was on RAW with him and Randy was in the WWE, but Shawn was one of his best friends. And of course, Torrie _was_ his best friend.

They continued to talk until Shawn had to leave for his talk with the Undertaker.

Torrie and John remained silent for a few moments after Shawn left.

"Remember how our bit's gonna go?" John asked.

Torrie smiled. "How could I forget? It's my first one in almost four years."

He chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'm just making sure. Like you said, it's your first one in almost four years. Did you like my rap?"

"Sure did," Torrie replied, "you're still really good."

"Yeah, I know," John replied, "I guess I should go get ready."

Torrie shoved him slightly. "Yeah, you probably should."

"Like your shirt, by the way. I know I've seen it somewhere before, but just can't place it...," he trailed off.

Torrie rolled her eyes. "Begone, Cena. Before I give you a DDT."

"See ya in a little while," he said, before leaving.

John walked to his locker room and changed into his "Rise About Hate" shirt, camo shorts, black tennis shoes, his wrist and arm bands, and his hat. When he was dressed, he made his way back to the main backstage area. While he walked, he contemplated asking Torrie about the drawing and her saying that she loved him. Should he? It was probably nothing, but still, he wanted to know. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that maybe, just maybe, Torrie had feelings for him.

He found Torrie sitting primly on the couch, watching the Miz and CM Punk's match. This match would determine if the Miz would go to Wrestlemania.

He sat down beside her. "Who you pulling for, Tor?"

She looked up at the man who made her heart pound. She shrugged. "I don't really like either of them. You should be the champ-"

John grinned at that comment.

"And the Miz is just annoying. Like, seriously: I'm awesome and you are not? What is the point of that?"

John laughed. "I don't know, Torrie. But listen, after the show, let's just go back to the hotel. I'm already tired, and besides, I want to talk to you about something."

Torrie frowned. "Really? What is it?"

John shook his head. "It's really nothing important. I don't want to bother you with it right now, so let's just focus on what's next."

Torrie nodded. "Okay, then." She played with her blond curls, running her fingers through them.

They continued to watch the match as the Miz had the upper hand, before Punk flipped him over and kicked him in the face.

"I will admit, CM does have some good moves," John said.

They watched as Punk locked the Cobra Vise onto Miz. Miz tapped out and Chris Jericho spoke to him on the jumbo-TRON. Apparently, Punk's father was an alcoholic.

"That's taking it too far," Torrie said, "is he stupid?"

John nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

Torrie didn't like the subject, even though it was fake, so she changed it. "You know who I'd like to confront tonight?"

"Who?" John asked.

"The Rock. God, I can't stand him! He's so freaking stupid. Every time I watch, I just wanna tell him to shut his damn mouth."

John smiled, his dimples showing. "He's not here yet, Tor."

"Oh," she replied, "well, when he gets here, then."

John checked his watch again. "It's time, Torrie, get ready."

John stepped out to the ring yet again. The fans reacted fairly equally. The ones on Team Cenation cheered loudly, while the ones on Team Bring It booed piercingly.

He grabbed a microphone.

"Wasn't Cena already out here?" Michael Cole asked Jerry "The King" Lawler.

"He sure was, Cole. We've already seen the Doctor of Thuganomics rap. I wonder what's next."

"Let's see, then," Cole replied.

"I'm not here to talk anymore," John said, "let's just back up a little. Can any of you remember me ever having a manager? Or even anyone assisting me?"

The crowd reacted with a murmur of a yes's, but mainly no's.

"That's right," John said, "not really. So, I've taken the liberty of hiring myself a manager, to not only accompany me, but to help me take care of some of my affairs."

"Really?" Cole asked, "Who do you think it is, King?"

"I don't know," King replied, "but I hope that it's a diva!"

"So without further ado, please welcome, my new manager!" John announced, pointing his hand in the direction of the stage.

_Whoa! I want a woman like that so bad. Yeah! I lie awake at night and think of all the things that I would do with a girl like that._

Torrie's music hit and she came out. The crowd screamed at the return of one of the WWE's most beloved divas.

"I don't believe my eyes, Cole!" King announced, "It's Torrie Wilson!"

"I can't believe it, either! This is a huge shocker! No one saw it coming!"

Torrie did her signature peace sign kiss and ran down the stage to the ring. She hugged John before getting a microphone. "Hi, everybody!" she exclaimed.

The crowd went wild; she grinned widely. "God, do you know how much I've missed that?"

The crowd roared again.

"As most of you know, I'm injured, therefore I can't compete. However, I'm back as John Cena's personal manager," she grinned at him, "I can't thank him enough. The WWE is so very important to me, and it's been hard being away from it for almost four years. But I'm back and I don't plan on leaving for a long, long time!"

John then spoke, "Torrie's been one of my best friends for a long, long time and having her back on RAW is great, don't y'all agree?"

The crowd ripped with its reply.

"I know I'm happy, Cole," King said, "I wonder if she'll bring her puppy next time."

Cole scoffed, "You and puppies."

John's music hit, and he dropped the microphone. Opening the ropes for Torrie, they exited the arena.

"Well, guess who's trending now, King?" Cole asked.

"It's Torrie, isn't it? King replied.

"That felt great!" Torrie exclaimed after exiting the ring.

"I know," John replied, "I've missed having you here. Didn't really realize it until you came back to an actual show and were on it."

"I saw you at the Diva's battle royal a few Wrestlemania's back," Torrie argued. "Yeah, but that was different," claimed John, "you're back for good, now."

Torrie laughed. "And next week, you're up against Mark Henry."

"Yeah," he replied, "and I've beat him before, so I'm definitely not worried."

"I didn't say you were," Torrie giggled.

"Yo, man!" Torrie and John looked up. Coming toward them, were Kelly Kelly and Brock.

"Great rap earlier, man!" Brock said.

"Yeah, and great win against Daniel Bryan, dude," John replied, "that Black Tiger Bomb was sick!"

Torrie hugged Kelly. "It's so great having you back!" Kelly announced, "I'm the only original diva left, and actually, I'm not that original."

Torrie grinned. "I know girl."

"I'm hoping to get my hands on Eve soon," Kelly said, "that girl's been annoying me."

Torrie felt a slight pang of jealousy. She couldn't help it, but feel envious of Kelly. Torrie couldn't compete, while Kelly could.

The four of them turned to the television playing the Rock's stupid little song. Torrie rolled her eyes, but John didn't even get mad. He touched her shoulder. "Don't even get mad, Torrie. He's not worth it."

Her fists clenched. "You're not even married any more. How could he say that?"

He shrugged. "Don't even worry about it, Tor," then leaned forward and whispered, "it's fake."

Torrie shook her head. "Yeah, he really cares about the fans. Making fun of them! I should go beat his ass!"

Kelly and Brock laughed.

"It's not funny!" Torrie screeched at them.

"It kind of is," Kelly replied.

"Yeah," Brock agreed.

"God, I hate the Rock! He has no freaking right to make fun of your mom, John!" she yelled.

"I know," John replied, "but look Tor, he's using the screen to read the lyrics off of. He's too much of a puss bag to remember his lines!"

"It still makes me sick," Torrie replied.

John hugged her. "It's gonna be okay," he told her.

Torrie sighed. With John's arms around her, everything probably would be okay.

**Guys, it was hard for me to write this. The Rock's song pissed me off so freaking bad! But it's all right, next week, Cena's gonna school him again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was total crap. Well, until next time! :D**


	14. You Know What Happens When You Assume

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. **

John put the key card into the slot and turned the doorknob. RAW was over for the night, and it was time to talk to Torrie. He still was not sure how he was going to bring up the subject. Should he start off with, "I know this sounds crazy, but..." or maybe he should use the bandaid effect? Short and to the point. "Torrie, do you have feelings for me?"

Still thinking, he opened the door and held it for Torrie.

"I'm still so pissed at the Rock!" Torrie screeched, "God, he's such a scandalous bitch!"

John's dimples shown as he grinned. "Couldn't come up with your own insult, I see."

"Well, I liked the way that it sounded. Besides, you said it, so you should be flattered," she replied with a sheepish smile.

"All right, then. I am, I guess."

Torrie smiled slightly before sitting down on her bed. "So what's this big thing that we've got to talk about."

John's smile fell. He sighed and sat down next to her. "Tor, I know that I'm probably jumping to conclusions, but I...," he trailed off.

"Yes, John?" Torrie asked.

John watched as Torrie drummed her fingers on the comforter on the bed. Her emerald green eyes sparkled as she gazed at him.

And John knew.

Yet, there was something inside of him that prevented him from asking her about it. However, John wasn't stupid and he could tell that there was definitely something brewing in the gorgeous blond. He wasn't totally sure how he felt about it, either.

"John?'

John snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry."

Torrie was getting very impatient. "John, what the hell is it?"

John sighed. "It's nothing really. I...I just wanted to say uh...ask about your...-" Fuck. He couldn't make any words come out at all.

"Shit, John!" Torrie shrieked, "You're starting to freak me out!"

"How's your personal life?" he blurted out.

She gave him a weird look. "Cena, are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. But you didn't answer the question, woman."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, deciding to forget about John's weird actions. "It's fine, man."

"That's not what I meant," John replied with a smile, "when's the last time that you had a date?"

Torrie shrugged. "Like...the week before you came to visit."

John snorted. "Yeah, right. Torrie, I'm a little imperceptive, but I'm not outright stupid."

"I know that," Torrie retorted with a smile.

"And better yet, I'm your best friend. You can't hide anything from me," John said.

_That's what you think_, Torrie thought in her head, _you don't know that I love you._

"So?" Torrie asked.

"So," John replied, "tell me the truth. When's the last time you had a date?"

Torrie swallowed hard. "Nick," she whispered softly.

John swallowed too, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "I thought so."

"Why does this even matter?" Torrie asked, "What's the big freaking deal?"

"Torrie, why? You're so bright, so beautiful, so...classy. I know that you've been asked out, so why do you rejecting people?"

Torrie sighed. "Peter-and Nick-have both made me so unhappy. I never want to be that miserable again."

John shook his head. "Torrie, you can't base your entire life around those two jerk offs. You're bound to fall in love again."

Torrie refrained from rolling her eyes. "John, I could say the same damn thing about you. When are _you_ going to date again?"

John folded his arms across his chest. "That's not fair. Elizabeth and I just started the divorce process. It's been years since Peter and Nick."

Torrie sighed.

"Torrie, there's got to be some other reasons. What are they?" John hoped that she didn't try to work her way out of it again.

Torrie said nothing.

"What is it?" John asked, arms still folded, "You're not worming your way out of it either, so you might as well start talking."

Torrie exhaled long and deeply. "I-I'm...I'm holding out for someone else," she said disconcertingly.

"Who are you holding out for?" John asked with a frown.

Torrie shook head. "It doesn't matter."

Smiling, John said, "It matters to me."

Torrie shook her head. "He doesn't feel the same way, John. It's a lost cause."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive," he replied.

"No," Torrie replied.

John then decided to confront her about the notebook's picture and her saying that she loved him. "Torrie, don't freak out on me, okay?"

Torrie frowned. "Why would I freak out on you?"

"Because," he replied, "I've-I've found-and heard some stuff that's...that's led me to believe that...," he trailed off.

"That what?" Torrie asked, clearly confused.

John sighed. "Torrie, yesterday, uh, I found this, this notebook on your coffee table."

"O-kay," Torrie replied, stretching and separating the syllables.

"It had this...heart on it. And in the heart there were letters. And the letters were T and J."

"Okay," Torrie mentally slapped herself. How could she have been so damn stupid?

"Okay? That's all that you can say? Fuck, Torrie! Is that not a coincidence?"

"No...," Torrie trailed off.

"T, Torrie! J, John!" Torrie sighed. "John, stop shouting, please. And the T and the J do not mean Torrie and John."

John shook his head. "Well, Torrie, what the hell can they possibly mean?"

"T-Taylor and Joe!" Torrie stammered.

John frowned in confusion. "Taylor and Joe?"

"Taylor Swift and Joe Jonas...I-I loved them together," she spluttered.

John groaned and put his head in his hand. "First of all, you hate Taylor Swift with a passion. Second of all, you lost interest in the Jonas Brothers a long time ago."

Right, John was her best friend. Truly, she couldn't hide anything from her.

"John, why would you think that I'd draw a heart with our initials them? Well, you know, signifying love?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," John snapped.

"I-"

"And it's not only that," John softened, "last night, I heard you tell me that you love me."

Torrie's heart sank; he _knew_. "John, of course I love you. You're my very best friend in the world. I don't hate you."

John shrugged. "I'm just stating the facts. You said that you're holding out for someone that doesn't feel the same way, right?"

Torrie nodded. "But it's not you."

Then she stood up.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"To shower," she replied, "you're really pissing me off with all of this assuming. John, I love you, but not in that way. You've got to understand that."

"Torrie, wait," he reached out for her arm.

She pulled away. "Whatever it is," she replied, "it can wait."

John's heart did a flip-flop as he watched her walk away. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he had been _positive_ that Torrie was in love with him. Just positive! And now she was denying it like a compulsive-lying criminal. Actually, for some reason, he had secretly been hoping that it was true.

What the hell was wrong with John Cena?

**Sorry that it's short, guys, but if I would have kept going, I would have wrote about them getting together, and I've got so much more planned before that happens, lol. So, I read **_**Big Apple Takedown**_**. John was barely in it, but it really hinted that he and Torrie were together, so I was happy. Overall, it was kind of **_**The Marine**_**. God, it's so freaking good! I keep picturing Kate as Torrie Wilson, instead of Kelly Carlson, ha, ha. I guess I've been reading and writing too much Jorrie fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoyed! :D**


	15. Don't You Get It?

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. **

Torrie angrily stepped into the shower. Well, maybe it wasn't anger, but it was something. Embarrassment perhaps? John was onto her; he knew that she had feelings for him. Maybe he hadn't registered that she was in love with him yet, but he would if she didn't start doing a better job at keeping her guard up. John mustn't ever know the truth.

Squeezing a reasonable amount of shampoo onto her palm, Torrie began to scrub her blond curls. The hot water streamed down onto her body. Usually, every problem that crossed Torrie's life would be paused for a short time, but not today. Torrie wasn't sure if she was going to get around this.

A part of her, a small one, though, was feeling the teensiest bit relieved. Perhaps she wouldn't have to hide the biggest secret of her life any more. But when that thought crossed her mind, she dismissed it. John could not know that she loved him. He couldn't know that he was the first thing that she thought about in the morning, the last thing before she slept at night. He didn't know that he was the reason that she lived.

But he was just now getting divorced. And besides, they were best friends. Becoming romantically involved would screw up their amazing friendship. No one wants to lose their best friend, even if it means going through life with their love unrequited. Torrie knew all about it, and she'd been living with it for years and years. It didn't matter, anyway.

Torrie sighed as she washed her body with a purple loofah. Soon, her entire body was covered with lavender scented suds. She was dreading getting out of the shower. She was really pissed at John and he probably wasn't very happy with her, either. He had had no idea that she was sensitive to the subject. However, he was figuring out that she loved him, so she had to stop drawing hearts. She had to stop fantasizing about him, and stop gazing at him.

She might even have to kill every feeling that she had for John Cena.

Meanwhile John was lying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. It was white, with a brown ceiling fan, and if you looked really, really close, you could see a tiny yellow stain. It could have been anything: a spot where it had gotten old, a stain, anything really. John had never spent that much time staring at a ceiling. Usually, he had better things to do, but he didn't want to watch television or get on his laptop or his phone.

To say the least, he was bored.

"Only boring people get bored," his father, John Cena Sr, used to say. John wasn't a boring person by any means, but right now, he was exhausted. Physically, mentally, emotionally. His best friend was angry at him, his wife had left him, his fans were losing faith in him. It was amazing how quickly people would turn on someone when an old favorite returned. The Rock this, the Rock that. Frankly, John was sick of it. The only halfway decent thing about his life was that Torrie was back in it.

Torrie.

She wasn't in love with him, so she said. He should have been relieved, but for some reason, he just..wasn't. There might have been a tiny part of him that was hoping, praying even, that Torrie was in love with him. But why? Torrie was his best friend! He didn't have feelings for her. Or did he?

God, that thought scared him. Shit! What if he did? What if he really and truly had honest-to-goodness passion for her? Torrie was beautiful, smart, fun, kind, loving, everything that he could want. And there was no worries about computability. It was driving him stark crazy.

John shook his head and began cracking his knuckles, one by one. Then his neck, his back, his toes, even his wrists and ankles. Now yes, he knew that it wasn't good for him, but he couldn't help it. This was what he did when he was nervous.

He heard the door to the bathroom open slowly and it creaked. Any other day, the sound would have drove him bananas, but right now, he was entirely focused on one, Torrie Wilson.

Torrie was dressed in a short, soft pink nightdress. Her lips were pressed tightly together in a line, and she passed John, purposely not looking at him.

John decided not to push her to speak to him. As she got under the covers of her bed, he stood up from his and took off his shirt. He decided to sleep with his shorts on. He didn't feel like walking to the bathroom to change shorts.

As John was doing this, Torrie tried very hard not to stare at his perfect abs and chest. It didn't really matter how mad she was at him, she still really loved his sexy body.

He got under his own covers and turned onto his side, facing Torrie. She too was on her side, but was not facing him. It was dark, but he could still make out her silhouette, and the blond curls spilling over the white pillow.

Neither of them could sleep. Try as they may, there was just too much on their minds. Torrie was worried about John finding out her secret, John was worried that he was _wrong_ about her secret.

"Torrie," John whispered.

Torrie pretended like she hadn't heard him.

"Torrie!" he whispered much louder.

"What, John?" she snapped.

"I-I wanna talk," he said.

"About what?" she asked, "your accusations? I don't think so, John."

John sighed and lifted the covers off of his bed. He jumped out of it and went to Torrie's, sitting down beside her. "Talk."

She sat up. "I don't want to talk to you. I'm tired. Goodnight, John!" she fell back down on the pillow.

"Torrie, do you really not have feelings for me?" John asked.

"No!" Torrie snapped.

"Really?" John asked, "I just don't believe you."

Torrie shook her head. "John, what is this? An ego trip?"

John rolled his eyes. "No, Torrie, it's not. Look, if you do like me, it's okay."

"I don't like you!" Torrie yelled.

John grew quiet.

"I'm sorry," Torrie apologized, "I didn't mean to snap at you, but I'm sick of this conversation. I don't like you that way, and that's final!"

John nodded. "All right, Tor. I'm sorry that I nagged you about it. I just thought...," he trailed off.

Torrie softened. "It's fine, John. It's fine."

"No, it isn't," John replied, "I had no right to do that to you. We're best friends, so why would we lie to another?"

"We wouldn't," Torrie agreed, "now, let's go to sleep."

John went to get out of his bed, but Torrie stopped him. "Do you think that maybe...uh, you could stay with me in this bed tonight?"

John was confused but didn't question her. "Sure," he replied. He laid back down on the pillow beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

Torrie's heart quivered. "Thank you, John. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Torrie," he replied.

Snuggled in each other's arms, the two fell asleep.

**Aww! I loved this chapter, although they aren't together yet. I thought about getting them together here and making the whole thing shorter, but I don't want to stop writing about them just yet. I love this story WAY too much. So, I wrote this while watching **_**Fools Rush In**_**, my all time favorite movie. It has Matthew Perry and Salma Hayek. They play Alex and Isabel, who get married after she gets pregnant. Alex is this NYC WASP, and Isabel's a sassy Mexican girl. Matthew Perry's character reminds me a lot of his character, Chandler, on Friends. Salma Hayek's amazing, too. I love it soooo much and it was a big inspiration for this chapter. I really recommend it! :D **


	16. Something's Gotta Give

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. **

_Your time is up, my time is now. You can't see me, my time is now! It's the franchise, boy, I'm shining now. You can't see me, my time is now! _

Torrie's eyes flew open. _What the hell_? She thought to herself.

_In case you forgot or fell off, I'm still hot, knock your shell off. _

It was John's iPhone. She reached over the sleeping WWE superstar and grabbed his phone. "Hello?" she answered, groggily.

"Torrie?" Vince McMahon replied questioningly.

"Yeah," Torrie said, "it's me. John's sleeping."

"Can you wake him up?" he asked.

"Can I take a message?" she asked.

He sighed. "I guess so. It involves you, too."

"Is it the tabloid?" Torrie asked, horrified.

"No," Mr. McMahon replied, "everyone's pretty much dismissed that. It was in the tabloids, after all. Besides, it's yesterday's news."

Torrie breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyway, I've scheduled you two for an interview today. It's for Extra and it's partly to promote Wrestlemania. They've agreed to come down here for it."

"What time?" she asked.

"Ten o'clock," he replied.

"Ten o'clock!" Torrie repeated, although not in the same tone, "We didn't get back to the hotel until almost one!"

"Sorry," Vince shrugged, "that's just what I wanted to schedule."

"Why me, too?" Torrie asked.

"The writers-and I-we're considering putting you and John together," Vince answered matter-of-factly.

Torrie was shocked, but her heart still grew excited at the sound of that. "Really?" Torrie asked, "Like in a relationship?"

"Yes," Vince replied, "see, we're thinking that it would be a nice hook. Superstar falls for his manager-slash-valet. Doing an interview will promote it, and we'll also put it on ."

Torrie chuckled. "You're the boss. Okay, I'll wake up John and tell him."

Vince told her the address before they hung up.

Vince McMahon sat down his phone before sitting back down at his desk. He had decided not to question Torrie as to why she answered his phone. He had secretly always hoped that Torrie and John would get together. Not that he was implying that they were. But they probably had.

Vince and Linda had been married a long time to the love of his life and he had two children to show for it. He loved his company, he loved the WWE, yes, but his family was most definitely the most important thing in his life. He hoped for the same happiness for all of his superstars. Luckily, most of them had gotten married and had kids, but the face of his company, John Cena, had recently gotten divorced and he knew that it had to be hard on him. Ever since his arrival to the company, McMahon knew that Cena was different. He had a spark, one that was totally committed to the company. You could tell after knowing him for only a couple of minutes that the WWE was his entire life.

Mr. McMahon also couldn't help but notice the physical chemistry when both Cena and Torrie were in a room together. In fact, he doubted that he was the only one who knew about it. He definitely noticed the knowing glances that everyone exchanged when John and Torrie spoke to or looked at one another.

All he could hope was that they'd be happy.

Back at the hotel, Torrie was rubbing her eyes, trying to get enough energy to sit up and wake up John. She groggily watched as John's chest rose up and down as he slept. God, he was so hot! Torrie wished sometimes that she could just tackle him and kiss him forever. But she knew that she couldn't, so she didn't.

Torrie poked John in the side and said, "Johnny!"

He groaned and scooted away from her. "Go away!" he said.

"We've got to get up, John. Vince just called, and he scheduled us an interview."

John opened one eye. "An interview?"

"For Extra. It's to promote Wrestlemania...and what's to come on RAW."

John opened his other eyes and yawned. "What's to come?" he asked.

"Uh...," Torrie trailed off. "I'm not sure exactly. He just said that there was gonna be a change in our story line."

John sat up. "Wonder what that meant."

Torrie played dumb and shrugged. For some reason, she wasn't ready to tell John that they might have an onscreen romance.

"Hmm," John said, "well, what time is this interview?"

"Ten," Torrie replied.

"Ten o'clock!" John reacted the same way as she had.

Torrie giggled. "Yeah, ten o'clock. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

"Well, what time is it now?" he asked, groaning.

"It's," Torrie tilted her head to the digital clock beside the bed, "eight-oh-seven."

"Shit," he said, "we've just got, like two and a half hours left. So, I guess we should get up."

"Yeah, I guess so," Torrie agreed.

John lifted the blanket from his body and stood up. "And Torrie."

"What?" she asked.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she almost chuckled.

"For forgiving me. I was so out of line last night that it was almost criminal. And besides, your the best friend that I've got. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Torrie smiled. "You're welcome. And I'm sorry that I freaked out so much over everything."

John nodded, walking off toward the bathroom.

Torrie started at him as he sauntered off. She loved that man with every fiber in her being. Sure, she couldn't do anything about it, but she still wasn't willing to give him up. There was a small part of her that still prayed every day to God that he would someday love her, too. She knew that you weren't supposed to pray for things like that, but she couldn't help it. Sometimes, one could only turn to God for help.

Torrie knew that John had went to the bathroom first because she would take so long. This wasn't the first time that they'd shared a room, and every time since the first, he'd ran to the bathroom before she had a chance to. While it only took him about fifteen minutes to get ready for the day, it took her around an hour and a half. She was a diva, after all. She had to shower, brush her teeth, shave her legs and underarms, wash her face, dry her hair, curl it, wash her face, get dressed, and put on her makeup. That couldn't be done in fifteen minutes, but yet, John didn't understand it. To this day, she had tried to explain it to him, but he still didn't get it. Typical man, huh?

Torrie watched _Good Morning America_ while John was in the bathroom. Typical news. Recipes, murders, extraordinary discoveries, new charities. Nothing caught her eye. Usually, she only watched on Fridays, when they had concerts. Her favorite one was Lady Gaga's a couple years back. It was so interesting and Gaga had sounded amazingly good live. Torrie had watched it with Ellie and Ellie's son, Caleb.

She couldn't help but wonder how this interview was going to go. Would she say something wrong? Would John say something wrong? Would they grill them about the tabloid photos? It had been a while since she had done an interview. Granted, she had done a lot back in her WWE days and a few when she and Nick had opened _Officially Jaded_, but she had never been very good at them.

Torrie changed the channel from the news to the movie channels, where one of her favorite movies, _Pretty Woman_, was on. Torrie laid back on the bed and thought, _well, this day is starting out all right._

And it had.

Not only had she woken up with the man that she loved (even though nothing had happened), but she had also started back on the WWE the night before, and she was now watching one of her many favorite movies. Later, after the interview, she and John would probably go out to eat or something, too.

Torrie's life was definitely looking up.

**Sorry it's short again. But listen, I'll be writing a lot this weekend, AND this next week is my spring break, so more than likely I won't update, as I have no internet at home. So, I'll probably write either a lot of short chapters or a few really long ones. I hope it's the latter. Longer chapters make me feel accomplished. And like before, if you know of ANY Jorrie fan fiction, please let me know. I'm dying to read some more, but I've read almost all that I can find. Maybe a few more people should start writing about them again, lol. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! **


	17. Infamous Interview

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. **

Torrie finished putting on her final layer of lip gloss and smacked her lips together. She checked her reflection, and satisfied with the way she looked, exited the bathroom.

John was sitting on his bed, watching a rerun of _That 70's Show_. He watched as Torrie stepped in front of him. She was clad in a knee length, royal blue dress with a sweetheart neckline, and a small ripple at the bottom of it. On her feet, were silver pumps with a bow on either shoe, located right below the toes. She wore a silver charm necklace, silver hoop earrings, and a silver cross necklace. Simply put, she looked beautiful.

"So," Torrie said, grabbing her purse, "how do I look?"

John gave her a nod. "Great. How about me?"

Torrie laughed. He was dressed in a deep green polo, nice jeans, and white tennis shoes, but he also wore a gold watch. Today, he had decided to leave out his signature cap and he didn't act particularly pleased about it.

"Hot," she replied, before bursting into giggles.

John rolled his eyes and smiled his dimply smile. "I sure hope that that wasn't sarcastic."

Torrie shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

"Damn it," John replied, hopping off of the bed.

"Whatever," Torrie said, opening the door. "Either way, we'd better get our asses in gear. If we don't leave, like now, we're going to be late."

John followed Torrie out of the hotel room, and they took the elevator down to the hotel lobby. Walking outside, they spotted one of John's cars, a white Mitsubishi. John got into the driver side, and Torrie in the passenger. As John was backing out, Torrie turned on the radio. The song that was playing was "Love Don't Run" by Steve Holy.

_This is gonna hurt. This is gonna hurt like hell. This is gonna damn near kill me. Sometimes the truth ain't easy. I know that you're scared of telling me something I don't wanna hear, baby, believe that I'm not leaving. You couldn't give me one good reason. Love don't run. Love don't hide. It won't turn away or back down from a fight. Baby, I'm right here, and I ain't going anywhere. Love's too tough. Won't give up, not on us. Baby, love don't run. _

Those words hit Torrie Wilson really hard. It wasn't hard to see that just being this close to John was taking a toll on her. Maybe he wasn't with his wife anymore, but somehow, that fact made it worse. No longer did Torrie have to feel jealous of Elizabeth Huberdeau. But now that there was no one to be jealous of, well, Torrie just felt that there was no longer a reason for John to not be with her. Elizabeth had been an excuse, but now that she and John were getting divorced, there wasn't a reason for John not to be with Torrie.

Obviously, he just didn't want her.

And that killed her. The man that Torrie loved her the most was also the one who could break her down the farthest, and the worst part was that he didn't even know it. He just thought that they were great friends, although Torrie wanted to be so much more.

"Where exactly is this place at?" John asked.

Torrie smiled. John was so awful with directions. "Follow the road until you get to the two way, then take a right, and then a left, and it's the second building on the right."

"Follow, two way, right, left, right," John repeated.

"Correct," Torrie grinned.

"Who needs a GPS when you're around, Tor?" John asked, eyes still glued to the road.

Torrie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Okay," John said, "what does GPS stand for?"

Torrie lowered her eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," John replied, "I really don't know."

"Global positioning system, John."

"Oh."

Torrie smiled. "Oh, John."

John grinned and took the left the turn.

"There it is," Torrie said, pointing.

Well, here they were. The building was elevated and tan. It was the sole broadcasting station in Cleveland, and that was where their interview was to be held.

Torrie unbuckled her seatbelt, closed the door, and stepped out of the car.

"Ready for this?" John asked.

Torrie smiled and nodded, joining him on his right side. "What do you think they're gonna ask us about?"

John shrugged. "Probably a lot of stuff. Wrestlemania, you coming back, the Rock," he made a face, "fairly generic stuff."

Torrie grinned. "Okay...," she trailed off, "you think they'll dare to bring up the tabloids?"

"I don't know," John replied, "I hope not. I hate having to dismiss rumors. It's such a pain."

"I know!" Torrie agreed, "Just because someone took a picture of Alex Rodriguez and I talking in public, they think that I'm dating him. Some people still think that he and I are an item."

John grinned. "I still find that funny."

Torrie shook her head. "I don't. Steroid using showboat." Then she smiled, "But at least I didn't say that in an interview."

John groaned at Torrie's referral of his infamous CNN interview about steroid use. "I won't say that I didn't mean any of that, because I seriously did. Steroids are awful. I've lost too many friends to those damn things."

"What pisses me off is that they took it out of context and made it sound like you said that you couldn't say that you'd never used them, but that they couldn't prove you had. I don't think anyone's stupid enough to believe that you'd do steroids," Torrie added.

John pursed his lips together. Torrie could tell that the subject really upset him. "That's why I watch Fox News. They may be some seriously narrow minded conservatives, but at least they keep everything truthful. And they don't kiss Obama's ass."

Torrie grinned as they reached the front door.

John, being the gentleman that he was, opened the door for her. That was one of Torrie's favorite things about John. He was very polite, very courteous. He had been known to call people puss bags every now and again, but only to people who deserved it. He knew how to treat a woman, thanks to his father, who had raised him the right way. Torrie had only met his father once and only one of his brothers, Sean, the youngest. They were both very charming, but John was most definitely her favorite Cena man. The lobby of the broadcasting station was quite gaudy. The couch was a green and orange-yellow floral print, with dark orange carpeting and lemon yellow vertical striped walls. There were two women and a man behind a huge counter.

"There he is," the blond woman whispered to the redheaded woman.

"Omigosh!" the redhead tried not to squeal. She didn't succeed.

"And there's Torrie," the man whispered to them. Torrie was not one to assume, but she had a feeling that the man was more than likely gay. He was very cute, clean-cut, and had a nice smile.

She and John sauntered their way to the counter.

"Mr. Cena and Ms. Wilson, I presume" the blond guessed.

Torrie and John both nodded.

"I'm Julia, follow me, please."

Julia led them down a long hallway, to an elevator. Torrie eyed John and instantly, he understood why. He moved closer to her, putting his arm slightly around her. Everyone has their little fears, and elevators was one of Torrie's. Well, it wasn't really the elevators that scared her, it was what happened when elevators got stuck. You never knew. People have probably been murdered in elevators, you could get stuck for hours, the list goes on and on.

Torrie felt better now that John's arm was around her. Actually, she felt better than better, almost as if everything in her was about to melt.

The elevator dinged when they reached the fifth floor.

"Here we are," Julia said, stepping out of the elevator. John and Torrie followed her. The room was white. White floors, white walls, white chairs. There was a black chair in front of the two white chairs, with cameras everywhere. A green screen was behind the two white chairs. There were camera crew people everywhere.

"Just have a seat and the interviewer will be here shortly. In the meantime, can I get you in coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee," John replied.

"Tea," Torrie replied.

Julia nodded before exiting the room.

"She was nice," Torrie said.

"Yeah," John replied, "but she acted like she had better stuff to be doing."

"Because she probably does," Torrie responded.

John grinned. "Yeah, probably so. But, she must have been pretty starstruck. I mean, she was walking with Torrie Wilson, after all."

Torrie blushed furiously. She hated how easily she blushed, and she also hated how easy it showed, due to her fair skin tone. "Oh, shut up, Mr. WWE. If she was starstruck over anybody, it was you. You're John _freaking _Cena for chrissake."

John grinned again, his dimples showing. "Oh, all right. But I wasn't on _Playboy _twice."

Torrie made a face. "John, you're also not a girl. I doubt that men would like seeing other naked men if they're buying _Playboy_. Now, _Playgirl_, that's another story...," she trailed off before bursting into giggles.

John shook his head before looking up at the ceiling. "Why can't I have normal friends?"

"Why can't I have normal friends?" Torrie mimicked, playfully mocking the WWE superstar.

"Now, now," Cena said, poking Torrie's side, "I am your employer, essentially. Therefore, if you aren't kind to me, I can fire you, you know."

"Technically," Torrie poked _his_ side, "it's a story line. The McMahon's are my employers. Threaten all you want, best friend."

"Kay," he answered.

Torrie's jaw dropped. "You...you kayed me! Jo-hn," she whined, "Kaying people is sooo rude!" "Kay."

"Argh!"

"Kay."

"John-"

"Hello," a brunette woman with a cheerful smile came in with Julia on her heels.

"Hi," Torrie replied, shaking her hand, "Torrie Wilson."

"John Cena," John shook her hand, too.

"I'm Erica Gentry and I'm from Extra. I'll be interviewing you today," she smiled and sat opposite to them.

Julia handed Torrie and John their drinks. After taking a small sip of her tea, Torrie asked, "How exactly is this interview going to work?"

"Well," Erica began, "first I'm going to interview you two together, and then my colleague, Matthew Woolbright will interview both of you separately."

Torrie didn't like the sound of that. She didn't totally trust this Erica Gentry woman, and although she wasn't sure why, she did not want to be interviewed alone.

"Separately?" Torrie repeated, "Why?"

"It's standard procedure," Erica replied, "it's just to get multiple perspectives confidentially."

Torrie bit her lip. And because she did, John noticed that she was uneasy. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. With John's gentle touch, just like that, Torrie was fine.

"Okay," Torrie sighed.

"All right then," Erica nodded. She looked toward the cameramen. "Are you all ready?" she asked them.

They each gave her a thumbs up. "Just tell us when you're ready, Mrs. Gentry."

"We're ready," Erica said, nodding.

"3...2...1," one of the men said, "and we're rolling."

"Hi, I'm Erica Gentry and my guests at this time are WWE superstars, John Cena and Torrie Wilson."

"Thanks for having us," John said, smiling at her, his dimples showing.

Torrie smiled, too, but it really wasn't for Erica; it was for John and his adorable dimples. "Thank you," she echoed.

"Thanks for being here," Erica grinned. "So, I'm sure we all want to know about these rumors that have been circulating about you two."

A vein in John's neck pulsed. He wasn't angry, per se, but he was sick of talking about it.

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is if they're true," Erica said, lacing her fingers together and setting them primly in her lap.

John sighed and locked eyes with Torrie.

"You start," she mouthed.

John cleared his throat. "Well, Erica, I can tell you that they're not true."

"John and I are best friends, have been for years, and that's it. That's all we've ever been and...," Torrie trailed off.

"Ever will be," John said the words that Torrie could not. He shot her a confused glance.

Luckily, Erica didn't seem to notice Torrie's pregnant pause. "All right then. So, those pictures, they were just of a cordial picnic, between friends?"

"That's right," Torrie replied.

"Okay, then. So how exactly did you get back into the business, Torrie?" Erica asked, shifting the conversation to her.

"RAW was in Houston a couple weeks ago. I'm sure you know that I opened my store, _Officially Jaded_ there-"

"With Nick Mitchell, also known as Mick of the Spirit Squad?" Erica asked.

"Right," Torrie replied, a little annoyed at being interrupted. However, she let it go and continued, "And so, I decided to go. I'm still a wrestling fan, of course," she paused and looked at Erica.

Erica nodded, signaling for Torrie to continue.

"Vince gave my cousin and I backstage passes so that I could see everybody, which is where I ran into my old friend," she nudged John.

He grinned at her, and Erica noticed the very obvious sparks that were flying between the two of them.

"The superstars and divas were in Houston for a week, so I met up with John, Stacy Keibler, and Randy Orton on a regular basis. I hung out with Kelly Kelly and Brock Johnson a little, too. After a while, I realized just how much I missed the WWE and all of my friends from it. I knew that I couldn't compete because of my back and all, but I still wanted to go back into the business.

"John and I, well mostly John, spoke to Vince and he said that it was fine for me to come back. Then, while we were on the plane ride to Cleveland, John came up with this idea for me to be his manager. I thought that it was a great idea, and it sounded fun, so I was all for it."

"So that was all your idea, John?" Erica asked.

_Duh_, Torrie thought to herself. She found herself not liking Erica very much.

John nodded as he took a quick swig of his slightly cool coffee. "Yeah, it was. Torrie's my best friend, therefore, I want screen time with her. I'm sure she'd hate to be offscreen. That kind of happens when you're in the business. Especially for as long as Torrie and I have been in it."

"You've been in the business for around eleven years, right John?"

"Right," he replied.

"And Torrie, you'd been in the WWE for about nine?"

"Yes," Torrie confirmed, "I was in the WWE longer than most divas. And the only reason I left was because of my back. Sure, I love running the store, but in truth, the WWE was and still is, my dream job."

"What is it about the WWE that's so...exceptional?" Erica asked.

Torrie and John looked at each other. "Go ahead," she said to him.

John shrugged and shook his head. "There's honestly no way to describe it. I mean, it's just so electrifying and rewarding at the same time."

"It's a lot about dominance," Torrie added, "you've got the best of the best fighting to be the best of the best. A WWE title signifies that you are ascendent and probably can't be beat. Not just titles mean that, either. This business is very exclusive. You actually have to go to wrestling school, and to the OVW before they'll even consider you for the WWE. And if you make it here, it means that you're supreme."

John gave Torrie an impressed look. "Couldn't have said it better myself," John said, smiling at her.

"Okay," Erica said, "I think we're ready for the individual interviews. John, I'll be interviewing you, and Torrie, Matt will interview you."

Torrie still didn't like that idea. Not only did she have to be interviewed without John, but she also had to be interviewed by someone who she'd yet to meet. Who knew if this Matt Woolbright was even halfway decent? Would he be one of those interviewers who targeted more tabloid-esque stories? Or would he just be into long, detailed stories. Torrie hated both types, but if she had to pick one, it would be the latter. Gossipmongers were definitely one of her least favorite things. She was someone who definitely liked her privacy and she hated to have to read scandals about herself. Most of the time, they weren't true. Actually, Torrie hadn't really been in scandals. And the only scandal that John had even come close to having was the one about the steroids, but that one was deemed untrue and quickly dissolved. She sincerely hoped that the pictures of she and John's picnic wouldn't become a big deal. Hopefully, this interview would destroy that rumor and everything that went along with it.

"Torrie, if you'll please follow me."

Torrie looked up and saw that Julia had returned to the room. She'd been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't even seen Julia come back. Man, she must have really been out of it. But why...?

"Oh, okay," Torrie replied, hopping down from the chair. Before she left the room, she looked back at John. He smiled, showing his dimples, winked at her, and gave her a thumbs up. Torrie, being Torrie, blushed furiously as she followed Julia out of the room.

They only went down the hallway to two doors over from the other room. They were almost identical. Same white chair, same black chair, white walls, white floors, camera crew set up.

"Have a seat," Julia said, "your interviewer should be here any-"

"Hello, Torrie."

Torrie saw that a man with black hair and a black suit came into the room. He nodded at Julia before she left. This man also had sparkling green eyes that were framed by thick eyelashes; Torrie found them very pretty.

He reached out and shook her hand. "Matt Woolbright. Torrie Wilson, right?"

Torrie nodded and smiled with her lips only. "That's me."

"I guess we're ready when you are guys," Matt looked over at the cameramen.

"We're ready, Mr. Woolbright," a blond cameraman with an Extra logo on his black shirt replied.

Matt Woolbright gave the worker a quick thumbs up and a small nod.

"Rolling," they replied.

"So, John," Erica, in the other room asked, "the main reason we split you two up is so that we could get your opinions of each other. Now, you said that Torrie was one of your best friends...?"

"Yeah," John replied, "actually, she _is _my best friend."

"Why is that?" Erica asked, "How is she any different than your other friends?"

John thought for a moment. There were countless reasons. She was female, for starters. He couldn't be totally disgusting around her, and had to have _some_ boundaries on what he said. But when it really came down to it, he could talk to Torrie about things that he couldn't speak about to his own father. They had a bond, a beautiful, unbreakable one. Thinking about her that way, it made his heart pound. That...that wasn't supposed to happen. Especially when he was speaking about his best friend.

"She's part of the reason I survived the WWE. Smackdown was crazy in 2002. She basically took me under her wing and counseled me. She made me realize that no matter how hard it was, I had to keep at it, because it was totally worth it.

"Besides that fact, she's always been there for me. She and I...God, I don't know. I can't explain it because I myself don't really understand it. She's this light, like everything she influences, she makes it better. She's the most positive person I know, and I really don't know where I'd be without her. Honestly, she's a lot like...," he trailed off.

"A what?" Erica leaned forward, obviously interested in his answer.

"An angel," he whispered softly.

"So, Torrie," Matt began, "I'm here to ask you about John Cena."

"Okay...," Torrie replied, not quite sure how to react.

He crossed one leg over the other. If there was one thing that Torrie had learned in her life, it was that if a man crossed his legs, he was either gay or he was classy. In this case, Torrie figured it was the latter of the two. "Now, you've said on multiple occasions that John's your best friend, right?"

"Right," Torrie replied. She still wasn't sure where he was going with his sentences.

"How exactly did you and John become friends?"

Torrie smiled at the memory. "Well," she began, "John had just started in the WWE. Back then on Smackdown, it took a lot to earn respect. And since I was a woman, I'd had it a little easier. Most of the guys weren't very nice to him, so I felt bad for him.

"I forced him to come to lunch and to go shopping with me one day. He protested at first, but I knew that he'd cave. And he did." Torrie felt herself smile, "But, anyway, we just kind of got close after that. He's helped me get over stuff I thought that I'd never get over. I've never known a person like John before."

"How so?" Matt asked.

"Well...," Torrie trailed off, thinking of all of John's great qualities. Kindness, selflessness, faithfulness, loyalty, courteousness, care, the list went on. There was too many reasons to love John Cena to count, and Torrie loved every little one of them. Actually, she even loved his few bad qualities."He's just so genuine. He cares about everyone no matter what they do to him first. He knows how to treat people." Torrie smiled.

"There's a few rumors swirling that the two of you are more than friends. Have you ever even considered it? Especially now that he's divorcing?"

Torrie bit her lip. She'd never been a good liar, but she decided that it was best to lie than to tell the whole world that she was in love with her best friend. "No," she replied, "no way. We're just too good of friends. I-I see him as a brotherly figure. A younger brother. Although I hate to admit it, I _am _older than him."

Matt laughed.

"But if you're wanting to know if I'll stand by him, well, I will. I'll support him in everything that he does. John's a great man and I see great things for him in the future." She smiled at the thought of the WWE superstar's future. But she also couldn't help but wonder if she'd be anywhere in it.

It was almost as if Matt could read her mind. "Do you see yourself in his future? You in his?"

Torrie nodded. "Of course I do. We're best friends, of course."

Erratically, Matt changed the subject. "What about your store? What's to come of it while you're in the WWE?"

"My cousin is taking care of it. I trust her because she's a very responsible woman. Besides, she's worked there plenty enough to know how to run it," Torrie was satisfied with her answer. It sounded good and didn't give out too much information about Ellie.

Matt's face remained apathetic. "How long do you think this return to the WWE will last?"

Torrie bit her lip. "It's hard to say," she replied, "I really, really love this business. When I was younger, it never crossed my mind, but now that I've been in it, I honestly never want to leave. It's perhaps the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'll fight for it."

Matt swiveled in his chair. "So, you're not completely sure how long you'll be staying."

Biting her lip again, Torrie answered, "As long as John will have me."

**Uh-oh. Torrie and John have both said stuff on a national television show that they probably shouldn't have...Oh whatever! Oh my God, guys, I've never, ever written so much in my life! I actually wrote this in a couple days, but I wrote the majority of it in two hours. I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF. So proud in fact, that I must use annoying CAPS lock. Cena beat Mark Henry. :D I was so happy. And he was even in a car wreck that morning. Okay, so he was only rear-ended, but still...Tuesday morning, my mom woke me up and told me to come see who was on FOX News (she and my dad) watch it every morning like clockwork). I wasn't happy because it was barely seven in the morning. I had slept in my Rise Above Hate shirt, and she said, "Who wears that shirt?" And I was like, "John Cena, why? WAIT! JOHN CENA'S GONNA BE ON FOX THIS MORNING!" I woke up seriously fast. He talked about the wreck, beating Mark Henry, and Wrestlemania. Evidently, because he endorsed Fruity Pebbles (tee hee) he was paid 2.5 million dollars. I was flabbergasted. Even one of the anchors (Brian Kilmeade, my favorite) was like, "You're gonna beat him right, The Rock's way too soft." I laughed my ass off. Oh, and get this. He was on a phone interview during the wreck. This dump truck hit a car, and that car hit his car. The guy in his car that was driving, and somebody from one of the other cars got out and started trash talking each other. Cena finished the interview, got out, and it was like...silent. Can you imagine rear-ending John Cena? That'd be awful and awesome at the same time. Well, sorry about my ramble, but I'm so excited (for multiple reasons). I sincerely hoped you enjoyed my hard work and please comment and message! Until next time, lovelies! :D**


	18. Pizza, Wreck, & RAW

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. Before I continue with the story, I want to thank the following people: Pinayprincessa, who has just discovered the story (on both Wattpad and Fanfiction), therealchamps (sweet girl has reviewed ALL of my chapters) and JolinaSC (she and therealchamps are both on Fanfiction), and skittlez3 and piegirl22 (on Quizilla. Love these two. They make sure that I'm never upset over no messages, lol). Now, I have gotten absolutely NOTHING on Mibba. I'm actually thinking of taking it off of that website. It makes me sad because I want it to be out there. I don't really get it. On Wattpad, Quizilla, and Fanfiction, I'm hardly ever without at least one comment or something. I've gotten zilch on Mibba. Anyway, on to the next chapter. **

_Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot. Let's start a riot, a riot, let's start a riot. If you feel so filthy, so fucked up. If you feel so painful, so walked on, so pissed off. You're not the only one, so get up...Let's start a-_

Cough, cough.

"Torrie!" John complained, "You just had to go and cough, didn't you?"

"I couldn't help it!" Torrie defended herself, "I've been coughing this whole time and you've just now complained!"

"Yeah, but this time I was singing, and we were just about to get to the good part of the song!"

Torrie and John had just left the broadcasting building. They were now on their way to eat at Pizza Hut. Torrie, evidently, was craving pizza like mad. John had almost laughed. Torrie loved her food.

"You wanna talk about ruining stuff?" Torrie asked, laughing.

"What?" John asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Ruining things," Torrie said, "remember that Thanksgiving on Smackdown that you more or less ruined?"

"No...," John trailed off, obviously lying.

Well, Torrie sure did...

_She and most of the superstars were eating a Thanksgiving dinner on Smackdown. She was a little upset because her best friend, John Cena, was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he was. From out of nowhere, The Doctor of Thuganomics appeared behind her and began to rap. _

_ "Y'all wait a second, wait a second, wait a second, man, chill, chill. What are you doing, man? This is Thanksgiving. Rhino, you gotta say grace before you eat." _

_ Rhino gave him a sarcastic look and continued to eat a turkey leg. _

_ "Down, down, down," then he began to address the whole group again, "let's all just," people began to speak over him, "let's all, eh!" _

_ Everyone snapped their attention back to him. "Let's just, just bow our heads, come on, for this moment of blessing." _

_ Everyone bowed their heads but John, who looked up, as if he were speaking to God, "And toss Torrie Wilson's salad and hope there's no dressing," he sighed and Torrie burst out laughing in the middle of John's prayer. "We can eat her breasts and thighs and when I get her alone, I'll spoon feed her white meat and hope she chokes on a bone." _

_ He also went on to rap on Dawn Marie and Shaniqua and some random Native American girl. Her favorite part, however, was when he told them all that he got the pumpkin pie first because apparently John Cena gets his pie first and everyone else was second. Then, he said amen. _

"Still wanting to toss my salad?" Torrie asked, laughing.

John blushed, but then shrugged. "You laughed at it."

"I never said that it wasn't funny," Torrie replied, "I was saying that you ruin things. That wasn't a prayer, it was a perverted little joke." Torrie giggled.

"That's the way it was written! And I don't think that it was ruined. Y'all still ate," John defended.

"You write your own raps, John. Not only that, but you got to pick who you rapped on. Since you know that I blush easily, that's probably why you said you wanted to toss my salad while I was undressed-"

"Shut up, Torrie!" John exclaimed. He smiled, though.

"And, how you were gonna eat my breasts and thighs," Torrie blushed, "and apparently, you were going to spoon feed me and I was going to choke on a bone. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you wanted to seduce me." Torrie wasn't exactly sure how she'd gotten the courage to say all of that to John, but she had. And if there were consequences, well, hell, there'd be consequences. Bring em' on.

"Torrie, it was easier rapping pervertedly about a friend. Do you know how awkward it was seeing Dawn and Shaniqua after all that?" John's face turned beet red. He was actually hoping that Torrie had forgotten about all of this, but evidently she hadn't.

"Not as awkward as it was seeing my dad get a boner in his underwear when he 'married' Dawn." She made air quotes on the 'married,' and shuddered.

John made a face. That hadn't been the high point of Smackdown for him, either. "That _was_ pretty awful. But remember Billy and Chuck's wedding?"

Torrie started to laugh. "That was the-"

"Weirdest thing," John interrupted.

"That has ever-"

"Happened in WWE history."

They both burst out laughing. The two of them had forgotten that it was not at all hard to finish each other's sentences. The more or less could reach other's minds. Except for it came to one thing: the way they felt about one another.

Torrie, of course, was in love with John. But what she didn't know was that, although he didn't know it, he was in love with her, too. And he had been for quite some time.

John noticed the small sign for Pizza Hut and turned the car into the parking lot.

"Yay, we're here!" Torrie exclaimed, "I'm so hungry, you know?"

"Why are you so hungry?" John asked, as he parked the car.

"We didn't eat breakfast, John. Aren't you starved?" she asked, her green eyes, sparkling.

John laughed. "Torrie, I'm not a breakfast person. Didn't you know that?"

Torrie shook her head as she opened the car door. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. So you should eat it, starting now. Every day from now on, you will eat breakfast. Even if I have to feed it to you through a tube."

John rolled his eyes playfully and got out of the car, too. Joining Torrie on her left side, they walked to the door. This time, however, Torrie opened the door for John.

"Torrie!" he complained, "the guy opens it for the girl, remember?"

"Whatever," she replied, stepping in.

Without looking up from a podium, the redheaded hostess said, "How many?"

"Two," John Cena replied.

Her eyes went confused as she looked up. As soon as she saw that she was about to seat John Cena and Torrie Wilson, her face flushed. "Uh, um...," she trailed off.

Torrie smiled. She knew that John Cena was definitely intimidating, especially at first sight. But it wasn't that he was scary, oh no. It was damn good looks. "Booth," Torrie said, "and we should follow you, right?"

The hostess gave Torrie a grateful smile. "Right, thanks."

John and Torrie followed the girl into the pizzeria. Many people stared and Pizza Hut slightly buzzed with chatter about how the former WWE champion and a two-time Playboy cover girl _and_ diva were in the restaurant.

She took them to a small booth in the back, probably so that they could have a small amount of privacy. It was perfect for two people. They sat down opposite each other. John sitting in front of the wall, Torrie in front of a booth connected to the back of theirs.

A teenage boy with blond hair, wearing a black Pizza Hut shirt walked up to their table, pad In hand. "What can I get you to drink?" His eyes widened when he saw that John Cena was sitting at the table he was waiting on. They widened even more when he saw that the person Cena was eating with was Torrie Wilson. He swallowed with nervousness.

They both smiled at him. "Dr. Pepper," Torrie said quickly.

"Mountain Dew," John replied.

The boy nodded, scribbled their orders down furiously, and then darted off in the opposite direction.

Torrie looked at John; John looked at Torrie. Instantly, they burst out laughing. "I can't believe this keeps happening," she said to him.

John shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Torrie narrowed her eyes at him. "Are we getting cocky, Mr. WWE?"

He shook his head. "Who? Moi?"

"Yes, you. Now, tell me, are we looking forward to fighting Mark Henry on Monday?"

John rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Torrie. I'm looking forward to being in the ring with a giant, sweaty, reeking beast. That sounds delightful!"

Torrie laughed. "No need to be rude."

"H-here's your drinks," the boy said, setting them down with shaking hands.

"Thanks," Torrie and John said in unison. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Wh-what can I get for you today?" the boy asked.

Torrie felt bad for him. He was so nervous! She hoped that they didn't intimidate them. She would rather he be starstruck. She hated for people to be scared of her.

"So," Torrie began, "we'll need two small salads with ranch. But we want the appetizer ones, not the dinner ones. And, we'll need a large meat lovers with hand tossed, stuffed crust."

The boy scrawled it down quickly. "Anything else?"

"Um...," Torrie trailed off.

"Cheese sticks," John added, "appetizer ones, not the dinner ones. Oh, and the chocolate dippers."

The waiter dashed off the rest of their order and said, "It'll be ready in a bit."

Torrie shot John a surprised glance. "Pizza, salad, cheese sticks, _and_ chocolate dippers? What about that strict wrestler's diet?" John grimaced. "I decided to treat myself. But since your my manager, you need to squeeze in some extra gym time into my already busy schedule."

"Okay," Torrie nodded, "but you do know that I'm not actually your manager. It's a story line, dear."

John rolled his eyes, smiling. "Whatever, _dear_. Tor, we're not married. We don't call each other dear."

Torrie grinned. Honestly, though, she wouldn't mind being married to John. Actually, she wanted it more than anything in the world. Torrie had imagined it before. She and John owning a beautiful house on the beach in Tampa. They both lived at Florida at some point, and they both loved it. The house would either be white or yellow, and it would have a porch with a swing of the same color. The floors would all be a rich brown hardwood, except for the bedrooms, which would all have pastel-colored carpeting. The kitchen would be old-fashioned, with wooden chairs and a wooden table, and white matching countertops and cabinets. The floors would be hardwood, as with the rest of the house, but it would have a white circular rug, smack dab in the middle. The walls would be white, either painted or paneling.

And then of course, they'd have children. Torrie always imagined a little blond girl with pigtails and a little boy with startling blue eyes, who played with Chloe, two more little dogs, a big golden retriever, and a fat orange cat. Inside, there would be a freshwater _and_ saltwater fish tank. She'd stay at home with their children, and of course, John would be in the WWE. Torrie and their kids would travel with him when possible, and the rest of the time, they'd support him in every way possible. Yes, they'd be the ideal family. A wife, a husband, daughter, son, fish, dogs, and a cat. All living in a beautiful house on the beach.

But Torrie knew that it more than likely would never happen. John didn't love her and that was that. In a way, Torrie hated John for it. For making her feel things that she couldn't control and could do nothing to satisfy. No matter what she did, she could not terminate the feelings she had for her best friend. She had tried to get over him countless times, but she loved him and love isn't something that can just be dismissed. No, it took time and tears to get over someone. That is, if you did get over them. If you didn't, your life was doomed to be hell for the rest of its existence. Torrie knew this hurt firsthand, and it never got easier. Sometimes, you went around town pasting on fake smiles, trying to pretend that you weren't completely fucked up with heartache. Simply put, unrequited love was a bitch, and Torrie had experienced it all.

"Torrie?"

Torrie snapped back to reality. The restaurant was still buzzing, but as she'd gotten lost in her thoughts about her fantasy with John and their house and their kids, she'd lost all source of the real world. All she had been able to hear were her own thoughts.

"Sorry," she replied.

And again, Torrie pasted on a smile, attempting to hide her sorrow.

After two live events, one in Columbus, one in Indianapolis, Torrie and John headed to Philadelphia for the next RAW. Torrie was extremely nervous. One of her segments that night was a confrontation, and although she wasn't scared, she was hoping to not throw out the script and start (attempting) to beat the living shit out of the guy. But since it was a guy (and she was injured _and_ it wasn't scripted that way) she couldn't. At any rate, she really could not stand him and wished that he would leave the company.

And after the confrontation, she and John had a "moment." That made her more nervous than anything. She knew it wouldn't affect their friendship, but just the tiniest bit of attention from John would drive her completely mad.

She was dressed in a blue jean skirt, a Rise Above Hate shirt, and black heels. This was her outfit for the night. Actually, she'd be wearing the shirt at almost every WWE event there was, because she was Cena's manager. It didn't make much sense to her, but she wasn't the boss, therefore, she didn't make the rules. It wasn't like she minded wearing it, because she loved his Rise Above Hate campaign, and she loved John. She was proud to be wearing his shirt. It just surprised her; never before had she seen a manager wear their "employer's" attire. Oh, well.

Torrie was shaken up enough as it was, because that morning, she and John had been in a slight car accident.

She remembered it exactly.

_Will, a WWE employee, was driving she and John from a local TV station after they'd done promotions for both RAW and Wrestlemania, much like they'd done before in Cleveland. At the time, John and Torrie were riding in the backseat together. John was doing another interview, but this time it was on the phone. Torrie had been playing Smackdown! VS Raw 2012 on a Nintendo DS I as John, trying to defeat Mark Henry. She already knew that he would win that night, but she'd always loved the Smackdown! VS Raw games. She could distinctly remember many of the story modes making her and John have small segments together. Those had always made her happy. _

_ Anyway, just as she was about to perform an Attitude Adjustment on the World's Strongest Athlete, the car slammed forward and Torrie's head smacked the Driver side's headrest. "Ow!" she'd exclaimed, before looking over at John. His head, too, had smacked one of the headrests. _

_ "Shit!" Will slammed on the breaks as the car almost ran off the road. Luckily, it stopped. _

_ Torrie and John looked behind them and saw the car that had crunched theirs. Will angrily jumped out of the car. _

_ "Gotta finish this," John mouthed. _

_ Torrie shut the Nintendo and got out of the car. She, thankfully, was fine, as were John and Will. She wondered if the people from the other wreck were, too. _

_ When she was out of the car, she noticed that a dump truck had slammed into the car that had hit theirs. So, evidently, a dump truck had hit a car, and that car had hit theirs. A man with jet black hair jumped out of the other car, just as the driver of the dump truck got out, too. _

_ Instantly, the man with the black hair began to scream at the dump truck driver. "You stupid fuck! What the hell were you thinking?" _

_ "It was an accident! Calm your ass down!" the dump truck driver shot back._

_ "Calm down!" Will exclaimed, "It's not gonna solve anything just screaming at one another!" _

_ "Shut up, blondie!" the raven-headed man shouted at Will. _

_ "I'm not gonna shut up!" Will was pissed now. _

_ As the three men argued, Torrie called 911 and told them about the accident. Although no one was seriously injured, Torrie feared that if some authorities didn't get down there, someone would be injured soon. She didn't try to calm them down because she didn't want to get in the middle of all the hostility. _

_ But miracles upon miracles, John stepped out of the car. And suddenly, there was complete silence. Torrie guessed that the sight of John Cena had totally intimidated the other two guys. As it should have, they (especially the one with the black hair) were being total asses. _

_ "It's gonna be all right," John said. _

_ And then, the police had showed up. _

So, here they were now, at RAW. Torrie and John were both backstage, waiting for his match with Mark Henry to begin. Torrie didn't have much to do during the match, just escort him out, cheer for him, congratulate him, and help him out of the ring. After the match, she'd have the confrontation, and then she and John would have a segment. Nothing totally romantic, but it was a definite hint that something amorous was coming very soon. Perhaps after (or even before) Wrestlemania 28, the Super Bowl of wrestling. Or the WWE, at least.

"Nervous?" John asked her.

Torrie smiled at him. He could read her so well! "Me, nervous? Are you crazy?"

He snickered as their friends, Shawn Michaels and Triple H walked up to them.

Instantly, Hunter (or Paul, whatever you prefer) scooped Torrie up into a hug. "I could have swore Shawn was hallucinating when he said that our favorite diva was back."

"I told you," Shawn said, poking Hunter.

Hunter sat Torrie down. "I guess he wasn't lying."

"I never lie," Shawn said, crossing his arms.

John and Hunter exchanged glances. "We all know that's not true, Shawny."

"But-" Shawn tried to interject.

"Leave Shawn alone, guys. He never lies intentionally." Torrie joined Shawn, facing John and Hunter.

Hunter and John both laughed.

"How's it feel to be at each other's throats?" Torrie asked Hunter and Shawn, regarding Hunter and Mark's (the Undertaker's) match at Wrestlemania, which Shawn was to be the special guest referee at.

"Hard," Shawn replied.

Torrie laughed. "I noticed that. Last week, you were trying so hard not to laugh that your shoulders were shaking. I was laughing my butt off at you."

Shawn frowned at her and crossed his arms across his chest again.

Torrie ignored him and continued to talk. "I'm really hoping to see a DX reunion in the near future. Seriously, 2006 was the best year of wrestling ever."

The four friends agreed. There was so much that was good about it. Torrie was still a diva, DX was newly reunited and going after the McMahon's, John was the champion and was virtually unbeatable. Not to mention, the Hardy's, Ric Flair was still wrestling, CM Punk was in his prime as ECW champion and wasn't cocky, and best of all, everything was so much funnier.

"Yeah, I know," Hunter concurred.

Shawn and John silently agreed.

Hunter looked at his watch. "About time for your match, isn't it, John?"

John looked on his iPhone and then looked over at Torrie. "Right. Ready, Torrie?"

Torrie nodded and hugged both Shawn and Hunter.

"It was great seeing you, Tor," Hunter said.

"Yeah," Shawn added, waving.

They walked off and John and Torrie headed toward the arena.

John's music hit and they came out. John looked toward the camera and said, "and I will see you Sunday, April first when I face the Rock at Wrestlemania!" Torrie nodded, agreeing with his statement, as he did his salute and she did her peace sign kiss. Together, they ran out to the ring, where John bounced on the rope, with Torrie looking on, grinning. He threw his hat into the crowd and pointed at the Wrestlemania 28 sign and a sign in the crowd that was in his favor. He waited for the chorus of his entrance theme before he did his three-finger Hustle, Loyalty, Respect. Torrie did, too, and she was pleased that not only their shirts matched, but so did their hand signs.

"John Cena and Torrie Wilson were both in a car wreck this morning," Michael Cole said.

"Right," Jerry "The King" Lawler added, "but they both say that they're fine, been in plenty of car wrecks."

"John must be feeling the pressure," Cole said, "he cannot have any injuries two weeks before he faces the Rock at Wrestlemania."

Torrie and John talked softly as the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry made his way down to the ring. John yanked his shirt off and the women in the crowd went wild. Torrie smiled; she couldn't blame them. John kissed his dog tags, kissing the one Torrie gave him twice, and then handed them to her. She grinned, pleased that he'd kissed hers twice, and slid out of the ring.

The bell rang and Cena and Henry locked up. Henry pushed Cena down with ease, but Cena got right back up and they stared each other down. Cena got him in a loose headlock, but Henry tossed him out of the ring.

Torrie ran over to John, but he got up and was fine. John got back into the ring and flew at Henry, but Henry shoulder-blocked him. Cena went for a clothesline, but Henry did an even more powerful shoulder-block and knocked him off his feet.

Torrie slapped the canvas and yelled, "come on John!" She didn't like being on defense very much, but she cheered for John either way.

Mark kicked Cena and picked him up. Then, he punched him in the face knocking him onto his knees. Henry got Cena into a turnbuckle, and then head-butted with his huge skull, knocking John down again.

"Come on, Cena!" Torrie yelled, slapping the mat again.

Mark Henry gave her a dirty look before punching Cena and knocking him off of his feet. He picked Cena up and tossed him out of the ring, right beside Torrie.

"I'm okay," he said to her, before getting up and attempting to climb back into the ring. Mark, however, grabbed him again and chopped his head. When John tried to get up, Henry just punched and kicked him.

Cena grabbed the ring apron, trying to get back into the ring, but Henry sized him. Cena grasped the ring ropes before Henry yanked him off of them and hurled him into the black security railing.

Then RAW, went to commercial.

When RAW returned, Henry and Cena were both back in the ring, locking up. Cena was breaking out of a hold. He managed to get out and kick the huge man in the midsection. Torrie led a cheer for the face of the company. John punched Mark and then went for a clothesline, but Mark knocked him down.

Henry saw this as an opportunity to pin. One, two...

"No!" Torrie shouted, "Come one, John! You've got it!" she slapped the canvas. John kicked out at two, hearing Torrie's cries.

Mark placed his hands on his hips, obviously pissed. He sent an angry glare straight to Torrie. She gritted her teeth at the giant and glared back. No way was he getting to her.

John tried to use the ring ropes to get up, but Mark picked him up and got him in the turnbuckle and punched him. He threw John into the turnbuckle, diagonal from the other, before splashing him and knocking John to the canvas.

Mark nodded, acting cocky, as he was sure that he was going to win the match. He backed up and ran toward John.

"No!" Torrie yelled, "come on, John! You're better than him."

John winked and nodded at her, making her cheeks redden. As soon as Henry reached the corner, John zipped out of the way. The world's strongest athlete hit the turnbuckle and staggered back, groggily. John picked Mark up and did a back drop on the huge man. The big man was down, so John jumped up and raised his hand.

"You can't see me!" Torrie yelled, as John leaned over Mark and did his signature 'You Can't See Me' taunt. Then, John professionally executed the Five Knuckle Shuffle. He leaned over and waited for Mark to get up. When he did, John attempted to raise Mark over his head, but Mark pushed John off of him. Mark went for a chop, but Cena ducked and ran at Henry. Henry caught him in midair and Torrie screamed, "Come on, John!"

Henry went for the World's Strongest Slam, but John slid out of it, and picked mark up on his shoulders, setting him up for the Attitude Adjustment.

"Yeah!" Torrie exclaimed, leading the fans into a frenzy.

John flipped him over, concluding the AA. Quickly, John hooked Henry's leg, shoulders down, and he pinned Mark, one, two, three. John won!

Torrie jumped into the ring leaned over John. Before she could do anything she heard, _If you smell, what the Rock is cooking!_ She grimaced, looking on at one of the wrestlers that she couldn't stand the most. Glaring at Dwayne Johnson, Torrie felt like giving him a piece of her mind. But to her surprise, he didn't go after John, he went after Mark and gave him a Rock Bottom, which in Torrie's book, was one of the worst finishers in WWE, if not wrestling history.

The Rock made a face at John and yelled something that Torrie couldn't comprehend before leaving the ring. John looked on with a confused expression.

"Well, the Rock made a promise. A promise that he'd send Cena a message. And boy did he ever," Cole said.

"Well, that was electrifying!" King said.

John pursed his lips before smiling and glancing back at Torrie. He then pointed at the Wrestlemania 28 sign, just as he had done before the match. "Two weeks," was uttered from John's lips. He then hugged Torrie and held the ropes open for her. Together, they exited the ring.

"You won!" Torrie exclaimed, hugging John again.

"Yeah," he replied, "and I hate to be rude, but don't you have a segment," he looked at his phone, "like, now?"

She looked at her own phone. "Oh...so I do!"

"Better go then," John said, "and I'll see you in a little while."

Torrie and John's segment was right after her own. He would be there to save her from the trouble that she was to cause.

"All right," Torrie said, "see you. Don't forget to come save me."

"Right," John replied, "I won't."

The cameras began to follow Torrie as she stomped her way to a dressing room. She was supposed to act pissed, but she actually was. She hated his guy, not just onscreen. She pounded on the door with her fists until the door swung open.

There, stood Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson. The crowd reacted equally, half the screams, half the boos.

He shot her a confused look. "Torrie Wilson? What are you doing here?"

She ignored him and yanked him out of his room, angrily.

"What the hell?" he shot at her.

"What the hell?" Torrie mimicked angrily, "What the hell's wrong with you, Dwayne?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, "did the fruity pebble send you?" he smirked at her.

Torrie's blood began to boil with the fruity pebble comment and she slapped him across the face. Hard. It was indeed scripted, but honestly, she slapped him a little too hard. The crowd _all _screamed at the slap. His hand flew to his cheek and said, "He did, didn't he?"

"No!" Torrie crossed her arms, "He didn't, in fact. I'm here to ask you what the hell that was?"

"Rock bottoming Mark Henry?" he asked, he knew that's what she meant, so he didn't bother pausing for an answer. "I was sending John Cena a message," he looked at the camera, "for Wrestlemania 28!"

Torrie rolled her eyes. "That's effective, huh? Rock bottoming a guy who just got the crap beat out of him. How much effort you must have put in that plan!" she yelled sarcastically.

The Rock laughed nervously. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I feel like kicking your ass around your home town, on the grandest stage of them all, but I'm sure that's already going to happen. Just wait until Cena gets ahold of you. I hope you walk out crying. You're not a wrestler anymore, Rock, you're a washed-up, Hollywood has-been. Everyone's sick of your stupid-ass movies, so you think you're coming back to the WWE. I've got news for you, Rock, no one likes you, anymore! Not anyone who matters, anyway."

Torrie had said way too much, although, yes it was scripted. His eyes glinted with anger. "Listen here, you little slut. I don't give a damn about you or your candy-assed employer. I'm not getting my ass kicked around my hometown, your precious John Cena is. And you can tell him that."

"Why don't you just tell me, Rock?"

The crowd went wild, watching John walk up to them.

"Okay," the Rock replied.

John didn't give him a chance to. "I don't care what she says to you, you don't talk to a woman like that. Especially not Torrie. So, I suggest you go back into your dressing room and calm the hell down. Or I'll be forced to bring Wrestlemania 28 to you early."

The Rock glared at both Cena and Torrie. "Two weeks," he uttered, before disappearing back into his dressing room.

Torrie and John then began their scripted segment.

"Torrie!" John cried out, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Torrie shrugged. "I-I don't know. I was really pissed at him. He's such a douche bag!"

John sighed, pulled his cap up, ran his hand over his hair, and said, "I know, but what if he would have got really pissed? What if I didn't come when I did? He could have squished you like a bug!"

"But you came and saved me," Torrie said, "so, I didn't have to worry about it, did I?"

John couldn't help but grin. "I guess not. But don't pull this again, okay?"

"Okay," Torrie replied.

Then they hugged and were finished for the night.

**Oh, man. I've really been on a roll lately! I wrote over 5,00 words! This is a record for me, but I guess I can see why. The whole Pizza Hut thing, it was mostly to get more of Torrie's feelings revealed to y'all, and then, there was John's match against Mark Henry. That was tough for me to write, actually. I know most of the names of the moves, but I had to have my younger brother help me with some of the names. I wrote Torrie's confrontation with the Rock because I've been wanting someone to jump down the bastard's throat. So, I had Torrie do it. I thought it was funny. And, of course, I had to have the former DX members talk to Torrie and John. I've been watching The New and Improved DX DVD's a lot lately, and I REALLY missed them. I brought up 2006 because that was year that I really discovered how great wrestling was. Back then, you had Torrie, Cena as champion, DX, the Hardy's, Ric Flair, CM Punk's prime, great rivalries (i.e, DX VS The MchMahons; John Cena VS Edge) and just damn good TV. Cena VS Edge was probably what really launched my obsession with wrestling, although I've watched it on and off my whole life, lol. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed!**


	19. Extra Airs and There's Gonna Be Trouble

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it.**

_Your time is up, my time is now. You can't see me, my time is now. It's the franchise, boy, I'm shining now. You can't see me, my time is now! _

John woke up with a start Tuesday afternoon. Somehow, he'd managed to sleep all of Monday night and all day Tuesday. He looked at the clock in he and Torrie's hotel room and saw that it was 5:35 PM. He also knew that his phone was ringing. He reached over onto the nightstand for his phone. It was flashing, "Brock."

Groggily, John answered, "Hello?"

"Johnny, my man! I love your interview, it says so much about you!" Brock said sarcastically.

"Huh?" John asked, sitting up.

"I'm saying you said some nice stuff. 'She's part of the reason I survived the WWE,' 'She made me realize that no matter how hard it was, I had to keep at it, because it was totally worth it.'"

"All that's true," John said, "so what?"

"I'm not finished," Brock interjected, "'she's this light, like everything she influences, she makes it better. She's the most positive person I know, and I really don't know where I'd be without her.'"

"Okay...," John trailed off, "I still don't see where this is going," he glanced over at the sleeping Torrie Wilson.

"'Honestly, she's a lot like, a lot like...an angel!'" Brock said in a teasing manner, "someone's got a crush, someone's got a crush!"

"What? No, I don't!" John defended.

"That's not what it sounds like," Brock replied, "it sounds like John Cena is in L-O-V-E with his best F-R-I-E-N-D!"

"Well, you're W-R-O-N-G," John announced.

Brock was silent on the other end.

"Are you still there?" John asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm just trying to figure out what you just spelled!"

John sighed in exasperation. "Wrong!"

"I'm wrong? What about? I didn't guess what you spelled," Brock answered, obviously confused.

"Oh my God!" John exclaimed, "I spelled wrong! As in, you're wrong about me being in love with Torrie. For Chrissake, John, she's my-"

"Best friend, I know. I think even the Great Khali knows it and he doesn't speak English, broski! But believe me, John, it ain't just friendship going on between the two of y'all. Oh no, it's way more than that!" Brock finished with a satisfied breath.

"Brock, come on. You know that if I had feelings for Torrie I'd tell you. And I haven't told you, have I?" John rationalized.

"No, but-"

"Right," John didn't give Brock a chance to interrupt, "I have no feelings for Torrie! Zero, zilch, nada, none!"

"Okay, okay," Brock settled down, "I believe you, but Kelly doesn't. Just thought you should know. So, bye!"

"Wait, what does Kelly-"

Click.

John sighed and looked over at Torrie, who was still sleeping soundly in the bed beside his. She looked so peaceful, just like the angel that he'd described during the interview. He knew that there would be hell to pay for saying that, but at the moment, he didn't really give a damn. His heart was pounding and his eyes were darting from Torrie to his hands, which were shaking like crazy. Actually, his heart wasn't just pounding, it was clobbering in his chest, hammering against his ribcage. Torrie looked beautiful and-

_Your time is up, my time is now. You can't see me_-

"Hello?" John answered his phone.

"John, it's Randy. Stacy's here, too, so put Torrie on," John's male best friend demanded.

"She's sleeping, Rando. Oh and hi, Stacy," John announced.

"Hi, John. Wake my best friend up, please," Stacy ordered.

John sighed. "Okay. But when she wakes up all pissed, it's y'all's funerals."

"Fine," Randy muttered, as Stacy said, "whatever."

John clumped over to Torrie's bed and gently sat down beside her. "Torrie," he whispered softly.

"That's not gonna work, Johnny boy," Randy said, "Stacy's told me how much of a heavy sleeper Torrie is."

"He's right, John," Stacy nodded, "I lived with her for a while, remember?"

"Yeah, I do," John replied. "Torrie!" he yelled, "wake up!" He shook her and yanked on the covers.

Torrie groaned and looked up at John. "What the hell is it?"

"Rancy's on the phone," he replied.

"Rancy?" she repeated, "who's Rancy?"

"It's what the fans call Randy and I, Tor," Stacy replied, "just like the fans call you and Jo-"

John interrupted her before she could get out the rest. "What did y'all call for?"

"We just watched Extra," Randy answered, "and we saw some interesting stuff.

"Really?" Torrie yawned. She still wasn't completely awake.

"Really," Stacy laughed, "so John, you really think Torrie's an angel?"

John turned beet red and Torrie snapped up and stared at him.

"Uh...," John trailed off.

"And Torrie, you want to be in the WWE, just as long as John will have you?" Randy asked.

It was Torrie's turn to flush pink. "I-"

"I didn't realize that you wanted John back in the WWE so badly, Johnny boy," Randy teased.

"Listen here, Rando. You need to just calm your a-"

"You sure did stumble over those questions over you and John being together, Tor," Stacy poked.

"Okay, you know what you guys? Shut up! It's hard to get rid of rumors. You know that!" Torrie snapped, embarrassed.

"Oh, now, now," Randy tried to reason, "my beautiful girlfriend and I are just teasing. There's no need to go all Kane and Undertaker on us."

"And if I remember correctly, Rando, I beat Kane in an Ambulance Match, and you lost in a Hell in a Cell to Taker," John reminded him.

Stacy and Torrie both laughed.

"Whatever," Randy replied, "I was young. I could beat him now. I _am _the face of Smackdown."

"Okay," John replied, "should I call Mark now and tell him that? I've got his number programmed right into my phone."

"Uh...," Randy trailed off.

"Never mind," John said, "I won't, but don't say stuff like that. He _does_ steal souls, you know."

All four of them burst out laughing. If only they knew how perfect these friendships were. Randy and John were best friends, as were Torrie and Stacy. Randy and Stacy were together, so if only Torrie and John would get together, they'd be ideal. Torrie and John as the It Couple of RAW, Stacy and Randy as the It Couple on Smackdown. Torrie and John weren't a couple, though, so that idea was impossible. But, it had crossed Torrie's mind more than once. Actually, it was on her mind most of the time. John Cena was basically her whole reason for living.

"Okay," Randy said finally, "Stace and I just wanted to bug you two about the interviews."

"Right," Stacy chimed in, "we've got a live event in a couple hours, so I guess we'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye," Randy said.

"Bye," John repeated.

"Sayonara!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Adios!" Torrie called out.

John pressed end on his phone and sat it down. He then realized that he was sitting beside Torrie on _her_ bed. They looked at each other awkwardly, and then locked eyes for about half a second. Then, they both looked down, embarrassed. This time, however, it wasn't just Torrie's heart that was pounding.

John's was, too.

He cleared his throat. "Torrie...I-I think that we should talk. You know, about the interviews?"

Torrie nodded as her cheeks began to burn. "I know, and yeah, we do."

"So, let's talk," he said.

"You called me an angel," Torrie smiled.

"So, I did," John ran his hand over his head, "and you said that you'd be in the WWE as long as _I'd _have you. Which, actually, it's not up to me."

Torrie bit her lip, then sighed. "This is too hard to talk about!"

John looked at her, confused. "What do you mean, it's too hard to talk about?"

An alarm went off in Torrie's head. He was onto her; he was about to ask her why she'd said those things, and he'd more than likely bring up the drawing and the time she told him she loved him. "This. Us having to explain why we said what we did. John, we're best friends, of course we feel that way about each other. There's nothing to spell out."

John's heart clenched. There _was _something to talk about, wasn't there?

Or was all of this in his head?

**Sorry, I know it's shorter than the others **_**and **_**a cliffhanger, but the last two chapters were long. I need a break, guys. So, the story's about to get its climax, so I guess you could say it's winding down. I promise to make it go through Wrestlemania, though I can't watch it, so it won't be play by play. Evidently, it's too expensive, blah, blah, blah. Anyone know where I can watch it for free the night it debuts? I doubt it, but I figured that I'd try, lol. John's figuring out that he has feelings for Torrie. Mmm, I love it! Since this story's winding down, I'm thinking about my next one, which will too be Jorrie. I'm thinking about making it about John, DX, and Torrie trying to bring down some heel powerhouse foursome. Any ideas? I'd need a singles competitor (like John), a tag-team (like DX), and a diva (like Torrie), but no OC's, guys. I can't do those because I suck at them, lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed and be sure to read the next chapter, rate, review, comment, message, do whatever you can for whatever website you are on! Oh, by the way, if you see this on anything other than Wattpad, Quizilla, Fanfiction, or Mibba, please contact me somehow. I'm Kalina242 on every website besides Fanfiction, which on there I am JorrieXLover. :D**


	20. Let Me Love You

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it.**

John Cena stared at his best friend, Torrie Wilson. Or was best friend the appropriate term? It seemed to John that perhaps she was more than his best friend.

She was his soulmate.

In the close friend definition, of course. Not the romantic one. Torrie and John were soulmates, but not lovers. The thought actually depressed John to some extent. There was a part of John that was, oddly enough, feeling something for Torrie.

Something that felt a lot like love.

He allowed his eyes to trail back to her. Her eyes were looking down in her lap, drooping even, as if she were tired. But they'd slept a long time, so how was she tired?

What John did not know was that Torrie hadn't slept. She was exhausted, yes, but no matter what, sleep wouldn't come. Johnwas on her mind again. It had crossed her mind the night before, the terrible, awful thought. What would she do when John didn't want (or need) a manager anymore? She couldn't wrestle, therefore, she 6honestly wasn't good for anything. She would no longer be an important asset to the WWE, not that she really had been before. John wouldn't want her with him anymore, and she'd lose him. Torrie had lost John once, and it had totally destroyed her. Just recently, she'd been able to pick up the completely shattered shards of her heart.

Losing John again would kill everything she had left in her.

"Torrie," John finally said.

She shifted her gaze to him. "Hmm?"

"We...we need to talk. Even if we don't accomplish anything, I'm tired of sitting here like an idiot," John told Torrie, his ocean blue eyes boring into her emerald ones.

Torrie exhaled and flopped back onto the pillows on her bed.

"Tor...," John was getting annoyed, "be serious."

Torrie groaned and lifted the sheets and blankets up over her, then burrowed underneath them.

"Torrie Anne!" John lifted them up and stared at her.

"Mmm!" Torrie muttered at him, "I don't want to talk!"

"Why not?" John asked.

"I-I'm...embarrassed...," Torrie trailed off.

"Embarrassed?" John asked, "Of what? I know everything about you, Tor."

Torrie said nothing.

"Don't I?" John asked.

"N-no," Torrie replied.

It was time and Torrie knew it. She loved John and she was so tired. Tired of keeping her feelings a secret, tired of having to keep everything inside.

"I don't?" John asked, raising his eyebrows. What the hell did she mean by that?

"No," Torrie sighed.

She was going to do this. She was going to tell John that she loved him. She took a deep breath and glanced up at him. Oh, dear God, why did this have to be so freaking hard? "John, I've...I've been keeping something from you."

John perked up at Torrie's statement. Keeping something from him? But what? Unless...

"What is it, Torrie? I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything, okay?" he swallowed hard, preparing himself for whatever she was going to throw at him.

"It-It all started that night that Peter left me," Torrie stammered.

John remained silent, determined to listen to Torrie's every word.

"I was just an emotional disaster. I thought that I was literally going to die from the pain and I blamed it on Peter's leaving. But I've thought about it over the years...over and over. And I've realized that I wasn't crying for him...," she trailed off.

"You-you weren't?" John asked, "Torrie, why were you crying?"

She looked up at the man she loved and felt tears brim in the bottom of her eyes. She tried to blink them away-to no avail. "I was crying for you, John. For you."

John Cena was taken aback. He was the reason she was crying that night? What he could have done to upset her so badly when he had only helped her? His ocean blue eyes filled with concern.

"John, it was that night that I realized that...that you weren't...oh, fuck! I can't do this!" she yelled before throwing a pillow over her head.

John wasn't positive, but he had a small inkling as to what she was going to say. "Torrie, whatever it is, I can handle it. And I'm not going to laugh, not going to judge you. You'd might as well tell me."

Torrie bit her lip and exhaled. "John, I realized that night that you weren't mine. That I was never going to have you. Everything that I'd been feeling was overshadowed by my marriage to Peter. But when he left, you were the only thing on my mind. I honestly wasn't even upset that he was gone, or maybe it was to an extent, but that night...that was when I figured out that I-that I...," she trailed off.

"That you what, Torrie?" John asked, although he was almost completely positive that he knew what she was going to say.

Torrie took a deep breath. The secret that she'd kept for ten years was about to be out in the open. "That I love you, John," she whispered softly.

John swallowed, hard. Only one thing could come to his mind, though. "All this time? This entire time that we've known each other."

Torrie nodded. "I didn't-I didn't really know it until that night that Peter left me, though. Not that I would have told you, anyway. Until just recently, you've been with Liz and there was no way that I was going to make it awkward. But I guess now, that's screwed up, huh?" A tear escaped from her eye and landed on her white satin pillow.

"Torrie, it's not screwed up and it's not going to be awkward. I'm not angry with you. I mean, I have no right to be mad at you about that. But I am mad that you lied to me," his eyes darted around the room.

"I-I lied to you?" she asked, totally confused.

John nodded. "You sure did. I asked you if the heart and the T+J meant anything. You swore that it didn't and now you're telling me that you love me. Call me crazy, Tor, but I think that you lied."

"I-"

John was too angry to listen to Torrie's sorry excuse for an explanation. "And then, I knew that I heard you say that you loved me. I asked you, you lied. Torrie, we're supposed to be best friends, for God's sake!"

Torrie felt more tears prick to her eyes, but this time, she could not stop them from streaking down her face. "I'm sorry, John. I didn't want to be your pathetic best friend that had this huge crush on you, following you everywhere. And that's basically what I am now. But, John, I can't...," Torrie's voice broke and she put her face in her hands as the tears cascaded into her palms.

Now John felt awful. He hadn't actually meant to get angry, but everyone got a tad bit mad at their best friend once in a while. But it looked as though Torrie wasn't in the mood to be enraged at. Torrie was correct; she _was_ an emotional wreck. And now all John wanted to do was make her pain go away.

"Torrie-"

"John, don't pretend to like me to make me feel better because I don't want that. What I do want is for everything to stay the same. I've always known deep down that you're never going to feel for me what I feel for you and I'm...I'm okay with that," Torrie lied. She wasn't okay with it at all; it killed her.

"Torrie, listen to me. I'd never lie to you, but I honestly don't know what to say. I don't want to say that I love you, but I don't want to say that I don't."

"Then don't say anything," Torrie said, softly. Her eyes began to droop.

"Are you tired, Tor?" John asked, watching as the bags under her eyes began to get more distinct.

Torrie nodded.

John went to get up from her bed. "I'll let you sleep."

"No," Torrie pleaded. "Please John, stay with me," Torrie begged to John. Her green eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Sighing, John laid back down and wrapped his arm around her. John felt Torrie's body relax and so he unwound, too. He wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling. It was a want, no a need. He needed his best friend, but not in the usual way. Before he could even think, John snuggled closer to Torrie and placed a kiss on the side of her forehead.

And another.

And another.

And another.

But he didn't stop there, he traced more kisses down her head, to her chin, to her neck, and collarbone.

Torrie was confused, but she did not dismiss John's kisses. This was what she had wanted for as long as she had known John. Torrie leaned closer into him, enjoying every feeling of each touch. He had a craving that matched her own, but as Torrie had once suspected, he was so very gentle.

Torrie moved her face to the left and let John kiss her, well, maybe he had allowed her to kiss him. Whatever it was, their kiss started out slow, sweet, and tender, and then as they continued to kiss, their lips parted and their tongues met and entangled. It was a release for both of them. Torrie's suspicions had been correct; kissing him was Torrie's dream come true, everything that she'd fantasized for so many years. No man had kissed her that way.

And for John, it was the same. Torrie's lips were soft and beckoning. Sweet, passionate, and loving, yet luring and wanting at the same time.

Lifting Torrie up from the bed, John yanked away the covers and carried Torrie to the center of the room. Still passionately kissing her, he gently pushed her against the wall. He yanked off his T-shirt, only to reveal his perfectly chiseled muscles. Torrie followed suit and lifted her pink blouse off.

John removed his mouth from Torrie's lips and fixed it onto her neck. Torrie was very ticklish, especially on her neck. "John," she giggled.

Something about Torrie saying his name drove John completely insane. He wanted her to say it again, so he kept his mouth on Torrie's neck and gently nibbled.

"John...," she purred, "John, oh, John!"

John smirked against Torrie's neck. She was seriously throwing him into hysterics. But then, the longing for Torrie grew stronger and stronger and he could no longer play with her.

Grabbing Torrie by her two front belt loops, he lightly tossed her onto the bed. She giggled again and he smirked as he reached down and unbuttoned her jeans. She kicked out of them and with flustered, shaking hands, she undid the fasten to John's shorts. He let them slowly drop to the floor as he undid the hooks on Torrie's baby blue bra. Now, all she wore was her baby blue panties and all he wore was his olive plaid boxers. Torrie could see a rather sizable protrusion in them and she blushed.

Torrie backed up and laid her head on the pillows as John grinned and climbed on top of her. He straddled her as he crashed his mouth down to hers once more. They literally could not get enough of each other, but there was absolutely no foreplay before they made love, unless you count their major make out session.

Finally, John and Torrie realized that their underwear was still on. Torrie kneaded her fingers into the elastic of the top of John's boxers and jerked them down pretty damn quickly. She blushed; he was definitely impressive. Immediately after, John slipped his thumbs into the top of Torrie's bikini panties and tugged them off. And before either one of them could even think about changing their mind, John plunged himself inside of her, deep enough so that she could adjust to the size of him, but not so deep that it would hurt her. And hurt her it did not.

How Torrie loved John!

John made Torrie feel things that she'd only dreamed about. She loved the feeling of being truly close to him, of feeling her skin on his, and giving him something that she had only given her ex-husband.

Torrie made John feel things that only _he'd_ dreamed about. Never before had a girl been able to push him so far toward the edge, as Torrie had. She knew exactly what he wanted and how to react to him. She went at his pace, never asking to slow down. She yelled his name over and over, as he did hers, making him want her so much more. And when he reached his climax...he brought her with him.

He felt so alive, so truly pleased. No woman had been able to do this for him. Sure, he had felt _some _things when he had slept with other women, but not to this extent, not to this extremity.

He loved Torrie. That had to be it, didn't it? How was he supposed to explain this feeling any other way? Being around her made his heart light and his head airy. His entire existence now felt like it was attached to Torrie by one small elastic that would stretch as far as it had to, to make her happy. He was willing to do anything to keep her, for her to be forever his.

T+J, indeed.

**Oh, man. I was so embarrassed writing this, but I thought you guys deserved it. Something awful is about to happen, and I wanted to have at least one chapter of them together before that happens. I suck at sex scenes because I can never write down exactly what I want to happen, it's just too mortifying for me to write. Anyway, I'm ready for Monday. I would say Sunday, but since I can't watch Wrestlemania, it's pointless to be excited for it. Please give me your insights on this and anything else you'd like to tell me. Oh, and I will take banners or one shots based upon this story, that is if you want to write them. Just make sure you tell me first, lol. I hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter is coming very soon, definitely sometime this week! :D**


	21. Here Comes Goodbye

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. **

Light.

That was the first thing that John Cena noticed the next morning. Not just the light that was streaming through the curtains of their hotel room, but the light that had just sprouted into his entire existence. His love for Torrie Wilson. She was it. The one simple thing that was keeping him alive.

The night before had been the best night of his life, undoubtedly.

John was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. His hand were under his head, fingers laced. His chest and abdomen were both exposed, but his bottom half was hidden by white bedding. Torrie was snuggled up to him, her head on his chest, right below his dog tags. Her strawberry blond curls were spilling all over him.

He smiled. Torrie had always been a touchy-feely, but now more than ever. All night she had cuddled up to him, always keeping one hand in one of his, and the other wrapped around his stomach. He, on the other hand, had never been that affectionate. Besides his mom, of course, Torrie was the one he'd given the most hugs to. Liz had never been a very tender person, and actually preferred to have no skin-on-skin touch if at all possible. "I like my privacy," she always said, which had annoyed John to a point.

But not Torrie.

Torrie acted as if her whole life was better because of him, which elated him, because he felt the exact same way. God, he'd never felt this way before! The thought was scary, but surprisingly, John wasn't afraid of what was to come. Sure, the press was going to be atrocious, but they'd get through it. And, of course, John had never been with an older woman. In some ways though, it seemed like John was older. Torrie was usually the one who needed comforting, the one who needed someone to lean on. Here lately, though, it hadn't been that way. Since Liz had filed for divorce, Torrie had been the one comforting John.

John never expected this. Not Torrie, not his best friend in the whole world. But last night, he hadn't been able to control the desire that had overcame him and though John was a sensible guy, the night before he had not been thinking with his head. He'd been thinking with his heart. Never before had he felt so much passion in a single night. He had loved Torrie with everything in him, and he had not held back a thing. And by the way it happened, he seriously doubted that Torrie had, either.

So, Torrie loved him. He wasn't totally sure how he felt about that just yet, but he knew that he didn't dislike the fact. One thing that he did wonder was how it was for her all those years. To know that he was married, taken. By the way it sounded, her feelings for him were deep, real. It tormented him that it had basically been his fault that she'd been an emotional wreck for so long. Hopefully now, he could fix some of it.

John inhaled and exhaled. He smelled Torrie's hair, and a tropical blend filled his nose. Coconut, pineapple, orange, the list went on. All John knew was that he loved it. Liz's hair had always smelled like strawberry, which was all right, but John definitely preferred Torrie's hair. Torrie didn't snore, but she did, however, move around a lot, kick, and talk. She'd actually woken him up a couple of times, but he hadn't minded. In fact, he welcomed it. He barely registered the pain of being kicked and kneed in the side, and of being slapped in the throat and face.

Tilting his head to the right, he looked at the clock. Right now, it was 8:16 AM. He and Torrie had been sleeping a long time. Then, his stomach growled, as it should have. He hadn't had anything to eat since lunch two days ago. He had slept for about seventeen hours, something he never did. They slept all day Tuesday and then went to sleep at around midnight on Wednesday that same night.

He wanted to get up so that he could go get breakfast for not only himself, but for Torrie, too. He knew how important breakfast was to her. In fact, he could distinctly remember having a discussion with Torrie in 2002, the year that he'd debuted on Smackdown.

_It was a morning after a house show in Los Angeles. Torrie had woken John up with a phone call, that honestly, he had hated her for. He'd been out until almost two am at a live event and she woke him up at seven the same morning. _

_ "Hello?" he groaned, sleepily. _

_ "John!" Torrie had yelled, perkily. Somehow, though she'd only slept about five hours, she was still awake and kicking. _

_ "Torrie, do you have any idea what time it is?" John asked, annoyed, but somehow still smiling. Torrie did that to him. _

_ "John, I'm hungry and I want food," Torrie said. _

_ "Okay...," John trailed off, "order room service." _

_ "I want McDonald's though!" she pouted, though John could not see it through the phone._

_ "Then go get McDonald's! Torrie, I'm exhausted, I just freaking worked my ass off and you're calling me for food!" _

_ "But...I don't want to go alone. Please John, come with me." _

_ "Torrie, why can't you bring Peter?" _

_ At this time, Torrie and Peter were still dating, and although John didn't personally like him, he didn't have anything against him. Besides, Torrie was his sole friend in the WWE and he was going to screw that up. _

_ "Peter's gone home because he's not feeling well. I tried to get him to let me go with him, but he insisted that I stay here. He said that there's no use in both of us missing Smackdown and the house shows. So, can you come with me please. Puh-lease?" _

_ John sighed. "Meet me in the lobby of the hotel. But you're going to have to wait a while so that I can wake up." _

_ "Yay!" Torrie squealed, "We're going to have sausage, egg, and cheese McGriddles and those awesome hash browns that they make! Oh, and maybe an apple pie-" _

_ "Tor, we are on strict diets. Won't Vince kill us?" _

_ "What he doesn't know won't kill him," Torrie replied. _

John smiled at the memory. Cokes, sausage, egg, and cheese McGriddles, hash browns, and those apple pies. That was what they'd eaten that day, before pulling an extra hour at the gym. Which, as of lately, John had been skimping out on a lot, which he shouldn't have been doing because his match with the Rock at 'Mania was very, very soon.

His stomach rumbled again and he decided to get some food. He didn't want to leave Torrie, but he'd be back. And when he returned, there'd be food for her.

Lifting Torrie's arm off of him, he got up from the bed and put on his boxers, shorts, and T-shirt. Then, he brushed his teeth and wrote a quick note to Torrie, telling her where he was going.

He jingled his car keys in his hand as he walked, whistling with every step. John Cena had never been this happy before! Torrie was becoming his entire world. His world that was about to come crashing down.

Because when John looked up, he saw none other than his ex-wife, Elizabeth Huberdeau.

His mouth dropped open and gaped. He was literally frozen in shock. Liz, on the other hand, was not. Her mouth, too, gaped, but she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, her short blond hair swishing. "John!"

His arms stayed put at his sides. He cleared his throat and muttered, "Elizabeth."

"Why so formal? What happened to 'Liz?'"

John glared at her. "That's what I used to call my wife. But since we're divorced, I call her by her real name. Bitch."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. This had not been part of her plan.

Her master plan.

Sure, she'd screwed up by divorcing him in the first place, but if all went correctly, she and Tyler would never need to work a day in their life.

"John, I've missed you so much!" Liz gushed, ignoring John's iciness toward her.

"I haven't missed you," John replied, "what the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you in Tampa? Or in West Newberry with your family?"

"Because, John!" Elizabeth replied, "I came to find you and tell you how sorry I am. I'm sorry I got angry with you and wanted the divorce. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I love you, John, and I want you back." Her eyes bore into his.

"Well, I don't love _you_ and I don't want _you_ back," John crossed his arms.

"You're lying," Elizabeth said, "John, I've been with you since I was nineteen. I know you and I know that you miss me as much as I miss you."

"No," John shot at her, "I really don't! I...I found someone else." He smiled involuntarily, thinking of Torrie.

Elizabeth stayed quiet for a moment, trying to think of something to say. "Torrie, huh? Yeah, I saw the tabloid, but I spurned it because I trusted you. I guess now I-"

"Elizabeth, I never cheated on you!" John snapped, "You can believe whatever the hell you want, but I swear to God I never cheated on you!"

Elizabeth knew he wasn't lying. John never swore to God, because it went against his beliefs. If John Cena swore on God, he was telling the truth.

"But, if you're asking if she and I are together now, well, we are," John stared at her.

_Well, more or less they were. If he had his way, they would be. And he suspected the same from Torrie. _

Elizabeth's time was running out. But then, she saw her chance as Torrie Wilson, John's (in her words) little whore of a girlfriend, coming out of the elevator into the lobby.

Elizabeth, with one swoop of her arms, embraced John and kissed him. And although John did not want to, he kissed her back. Suddenly, Liz broke the kiss and glanced at Torrie with mock shock. "Torrie, I didn't see you standing there!"

John spun around and his heart sank. There, stood Torrie, his best friend, his soulmate, his lover. Her entire face had flattened. Her usual smile was turned upside down in a heartbroken frown. Her shining emerald orbs spilling over with tears. All in all, her entire expression was grief-stricken.

And that was the moment that John Cena's life hit a new low.

**Aww, I hated writing this! I almost cried about three times. I'm sorry it's a cliffhanger, but I felt like I should get one more chapter in before the weekend. Is this the end of Torrie and John? So, Wrestlemania's on Sunday! :) God, I hope Cena beats Rock. And my brother swears that he read from an exclusive source that this is the Undertaker's final match in the WWE. I've got a feeling that (if this is true) he'll get his 20-0 streak, or HHH will just barely beat him. Either way, he's going out with a bang. But, like I said, he may not even be retiring yet. It's just a rumor. I was reading today, and I found out that Jeff Hardy went to prison for drugs! I couldn't believe it; I love, love, love the Hardy Boyz, even though they're not in the WWE anymore. And Jeff and drugs? Psh, it depressed me. I'm fairly sure that he's clean now. Not only that, but Randy Orton was proven to have had all sorts of freaking steroids. He might not have used them, but he was in possession of them. LOL, I'll stop rambling. I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	22. There's No Life After You

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. **

"Torrie, no it's...it's not-"

'No." The one word that Torrie uttered was powerful enough to silence a room full of kindergarteners.

"Torrie-" John tried again.

"No," Torrie said again, "no, no, no!"

Torrie felt more tears spring to her eyes, but she had to keep them in. Because, she had some things to say to the WWE Superstar, and it didn't matter how much her big heart was breaking, the words had to be said.

"Torrie, listen to me! She-" John turned to point at Liz, but noticed that the blond woman had disappeared. That was just like her; to cause a problem and then leave to let John pick up the pieces. But, there was no fixing this.

"No, John!" Torrie's voice broke, but even still, she attempted to blink away her tears. "I don't want you to say one damn thing because it doesn't matter what you say! You're not going to make this right!"

John swallowed hard, feeling himself go numb. He knew whatever it was that Torrie was going to say wasn't going to be good. It was going to be horrid, even.

Torrie stepped forward, so that she was facing him. Even though it broke her heart, she stared right into his beautiful, crystal blue eyes. "It's one thing to not love someone, John. It's another to completely break someone. I never expected this, not from you. You knew, _you knew_ how much Peter and Nick _both_ hurt me, how Eliz..." Torrie could not say Liz's name, "How much _she_ hurt you. And yet, you still decided to do this!"

"Torrie, you don't understand. I never meant to-"

"Shut up! Just shut your fucking mouth!" Torrie screamed at him, tears streaming down her face.

Everyone in the lobby's heads turned toward them.

And now, Torrie could not stop the flood of emotion that was shooting throughout her.

"John, I _told _you how much I loved you! I hated loving you, you know that? It was the worst possible punishment in the world. And I don't even know what I did to deserve it! Sure, I had Anorexia and Bulimia and I didn't exactly take very good care of myself for a while, but I got over it. I'm healthy again, have been for a while. But, honestly, I think sometimes it would be easier to just die from burns. It would hurt so much less...," Torrie trailed off, her tears halting her from speaking.

The poor man behind the counter of the lobby didn't know what to do. He didn't want to interrupt the obviously distressed Torrie Wilson, but he also did not want his other customers disturbed. On the other hand, they were both professional wrestlers. He decided not to chance it, and then allowed Torrie to continue her tirade.

John was speechless. He had never seen Torrie so emotive in his entire life, not when Peter left her, not when she and Nick broke up. No, this was it. And, it was entirely at _his_ fault. "Torrie, I'm so sorry. If you'd just let me-"

Torrie completely ignored him and continued. "Didn't you even think about how this would hurt me? You know that I'm already an emotional wreck as it is, but this is going to ruin me. I'm never going to be the same, John!" She paused to wipe the tears that were streaking her beautiful face.

"Tor-"

"You didn't even have to do this to me, John. I could have understood if you didn't feel the same way. It would have hurt, but not like this. You didn't have to sleep with me last night. I went to sleep last night happier than I'd been in my whole life. Seriously. That was the best thing that ever happened to me. I thought that we were starting something amazing, consummating a stupefying relationship. We could have," Torrie paused as she choked back a sob that was threatening to escape from her throat that was beginning to hurt, "we could have been together. We could have been in the WWE together, gotten married, had kids, had a house and pets. And grown old together, sitting on damn porch swings like they do in the motherfucking movies! "But...no. You still love your ex-wife and that's perfectly fine, John. You played me, though. Used me to get a quick, easy thrill. Which is-"

"Torrie, it's not like that. Please, you've to listen to-"

But Torrie was too infuriated and too devastated to even begin to listen to John's explanation.

"You're right, Cena, it isn't like that. Because you wouldn't do this to your other friends! You wouldn't fuck Randy, wouldn't fuck Brock, wouldn't fuck Shawn, wouldn't fuck Zack, wouldn't fuck Paul! Hell, you probably wouldn't even fuck Stacy, Kelly, Mickie, Lilian, Ashley, Maria, Melina, Michelle, Gail, or Candice," she ticked off all of their other diva friends that she could think of just off the top of her head.

"But, you would fuck me. Poor little Torrie, who's all alone, who's pathetically in love with John Cena, the biggest superstar in the WWE. The sweetest guy on the planet, the man who's granted more wishes for Make-a-Wish than anyone in the world!

"I've got a newsflash for you, though! You're not what everyone says you are. No one who's willing to completely crush their best friend is a saint, not even a nice guy! He's a stupid son of a bitch who has no respect or care for his best friend. Oh, excuse me, former best friend. Fuck you, John Cena. I hope you burn in hell!"

Torrie covered her face with her hands and ran past John, heading towards the exit. She could no longer contain the waterfall that was surging from her eyes. She didn't make it outside, however. John Cena's strong arms caught her around the waist and yanked her back, roughly.

"No!" Torrie screamed, not caring if anyone heard her yells. By this time, everyone should have been used to it.

"Listen to me, Torrie! I didn't kiss her purposely! I swear to God and Jesus Christ and the Holy Ghost that I did not kiss her willingly! She showed up out of fucking nowhere and just kissed me!"

"You're lying!" Torrie spat at him, "Not only did you ruin what little life I had, but now you're lying to me about it! You're swearing on your faith, how stupid are you? I hate you!"

"No, you don't," John countered, calmly, "you love me and you know it." He turned her around so that she was facing him. "Torrie, look at me. I'd never lie to you. I know it looks bad, but I love-"

Torrie covered her ears. "Shut up! Shut the hell up! Don't even try to break me, because you know you can! You're using my feelings, Cena. You're stomping on them ag-again!" Torrie's tears came much faster now.

John sighed and stared into her emerald eyes, spilling with tears. At that moment, he _knew_ that he was in love with Torrie. He wanted to stop her crying. He wanted to embrace her and just kiss her, he wanted to end everything. Therefore, he leaned forward and hugged her to him, before pressing his lips to hers softly.

He knew that Torrie could not help but kiss him back. It was not only in her nature, but Torrie had loved him for a long time, and there was no way she was backing down from it.

Or at least, that's the way it had been at first. It didn't really matter how angry Torrie was at John, she still loved him and would never give up the chance to kiss him. For a few euphoric moments, Torrie absorbed every memory of John that she could, his scent, the way that it felt to be wrapped up in his arms, the way he kissed her. It shattered her heart, but she had to do it. She had to leave.

Reaching into the front pocket of John's shorts, she located his car keys. It took everything in Torrie not to moan in frustration and satisfaction. Frustration from having to steal his keys and satisfaction for kissing him for so long. When his keys were in her possession, she broke the kiss.

John swallowed. "Torrie-"

But he didn't get to finish. Torrie spun on her heels and fled towards the big double glass doors of the hotel.

"Torrie, stop!" John sped after her, but she was way ahead of him.

Torrie ran throughout the parking lot, searching for John's white Mitsubishi. Her eyes scanned the sea of cars until she spotted it, beside a green Honda Civic. She darted to it and put the key in the door.

"Torrie, get out of my car!" John panted, but kept running toward his car.

But by the time John reached the car, Torrie had the key in the ignition, and was gunning it. The car zoomed out of the parking lot and into the road.

"Shit!" John exclaimed, "Shit, shit, shit! Damn it, Liz! Every time something great happens in my life you have to ruin it!"

He watched as his car flew down the highway. Suddenly, a huge gray truck tore right in Torrie's direction. Torrie swerved to miss it, and before John could even shout, his car-and the girl that he loved-had pelted off the road and crashed angrily into a ditch. But not in a normal way.

The car was upside down.

**Oh heavens, a cliffhanger! LOL, I'm sorry guys. Actually, no I'm not. Cliffies are good, keep you wondering. Depresses me, though. Torrie and John are...over? Maybe, maybe, not. You can say you hate me, but you know that you don't. I do need some help, though. I need lots of depressing breakup songs, or some types of ballads. I know that it's bad to ask for them, but they make me write better. I already have a lot of Owl City, Rascal Flatts, Carrie Underwood, Eminem, Celine Dion, S Club, Girls Aloud, Lady Antebellum, Faith Hill, Creed, 3 Doors Down, Three Days Grace, Roxette, Luke Bryan, Kelly Clarkson, Gavin DeGraw, Keith Urban, Snow Patrol, and so much more! So, if you know any, tell me. Please no techno types unless it's Owl City or 3oh!3. I have nothing against it, it just doesn't inspire me much, sorry y'all. I'm writing this Saturday night, so if I start rambling on about who **_**should**_** win at Wrestlemania and Cena doesn't win, well, it's not because I'm stupid, it's just because I don't have internet at home. So, 'Mania's tomorrow. I sincerely hope that Rock gets his ass handed to him, and I assume most of you do, too! :)**


	23. Tonight I Wanna Cry

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. This chapter is dedicated to cenationxprincess on Fanfiction, a fellow Jorrie writer. Hope you like it, Kelly. :)**

Numb. That was the only word to describe John Cena as he sat in the waiting room of the hospital. He'd been sitting there for hours and it felt like seconds. Everything that just happened was a complete blur. He woke up, saw Elizabeth, she kissed him, Torrie saw and lashed out at him, she stole his car keys, and then wrecked his car. But honestly, he couldn't care less about the fucking car.

Torrie was intensive care unit. When the car had tipped over, she'd flown out of it through the windshield. The stupid girl hadn't been wearing her seatbelt. And when Torrie landed, she hit her head on the hood of the car. Torrie had all sorts of internal injuries and was getting worked on. The doctors had even told him that she would have a concussion, but time would only tell how serious it was. Right now, John was the lone person at the hospital.

He'd called Randy to tell Stacy to call everyone; he just couldn't do it. Stacy and Randy were flying in from wherever the current house show was supposed to be. Randy didn't miss very many, but Torrie was Stacy's best friend and John was Randy's. Lilian would be flying in later. Stacy had also called Torrie's brothers, Tim, Travis, and Matt, Ellie, and her father, Al Wilson. She wasn't sure if she wanted to call her mother, Lana. Torrie's parents were divorced and not exactly on the best of terms. But, she called her. Torrie was her daughter, after all. Along with them, she'd called Brock and Kelly, Dave (Batista) and Candice, she spoke to Mickie, but wasn't sure if she was coming, and everyone on RAW. Brock and Kelly were on their way and from what'd she'd interpreted, a lot of the WWE superstars and divas were coming to see her.

"Hey, man."

John looked up and saw a worried and reluctant Brock Johnson and Kelly Kelly. Kelly's eyes were already filled with unshed tears.

John didn't smile and he always smiled around his goofy friend. But John was way too worried to even begin to think about returning his usual grin. "Hey, Brock. Hey, Kelly."

"How is she?" Kelly asked, playing anxiously with her hair, "Stacy didn't say much on the phone."

John swallowed hard. "It-it's not, good, Kelly. The car flipped over and she went through the windshield. Then...she hit her head on the hood." John choked.

Brock could see how much Torrie's injury was hurting John. He sat down beside him. "She's gonna be okay, John. She's a fighter, from what I've seen, and her best friend's a badass!"

John still didn't crack a smile.

Kelly sat down beside Brock and sighed. Torrie was her friend and she, of course, wanted to see her pull through. But from what John had described, it certainly didn't sound good.

By now, more and more members of the RAW roster were filing into the hospital. Actually, it was a whole pack. Led by Triple H and Shawn Michaels, a gaggle of superstars made their way over to John. Not one person on that roster did not know that Torrie Wilson and John Cena weren't just friends. Actually, most of them had known it for a long time, if not just for the fact that HHH and HBK shoved it down their throats.

John finally grinned. It was a very, very weak one, but sometimes it really took a group of people to make things better.

Triple H, being the leader that he was, went over to John first. He nodded somberly at Kelly and Brock before turning back to Cena. They merely looked at each other before Hunter hugged him. "I know that there's more than you'd like us to think between you and Tor," he whispered, "and I promise you, she's gonna make it. If I have to hire every damn doctor there is on this planet, I'll do it."

John's mouth formed a tight line. Did everyone in the world know until now that Torrie had been in love with him, but him? God, how naïve had he been? He nodded to one of his best friends in the WWE, before Hunter seated himself.

Shawn Michaels was next. "We're all here for you, man. Actually, I'm more here for Torrie," he cracked a smile and John managed to, too, "No, I'm kidding. But seriously, if you need anything at all, you call me. And as soon as Torrie wakes up, you know we'll all rush back here." He positioned himself beside Hunter.

Kofi Kingston and R-Truth both gave him encouraging words about how Torrie was strong. Kofi knew Torrie better than Truth did, but it was nice of them to come see them.

Big Show knew Torrie well, too, although a lot of the segments they'd had together weren't exactly pleasant. He still had positive things to say about the Boise Belle. As did the Miz, Undertaker, his wife Michelle McCool, Zack Ryder, and many other superstars. But the one superstar that shocked him the most was CM Punk. Cena and Punk had had their differences, offscreen and on, but had always managed to be civil to one another.

Punk had sheepishly crossed the floor and then faced him. The room was so quiet that you could hear a pen drop. Cena and Punk stared each other down. Finally, Punk put his hand out, waiting for John to take it. John eyed it and everyone held their breath. After what seemed like an eternity, John grabbed it and they shook hands, the biggest way to express respect between two men. They bear hugged and John felt a little better. Having this small hostility with Punk was senseless and he did not need any other distractions, especially with Torrie in this position.

"Don't screw it up," Punk warned, whispering, "I did once, and-"

"What are you talking about?' Cena asked him, totally confused as to what Punk was referring to.

Punk eyed Kelly. "Don't wait until she's gone to realize how great she is. When she wakes up from this, you hold onto her and don't let her go."

So Punk still had feelings for Kelly? But, they'd been together over six years ago. He still hadn't gotten over her? Even though he and Brock were best friends, John couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Punk.

"All right," John nodded.

Punk and Kelly locked eyes once more before Kelly turned away and grimaced. It was obvious that it was painful for the two of them to be in the same room at the same time.

Punk brushed past Kelly and Brock, staring straight ahead. To John's relief, Brock did not notice the emotion between CM Punk and his girlfriend.

There was mindless chatter between the RAW superstars, all careful not to mention Torrie's name. Paul (Triple H) had warned them all to not say anything very pedantic. Right now, John was a ticking time bomb of sentiment. The slightest annoyance would set him off for a long period of rage.

At that time, John was longing for the company of his brothers, his father, or even Randy. Sometimes, you just needed your best male friends. He and Brock, and he and Shawn and Paul were all good friends, but when it really came down to it, Randy was his best guy friend.

Torrie was his best friend in the world, however. And the thought of losing her would not stop tearing through his mind. He thought that losing Elizabeth hurt, but this was so much worse. In theory, he hadn't actually lost her yet. Sure, Torrie was beyond enraged at him, but she was still alive, she was still close enough to him. Maybe, just maybe, when she woke up he could get her to listen-and to believe him. After all, he'd never actually lied to her before.

As if God could hear John's wish, Randy walked in with Stacy by his side. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her face was crumbled. Randy was somber as well, but not to the same extent.

"Hey, John," Randy greeted him soberly.

John's mouth formed a tight line and he swallowed. "Hey, Randy, hey Stacy," he replied, just as soberly.

Stacy and Randy exchanged glances. They both noticed that John hadn't called them Stace and Rando, and he always did. This was definitely bad.

Randy took the other seat beside John and Stacy sat beside him. "She's gonna be okay, John. I know she is. Torrie's a soldier and-"

"She'll pull through, I've already fucking heard it, Randy!" John snapped, interrupting Randy.

Randy raised his eyebrows at him.

John sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I feel so completely responsible. The whole reason she's in this damn place is my fault!"

"How's it your fault?" Stacy frowned.

John pursed his lips and shut his eyes, trying not to think of Torrie and the car flipping over. But he did. And he'd seen every moment of the crash, play by play. His eyebrows had raised when she sped off, he'd groaned when he saw the gray truck coming, his breath had caught in his throat when it flew toward his car, his eyes widened when he saw the car swerve and go into the ditch. When it landed upside down, he started to scream and run toward her. But when she went through the windshield, well, his heart had stopped and he was frozen.

"John?" Randy asked, "How was it your fault?"

John exhaled. "Promise y'all won't say anything?"

"Yes," Randy said at the same moment Stacy replied, "of course."

"I'm sure y'all already know that Torrie's in...in love with me. Seems like everybody in the world but me knew it," he sighed again.

Randy and Stacy stayed quiet. Yes, they knew it, but Randy hadn't known it for a long time. John wasn't as vapid as he'd thought he was, apparently.

"She...she told me yesterday. It was right after you guys called, actually. She and I decided to talk about the stuff we said during the interview. Honest to God, I had no clue as to why I said that stuff, but Torrie knew why she did. She...she's loved me for a long time. Ten years, actually," John paused, swallowing hard.

Randy noticed how hard it was for his best friend to talk about this, and he gave John a solemn look.

John closed his eyes before going on. "She was embarrassed to talk about it, but I nitpicked her until she caved. Stacy, do you know how much this has tortured her over the years? How much _I've_ tortured her over the years? Fuck!"

Stacy tightened her lips together and leaned close to Randy.

"Did you?" John's blue eyes bored into her hazel ones.

"Not to the extent that it was," Stacy's eyes fell onto her hands.

John shook his head and blinked. "Everyone but me. Everyone but me knew that I was killing my best friend!"

Randy narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "John, you still haven't told us why Torrie's accident is your fault."

"Right," John replied, "she told me that she loves me, and then I jumped down her throat about it because I-I saw this drawing the other day, a couple days after y'all left her apartment. It was a heart and a T and a J in it. Actually, it said T+J, so it crossed my mind that that's what she meant. Then, when she thought that I was asleep, she said she loved me, but I _did_ hear her. When I asked her the first time, she completely denied it and made me feel bad for asking her about it.

"But then, she admitted it. I was so pissed at her for lying that I couldn't see straight. She started to cry and...and it broke something in me. I tried to leave her so that she could sleep, but she told me to stay with her," John choked back a sob.

Randy and Stacy remained silent as John continued his story.

"I-I ki...," he trailed off, as he blinked back a few awful tears that were threatening to shoot down his face, "this part's hard to talk about it."

Stacy and Randy both nodded. "If it's too hard, you don't have to tell us," Stacy tried to make him feel a little better.

John shook his head. "I've gotta tell somebody, so I might as well tell Torrie and I's best friends.

The Legs of the WWE and the Viper both smiled.

"We slept together," John muttered, softly. Yes, Stacy and Randy were he and Torrie's best friends, but for some reason, it felt like it was too much of an intimate thing to talk about with them.

"Really?" Stacy's eyes bugged out and she beamed at Randy. He smiled back and motioned for John to continue.

"Yeah," John said, "and the next morning, I had the dumb idea to go get McDonald's. I should have just called motherfucking room service, or waited until she was up or just starved to death for God's sake!"

John's last words were screams. He wasn't yelling at Stacy and Randy, or even anyone in the waiting room. He was yelling at himself.

Randy and Stacy remained silent. Neither of them were sure how to reply to John's pain. It was obvious, however, that he was totally beside himself. His shoulders were slumped together, his head was hanging, there was no shine to his blue eyes, and worst of all, his usual cheerful smile was completely absent.

"I went to the lobby," John went on, "and out of nowhere, my fucking ex-wife just pops up. She was talking and...and I don't even know what she said. All I could think about was getting back to Torrie. Liz just upsets me. I can't believe I wasted sixteen years of my life with her! Anyway, I wanted to go back to Torrie because she can always make me...," John choked up and he could not stop the flood of tears that began to stream down his face.

Stacy and Randy glanced at one another. John Cena did not cry. It was not in his nature. He'd been taught all of his life not to cry, no matter what happened. But this was different, this was Torrie. Her life was hanging in the balance and it was his fault. Elizabeth just _had _to go and screw with him-at Torrie's expense. And, if John hadn't have kissed her, she wouldn't have stolen his car keys. And if she hadn't have stole the keys, she wouldn't be in intensive care.

John swallowed and angrily wiped at his tears. Then he sniffed. "Sorry," he muttered, "and anyway, Liz saw Torrie coming out of the elevator and she kissed me. Yeah, I'll admit I did kiss her back-for about two seconds-and that's when Liz goes, "Oh Torrie, I didn't see you there," or something like that...," he trailed off, remembering Torrie's devastated expression.

"John, you couldn't have possibly known she was standing there at the time," Randy said, trying to comfort his best friend.

"Right," Stacy added, "in no way is any of this your fault." Her eyes were quite serious as she stared at John.

"But it is!" John snapped, "She completely flipped out on me. Like, no one, not even in the WWE has spoken to me that way before. Then, I was so confused. I didn't know what the hell to do. So, I listened to my heart."

Ugh. John hated the way that it sounded. "Listened to my heart" sounded so girly. Yet, there was no other way that he could describe it.

Now, John had to tell Randy and Stacy the horrid details of Torrie's wreck. "I-I kissed her. And I actually thought that I'd broken her, thought that maybe I'd get the chance to explain, but she took my keys from my pocket and ran off in my car. Then, this huge-ass gray truck came out of nowhere and ran her off the road. The car flipped up-upside down and Torrie went through the windshield. Then, she hit her head on the hood." John's voice cracked and he felt more tears escape from his eyes.

"And this is so fucking shitty! I can't even begin to deal with it! She's hurt and it's my fault and I can't even see her! I can't tell her how sorry I am, I can't tell her how much of a dick I've been! I can't apologize! I may n-never get to!" John put his head in his hands and sobbed.

The entire roomful of WWE superstars shifted their gazes to John. He was screaming loud enough that the babies in the NICU four floors away could probably hear him. The room fell silent, unsure how to respond.

Not even John's best friends, Randy, Hunter, Shawn, and Brock couldn't console him. The only person that would do was Torrie.

And she was fading faster than John could say, "I'm sorry."

** So, I'm really sad now. I hate that Torrie's condition is undisclosed. Of course, I know what's going to happen, but I still hate it, lol. So, Wrestlemania sucked some serious ass, am I right? I CAN'T BELIEVE CENA LOST! I started to cry at school and most of my friends were like, "it'll be okay. It's fake, Kalina, get over it." One of my friends saw a picture of John and said, "Ooh, he's fine," but that's beyond the point, ha ha. I watched the hall of fame induction ceremony. I loved Ric Flair's story about him and John Cena going to get drinks, ha ha, so funny. Dx's speech about Mike Tyson was also hilarious. I really see a DX reunion in the near future! So, this chapter is DEFINITELY dedicated to Cenationxprincess. She's my favorite author on FF and her review was the only thing that kept me from dying of depression, ha ha. All of her stories are Jorrie so if you're as into them as I am, I suggest you check her out if you haven't. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	24. Stupid Boy

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. Before you read, look up "Stupid Boy" by Keith Urban. It will make the song lyrics make a lot more sense. For my Wattpad readers, I will put it on the side. :)**

_She was precious, like a flower. She grew wild, wild, but innocent. A perfect prayer in a desperate hour, she was everything, beautiful, and different. Stupid boy. You can't fence that in, stupid boy. It's like holding back the wind. She let her heart soar right in your hands. And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans. She never even knew she had a choice, but that's what happens when the only voice she hears, is telling her she can't. Stupid boy. _

The words to Keith Urban's hit, "Stupid Boy" was echoing throughout John's ears. He wasn't listening to it, but after thinking about how dumb he'd been, "Stupid Boy" had just popped in his mind. The words were true. Torrie was precious, innocent, beautiful, and different. He _had_ crushed her dreams and plans, too. He'd crushed her everything. He'd crushed _her_.

It was the next day and most of the superstars had gone home. The only people that remained were Stacy, Randy, and himself.

He'd remembered what the doctor had told him that morning at two a.m. Stacy was nodding off on Randy's shoulder, with his arms wrapped protectively around her. John couldn't help but feel jealous of the happy pair. He had his head in his hands, waiting and waiting.

"Mr. Cena?"

John looked up. The doctor was an older man with salt and pepper hair and a tanned complexion. His eyes were a friendly hazel.

"Yeah?" John asked.

"I'm Dr. McCormick. Is there any of Miss Wilson's family here?"

John shook his head no. "They're flying in and they should be here soon. But, is there any news?"

Dr. McCormick pursed his lips. "I-I'm not authorized to tell you. You're not family. I'm sorry."

"Tell me, damn it!" John yelled, waking Stacy up from what little catnap she'd had, "It's killing me!"

The doctor sighed. "All right, but don't you dare tell anyone; I could lose my job for this."

John nodded eagerly, "Of course!"

"She's out of surgery, but she has a pretty bad concussion, some broken ribs, and some internal injuries. The internal injuries should be all right, and the concussion and broken ribs should all heal. What we're really worried about is that she's slipped into a coma-"

John gasped and widened his eyes. Stacy began to cry, and even Randy gritted his teeth in anguish.

"It may prove to be a good thing, as she needs rest, but on the negative side, we have no idea how long it's going to take for her to wake up. It could be a couple hours or...indefinitely."

John Cena's heart sank. No, Torrie could not be in a coma indefinitely, she just couldn't! John couldn't wait for her to wake up forever. He'd go crazy waiting to explain everything to her.

Cena pursed his lips as the doctor muttered his apologizes, then turned on his heels and exited the waiting room.

John had been completely paralyzed with shock. There was no way that he could survive without Torrie. She was his everything: his best friend, his soul mate, his lover, his one true love. How he wished he could go back in time, back before he married Liz, before Torrie left the WWE. Back then, everything was touch and go. Maybe he and Torrie could have even been happy.

But, no. He was blind back then and now that he could actually see what was in front of him, he knew what an immense opportunity that he'd missed out on. John was mentally kicking himself over and over-and slapping himself intellectually.

Now, it was eight in the morning, and it was Thursday. Luckily he had no live events that day or the next one. But even if he did, there was no way that he was leaving Torrie.

"Where is she?"

John looked up and saw Al, Travis, Tim, and Matt Wilson. Her brothers all looked solemn, but her father appeared to be completely enraged.

"She's in a room, but she's in-"

Before John could even finish, the Wilson men had dashed away to find a doctor or a nurse to direct them to Torrie.

John sighed. "Wouldn't even let me get a word in edgewise.

Randy stood up. "I'm going to go to the cafeteria for some breakfast. You want anything, John?"

John grimaced. "I couldn't eat anything right now."

"How about you, Stace?" Randy asked.

Stacy shook her head no. "But could you get some orange juice and a granola bar? A chocolate one?"

Randy smiled. "Of course. Sure you don't want anything, John?"

"No thanks," John replied.

Randy then turned and exited the waiting room. Now, there were only two people in the room, Torrie Wilson's best friends.

Stacy scooted to the seat next to John and said, "You know, Torrie wouldn't want you like this."

John shifted to look at his good friend. "What do you mean she wouldn't want me like this?"

Stacy narrowed her eyebrows at John, just like she always had. Indeed, "Legs" was back. "John, you should have heard how Torrie used to talk about you. You're her hero and if you break down, there's no hope for her at all. Believe you me when I say that you've got to stay strong. I know that this is really hard; she's my best friend, too."

John exhaled."Stace, I hate to say this, but Torrie doesn't know that I'm being a sissy. She's in a co...," John couldn't say the words.

"A coma," Stacy said for him, "I know. But don't you think that subconsciously, Torrie's thinking of you? John, you know just as well as I do that you're Torrie's whole world. It doesn't matter if she's alert or not, you've still got to be strong. If not for your own wellbeing, do it for Torrie's." Stacy's hazel eyes were as serious as they could possibly be.

John sighed.

"Just think about it. I know that it's a really difficult time, and I know that you're in a fragile state of mind. Keep in mind, though, that there's not a thing that Torrie has never told me. That's what girl friends are for. You and Torrie were a special kind of close, but there are some things she couldn't even tell you."

John eyed Stacy. He knew exactly what she was talking about: Torrie's love for him. He wondered how much Torrie had told Stacy. Had she told her more than? Less? Had she discussed her fantasies and wants like women did with their other female friends? How much had Torrie hid from him?

"Got the OJ, Stace. And _two_ chocolate granola bars," Randy walked up to them, food and drinks in his hands. He tossed Stacy the granola bars and a pint of orange juice.

"Thank you," Stacy smiled brightly at her boyfriend.

John felt another pang of jealousy. It wasn't fair that Stacy and Randy were so happy and he and Torrie just...weren't. They weren't even okay.

Randy held out a white Styrofoam cup with a plastic lid out to John. "I got you something, John. I know you said that you didn't want anything, but I thought that something hot to drink would make you feel a little better."

"Thanks," John muttered, taking the cup.

Stacy moved over a seat so that Randy could sit between them. He was eating two breakfast sandwiches with bacon, sausage, ham, egg, and cheese on them and a cup of coffee. Any other day John would have laughed at his best guy friend's appetite, but that day, nothing would make him laugh-or even smile.

John carefully took a sip of his drink.

Hot chocolate.

Cena felt the urge to spit it right back out. This was he and Torrie's drink, and with her in a coma, he could _not_ drink it. It wasn't fair to her. But Randy had gotten it for him with only the best intentions, so John swallowed forcefully.

Stacy and Randy were engaged in a conversation about the upcoming Smackdown. More than likely, they would miss it. There was no way they could leave with a clear conscience unless Torrie was awake. John wasn't included and he preferred it that way. He couldn't concentrate on anything but Torrie and was anxiously awaiting news about her.

Dr. McCormick walked past the three of them and John followed him.

"Dr. McCormick!" John called out.

The doctor stopped and sent John a sympathetic look. "Can I help you, Mr. Cena?"

John nodded. "Any news on Torrie?"

The doctor shrugged. "Not much, actually. She's been out of surgery for a while. All that we can really do is make sure that's she comfortable."

"She's going to wake up, though, isn't she?" John asked, his heart hammering in his chest.

Dr. McCormick sighed. "I can't say, Mr. Cena. We can only hope so."

John swallowed hard, feeling more tears prick to his eyes. Damn it! John had never cried so much in his life and it was pissing him off. He was a WWE superstar, therefore, not supposed to cry. "Well, can I see her?"

The doctor pursed his lips together. "It's up to the family."

John blinked and nodded. "Okay, thanks, Dr. McCormick."

Dr. McCormick gave John one more sympathetic smile before turning around and continuing on.

John dashed back to Stacy and Randy. "Guys, we can see Torrie!"

"Really?" Stacy got to her feet.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked, standing up, too.

"Yeah," John replied, "well, he said that if it was okay with her family, we could. Let's go to her room."

The three of them walked down the long, white hallway to room 1065, where Tim, Matt, and Travis stood outside. The three of them looked up to where Stacy, Randy, and John stood.

"Is Mr. Wilson in there?" John asked.

"Yeah," Travis replied.

"Any idea if we can see her?" Stacy asked.

"I believe so," Matt said, "it's kind of up to Dad, though. He's her emergency contact."

"It's fine with us," Tim chimed in, "Torrie's friends have the same rights as her family. Hell, you guys are just as much her family as we are."

That was true. Torrie had known Stacy for thirteen years, John for ten, and Randy for twelve, and she'd spent the majority of her time with them, especially Stacy and John.

The door to Torrie's hospital room swung open and a sullen Al Wilson stepped out. "Hi, Stacy," he smiled wanly at her.

"Hi, Mr. Wilson," she replied.

The only reason Al had acknowledged Stacy was because she was Torrie's best girlfriend, and he'd met her. Never in person had he met Randy, nor John. It was odd, but Torrie's relationship with her family, besides her brothers, was more than a little strained.

"Dad?" Travis asked, "Has she responded to anything?"

Al shook his head no. "I've tried everything; talked about you, her nephew, her...mother, the WWE, Chloe, the store, Ellie, you name it, I've tried it. And, nothing."

"They want to see her," Matt said to his father.

"They?" Al asked.

"Stacy, Randy, and John. They want to see Torrie."

Al sighed. "Stacy, go right ahead, Randy, too. But John, I don't want you anywhere near my daughter." His eyes grew maleficent and he glared at John.

Stacy and Randy were stunned, but not as much as John.

"What?" John asked, angrily.

"You heard me," Al replied, just as sharply.

"Go on Stacy, Randy. I can handle this," John tilted his heard toward the door.

"Are you sure-" Randy went to ask.

"Go," John reassured, "I'll be fine. Torrie needs her friends," he aimed the last comment at Al.

"Boys," Al glanced at his sons, "go get something to eat. You all look as though you could use a break."

The Wilson brothers stared at one another with confusion and worry, but obeyed their father.

John scowled at Torrie's father before saying, "Torrie's my best friend. I've got the same rights that you do."

"Actually no, you don't, Cena. I'm her _father_. You're the man that's caused her pain for the last ten years of her life. That time can't be erased. Now, thanks to you, she's in a coma! And I'll be damned before I let you see her ever again!"

_She let her heart soar right in your hands. And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans. She never even knew she had a choice, but that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't. You stupid boy._ _Same old, same old stupid boy._

_It took a while for her to figure out that she could run. But when she did, she was...long gone, long gone. _

**Screw you, Al Wilson! I was so pissed writing this, how lame is that? LOL, anyway, I'm so happy writing this story and I love ALL of the feedback. I'm so sorry, Fan Fiction readers. I know that I don't update on there often, but I can only get on at school because I have no internet at home, and Fanfiction is blocked, as are all the proxy websites. Does anyone know any other way to get around school censors? I'm so glad that it's getting more popular, it makes me want to update faster. Well, make sure you review, comment, message, for whatever website that you're on. Oh, and for my Quizilla readers, it never lets me put italics, so if the song lyrics don't show up in italic, I'm seriously sorry. It's the first and the last lines in the chapter, if that helps. :) **


	25. Bring Me Down

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. **

John stared at Torrie's father, utter shock playing on his face. "You can't do this! Mr. Wilson, this is beyond unfair!"

"Is it now?" Al asked, crossing his arms over his chest, "My daughter has been dejected for ten years now. Coincidence? I think not."

Ten years. Ten years ago, John and Torrie had met for the first time. For ten years, they'd been best friends. For ten years, Torrie had loved John. A decade was a long time, but in John's eyes, definitely not long enough. He should have cherished each moment he'd had with Torrie, laughed at all of her stupid jokes, hugged her more, told her how much she'd really meant to him.

"Me," John whispered.

"Right," Al Wilson replied, "Torrie, for some reason that I can't seem to understand, has had an infatuation with you. You never gave her the time of day and that's fine. But you shouldn't have ever led her on like you did," Al bit his lip, "she cries for you, you know?"

"Cried to you?" John asked, numbly.

Al shook his head. "She never tells me anything. But she's called her brothers multiple occasions. The last time that they went out to see her, she could barely even hide her misery."

John swallowed. Each detail of Torrie's pain was a stab to his heart. "I can't-"

"No, you can't," Al interrupted, "why don't you just leave us be? Let Torrie live her life?"

John tried not to roll his eyes. "I can't leave her alone! Do you know how much that would destroy her? It doesn't matter what's happened, she loves me and she always will!"

Al blinked. "That's true, Cena. But what's also true is that you've caused her enough pain. She's emotionally scarred and there's no way that you can fix it."

Finally, John had enough of Al bashing him. "I'm not the only one who's hurt her!" John exploded, "She was married, remember? Her deadbeat husband cheated on her and then left her, _and_ her ex-boyfriend cheated on her, too. Not to mention you guys!"

Torrie's father frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, 'you guys?'"

"I mean, you and Lana. Not only did you two divorce, but neither of you have even spoken to her for years!" John screamed something that only a select few people knew, with a scowl on his face.

Al eyed John. "How do you know about that?"

John threw his hands up in the air and looked up at the ceiling. "I told you, we're best friends! Do you know how much being separated from you guys upset her? She used to say all the time how much she missed her family. But after that big blowout about her and the WCW, she didn't know what to do?"

Al exhaled. He remembered what John was talking about. When Torrie announced that she was going to become a Nitro Girl on WCW, her parents were furious. They both begged her not to, but she did, anyway. Then, when the WWF bought WCW, they were even more angry. It's no secret that back then, the WWF was bad about exploiting their female employees. Sure, her parents were worried about her, but she was an adult; it was up to her.

But what really pushed Torrie over the edge was the onscreen angle about her dad and Dawn Marie. She and Dawn had never gotten along, onscreen nor off, and her relationship with her parents was already stretched tight, but this made it worse. Al, Torrie, and John all knew that he'd only done the story line to spite Torrie. And she'd never forgave him for it.

"Even so," Al said, "nothing compares to what you've done to her. You destroyed my little girl! When she wakes up-if she wakes up-she's going to be forbidden to see you!"

At Torrie's father's last comment, fire rose in John's stomach. "That's the biggest load of shit I've heard in my entire life!" He drew closer to Mr. Wilson, "and do you know how much shit I've heard. Hell, I'm in the WWE, I hear shit every day of my life! But you've outdone everybody: the Rock, Edge, Batista, Undertaker, Carlito, yada, yada!

"I'll admit it, yeah, I've hurt Torrie. But, if I don't go in there and apologize, she's not going to get better and she'll probably be on the goddamn machines for the rest of her life! If you can even call it that! Shit, Al, just let me talk to her for two minutes. Less, even!" John pleaded with Torrie's father.

"No!" Al snapped

"Please!" John was ready to get down on his knees.

"No. Fucking. Way," Al hissed at John.

John's face crumbled and he turned away so that Al wouldn't see his defeat. He stared at the door to Torrie's room and wished with all of his might that he could go in there. But he knew that thanks to her father, he could not.

Stacy and Randy slowly walked out of the room. John pursed his lips into a line. He tilted his head toward the left, signaling for them to follow him to the waiting room. They obeyed.

"How was she?" John asked, when Al was out of earshot.

Randy shrugged. "It's like she's sleeping. Very, very peacefully."

John noticed that Stacy had yet to say anything. "Are you all right, Stace?" he asked.

Stacy's face fell and she shook her head. Immediately, she began to cry. Randy put his arms around her protectively.

"She's going to be okay," Randy whispered to her.

If only John knew that it was true.

Stacy sniffed. "I'm sorry, John. I know that this is hard enough on you without me blubbering like a pansy."

"S'okay," John replied.

"It's just that...," Stacy trailed off, "it's just that she's still. I mean, Torrie's a jumpy person, always going like the Energizer Bunny. Even when she was sleeping."

John knew all about that.

"I understand," John responded.

By now, they'd reached the waiting room. Randy and Stacy sat down, but John could not. Instead, he paced the floor.

"What did Torrie's dad say?" Randy asked.

John swallowed hard. "He said that I can't see Torrie. I can't see Torrie because I've 'caused her too much pain over the years!' How fucked up is that?" John needed to vent, and now was the time.

"Really fucked up," Randy replied, "but, what can we do about it?"

Stacy giggled. "Lock his ass in a closet."

"Think it could work?" John asked.

Stacy gave him a shocked look. "I was just kidding, John. We can't do that even if we tried."

"Yeah," Randy said, standing up, "we can." He went and stood beside John.

Stacy laughed again, but stopped short when she noticed the seriousness of Randy and John's expressions. "You...you guys are serious?"

John and Randy looked at each other before nodding. Then Randy burst out laughing. "Why don't we just trick him."

"That's probably a better idea," John agreed.

Stacy sighed and stood up. "All right, then. Let's do it."

The three of them stalked down the hallway, toward Torrie's room. They saw that Torrie's brothers had yet to return from the cafeteria. Al wasn't around, either.

"He's probably in there with her," Randy whispered.

"Stace," John murmured, "go tell him that you want to talk to Torrie. He actually likes you a little."

"Okay," she replied.

John and Randy watched as Torrie knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door swung open and Al stepped out, allowing Stacy to come in.

"Go on," John muttered to Randy, "he doesn't hate your guts."

Randy walked over to Al and said something that John could not comprehend. Al nodded to Randy and they began walking in the opposite direction. John waited until the two of them were out of sight to dash into Torrie's room.

He could see Stacy standing beside the door, staring at Torrie. There were tears in her eyes. "Randy, I think, took Al to the cafeteria. Keep a lookout, okay?"

"Sure," Stacy brushed some of her tears away before leaving the room.

Now, it was only John in the room with Torrie. His heart began to pound as he stared at her. Stacy was right, she looked completely immobile, but not at all peaceful. There was a black leather chair beside Torrie's bed, and John made his way over to it, sitting down so that his knees would not buckle out from under him.

A lump formed in his throat as he gazed lovingly at the Playboy cover girl. Her blond curls were scattered around the pillow, the blanket covering most of her body. Somehow, she still managed to look chilled. Her mouth was in a line, expressionless, and her emerald green eyes were shut tightly.

Drawing out a long breath, John curled his fingers around Torrie's limp hand. Instantly, tears came to his eyes, but he ignored them. "Oh, Torrie," John whispered.

He wasn't totally sure what to say. He wasn't even sure if she could hear him. Yet, he was totally willing to take the chance that she could. "I'm so, so sorry. I never...I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm sorry that you hurt so much over the years, sorry for all of the pain I've caused you, sorry for this. And I'm sorry that I never realized how much I love you. If I hadn't have been blinded by Liz, well, maybe we wouldn't be in this position."

He swallowed hard. Torrie's expression and body stayed exactly the same. "Torrie, I love you so much. I love you so much that it's hurting me right now to even tell you. You're not just my best friend, but you're my soul mate, and my lover, my cheerleader. Torrie, you're my everything. If you don't pull out of this, I'll just be a waste of space, completely useless. There's no way I'll even be able to continue in the WWE. It's incredibly important to me, yes, but nothing, and I mean nothing, means what you do to me. "If you can hear me, please try to wake up. Wake up so that I can tell you all of this face to face. Your dad doesn't even know I'm in here. He didn't want me to talk to you. In fact, he specifically said that I couldn't. So, my time's limited. Actually, I...I should probably go now."

John Cena's eyes soon became a waterfall as he stood up and looked at Torrie's beautiful face once more. He leaned forward and kissed Torrie's forehead. Still crying, he pressed his forehead to hers, his tears falling onto her face. Right before he turned to leave, he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Bye, Torrie," he whispered, "I love you."

John paced out of the room and looked at Stacy. She'd stopped crying, but her face was puffy and her eyes were red-rimmed. He was sure that his were, too. "We should probably head back to the waiting room," he advised, "we don't want Al finding out that I went in there."

Stacy nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

The two of them sprinted back to the waiting room, quickly followed by Randy. "Did you see her?" Randy asked, sitting down?

John nodded. "I did. She didn't move at all, just laid there. It was terrible, Randy."

"I know," Randy replied.

Just then, Torrie's brother, Matt walked up to them. "John, do you think that you could run to the hotel that you and Tor were staying at and get her stuff? Dad's been hollering about it."

"Yeah," John replied, "sure."

Matt turned to leave, but before he did, he said, "You know, if it were up to my brothers and I, you would have seen Torrie. Before anyone else."

"Thanks man," John smiled wanly.

Matt returned the smile before spinning on his heels and leaving the waiting room.

John then looked at Randy. "Randy, if I give you the key, will you-"

"Yeah, yeah," Randy replied, "sure, John, I will. I know that you don't want to leave Torrie just yet. Stace, why don't you come with me? You really need to sleep."

"I'm fine," Stacy retorted, "but I'll go with you."

They both stood up and hugged John before leaving to get Torrie's stuff.

An hour or more later, Randy and Stacy returned with Torrie's bags. Randy carried three, Stacy one. John walked up to them and held his hands out to Randy.

"No," Randy said, "I got this, John."

"Sure," John replied, just as Randy dropped the smallest one.

"Dammit!" Randy exclaimed. The contents of Torrie's bag spilled out.

"Did you think to shut it, Randy?" Stacy asked, giggling.

John bent down to pick up the envelopes that had flooded out of the bag. Then, he was totally confused. The envelopes were addressed to him at his Tampa address in Torrie's handwriting, and not one, not two, but _all_ of them had 'return to sender' stickers on them.

_What the hell_? John asked himself.

Back in Torrie's hospital room, a certain Boise Belle was dreaming. She was dreaming about the ocean, about John. It was Florida, she was certain of that. It was twilight and they were dressed casually, after a day of playing in the ocean, Torrie in a bikini top and khaki shorts, and John in green swimming trunks. Together, they ran down the surf, stopping occasionally to look at the shells. Torrie knew that the two of them were happy, but something was wrong. What was it? Suddenly, John started to cry and apologize. She tried to tell him that she was fine, but she couldn't form the words. Suddenly, he kissed her, told her he loved her and goodbye, and left. "John!" she tried to call out to him, but it didn't work. Torrie fell to her knees and began to cry herself.

The blond's eyes fluttered open. "John?" she whispered.

**Sorry, I know it's a little rushed, but I realized today that I only have about six or seven weeks left to finish this. So, I need to get it done so that y'all don't have to wait a whole summer for the conclusion. Another thing I realized today is that this is without a doubt the longest, most emotional and most detailed story that I've ever written. Not that it's a bad thing, but it's different for me. So, I must give special thanks to skittlez3 and piegirl22 for the great songs. They really inspired me for this chapter. Well, I hoped that you enjoyed this! :**


	26. Never Had a Dream Come True

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. **

John looked closer at the envelopes that had fallen out of Torrie's bags. They all had his name addressed to them and most of them had return to sender stickers on them.

Stacy leaned down to help John pick them up. "Sorry, John. Randy can't help that he's clumsy."

But John was too immersed in the letters to even begin to listen to her. How many letters were there and how long ago they'd been written? And had Torrie even written them? Yes, she had. In the left corner of the envelopes, in Torrie's handwriting was her name and address. John bit his lip.

Stacy handed him the rest of the letters.

"Should I...should I open them?" John asked no one in particular. He sat down and clutched the envelopes in his hands.

Stacy sat down beside him. "They _are _addressed to you, John. I'm sure Torrie would want you to."

John took a long gulp of air before tearing into the envelope.

Torrie Wilson's eyes were open, but she couldn't see anything but darkness. Her room was dark, the walls were dark, she felt dark. Her dream had definitely woken her up, but at the same time, she wasn't totally sure where she was or why. All she knew was that she wanted John.

_Dear John, _

_ This is not the first letter that I have written to you. Actually, there are too many before this one to count. For some reason, I keep getting these back. I know that you haven't changed your address because if so, then the sticker would say so. All they are saying is that they're supposed to be sent back to the sender. I don't know why you (or someone else) is sending them back to me, but I know that it's crushing me. I've called and emailed you, too. And again, no answers, no replies. Why John? Why are you avoiding me? Aren't we supposed to be best friends? Aren't best friends supposed to keep in touch no matter what the cost? It's not easy doing this, John. But anyway, I hope you have the decency (or if you even know about it) to open it. I've got so much more I want to tell you, but I can't do that until I'm for certain that you're reading these. _

_ Love always, Torrie_

_ "_John?" Torrie croaked, trying to get up. She realized that she was too weak to move much. "Ouch," she muttered.

Where the fuck was she? What had happened? Why was she hooked up to machines? She couldn't remember anything. The last thing that was in her mind was the sound of John's sorrowful voice.

_ "Torrie, I love you so much. I love you so much that it's hurting me right now to even tell you. You're not just my best friend, but you're my soul mate, and my lover, my cheerleader. Torrie, you're my everything. If you don't pull out of this, I'll just be a waste of space, completely useless. There's no way I'll even be able to continue in the WWE. It's incredibly important to me, yes, but nothing, and I mean nothing, means what you do to me. _ _ "If you can hear me, please try to wake up. Wake up so that I can tell you all of this face to face. Your dad doesn't even know I'm in here. He didn't want me to talk to you. In fact, he specifically said that I couldn't. So, my time's limited. Actually, I...I should probably go now."_

_ "Bye, Torrie. I love you." _

And minutes afterward, she'd woken up. Just like that, John had rescued her again. Had all of that actually happened? Or was it just a dream, perhaps? It sure as hell didn't feel like it. Was she in a hospital? That _would_ explain the machines and the white sheets and blankets and pillows and the small TV across the room hooked up on the wall.

Torrie had always hated hospitals. They were so depressing and lifeless and smelled _way_ too clean. _Everything_ was sterile, even the food, and it stank. Most of all, though, they made her feel feeble, like she couldn't take care of herself.

She couldn't stop breathing hard, either. She felt as if she'd been sleeping forever and really wished she could remember what had occurred before she'd ended up here.

_Dear John, _

_ I know I said that, in the letter before, that it would be the last one, but I had to write this. It's actually more of a diary now than anything, but it comforts me somehow to be writing to you. Yesterday, Ellie and I went to RAW and we saw you, Kelly, Brock, and everybody else. I didn't realize it until then that I missed you so much. And I've missed you so much. I was so happy when you asked me if I wanted to go out for drinks. I had lots of fun with you, that is until you got drunk. You've never gotten drunk, not around me at least. But, anyway, I let you sleep in my bed with me. Not just because I wanted to watch you, it's because I still have feelings, strong feelings, for you, after all these years. I'm actually really glad that I'm not mailing these last few letters to you, I'm not sure if I want you to read all of this. Well, I hope we see each other a lot more often now, because I miss my best friend. I'm going to cook breakfast now. I love you, John. _

_ Love, Torrie_

Dr. McCormick was worried.

He was worried for Torrie Wilson, the most famous patient that he'd ever treated. It was nerve-wracking enough being a doctor without having to treat someone famous. Not to mention that John Cena, Randy Orton, and Stacy Keibler were _all_ in his waiting room, not very patiently anticipating Torrie's recovery.

But as with all other coma patients, he could tell them no reassuring news. All that was left to do was wait. He could tell, however, that this was no routine coma situation. John and Torrie definitely had some unfinished business left. He didn't know what exactly what had happened, but whatever it was, he really hoped Torrie pulled out of this coma.

Because of this, Dr. McCormick checked on Torrie for every ten minutes. Just like this time. He swiftly padded his way to Torrie's room, his wife lab coat moving with every step. He cautiously opened the door and was shocked to see his blond patient sitting up, staring at the wall in front of her.

"John?" she rasped.

The doctor shook his head and smiled. "No, Torrie, I'm Dr. McCormick. And, I've got some questions for you."

"No," Torrie retorted, "I've got questions for you. First of all, where the hell am I? And also, why am I here?"

"Miss Wilson, do you know what year it is? What month?"

She sighed. "It's March 2012, dummy."

The doctor laughed. "I'm sorry, Torrie, but it's standard procedure."

"Standard procedure?" Torrie asked, "What? Was I in a coma or something?" She was joking, but she was right.

"Yes, ma'am," Dr. McCormick replied.

Torrie was taken aback. "When? For how long? How?"

"I'm not totally sure how, Miss Wilson. I know that your, well, your friend's, car turned upside down and you went through the windshield. You've got some cuts and bruises and some broken ribs. Oh, and a concussion, but you're going to be fine. What's the last thing that you remember?"

Torrie thought back. She remembered finding John kissing Liz and yelling at him and running out with his keys, and that was it. "An-an argument with John and then stealing his keys. That's all."

The doctor wrote some of this down. "Okay, then. I guess I should inform your family."

"My family's here?" Torrie asked, shocked.

"Yes," Dr. McCormick replied, "your brothers and your father."

It amazed Torrie that her dad had even bothered to show up. "No," she shook her head, "I want to see John first."

"I'm sorry, Torrie," the doctor replied wanly, "I've got to tell family first."

"But-"

"I'll go get your father now," Dr. McCormick interrupted before swinging the door shut."

"But I want John!" Torrie screamed.

_Dear John, _

_ It's morning now and I just found your note. I guess you're going to get breakfast. I'm dressed and ready, so I'm just going to write one more letter before I go to catch up with you. Last night was the best night of my life, John. I don't know if it meant anything to you, but it was the highlight of my existence. I love you so much, John. I don't know if you really understand the degree of my feelings. Hell, I don't either. All I know is that last night, I gave you myself, but not just me, my heart and my soul, too. I manifested those feelings. I did not dare hesitate because we went that far and there was no turning back. I was not going to give you only half of me, I gave you a whole. I just hope that everything turns out right. I'll see you in a little while._

_ I love you from the depths of my soul. _

_ Love, Torrie_

That was the final letter. The last of Torrie's words. Every word was like a medicine ball hitting him in the chest. Now, John _did _understand the full extent of Torrie's pain. How tortured Torrie must have felt, just to be around him. He couldn't imagine what it felt like for her to be at he and Elizabeth's wedding. He knew that it would tear him up inside if he had to watch Torrie marry another man. So, why had she done it? Why did she keep putting herself through all that pain?

And suddenly, John understood why. He, too, would rather see her with another man than to never see her at all. That was the level of love that the two had for each other. It was not only amazing, but frightening as well. John had never experienced such a high level of emotion.

God, he hoped Torrie pulled out of this. There was so much that he wanted to say to her. He wanted to apologize, tell her how much of a bastard he'd been, how much she meant to him, and how much he...loved her.

Al, Travis, Tim, and Matt Wilson all headed back to their daughter and sisters' room. Dr. McCormick was waiting anxiously for them.

"Is there any news, Doc-"

"She's awake!" Dr. McCormick concluded triumphantly. "But, she's asking for Joh-"

"Get out of my way!" Al yelled, before basically shoving the doctor out of the way.

Al ran into Torrie's room and saw her sitting up, staring at the wall. Although he did not know it, she'd been sitting in this style for a long time, waiting for John. "Torrie!" he exclaimed.

"Dad?" Torrie asked, shocked.

"Oh, my baby girl!" he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked, still utterly amazed.

He pulled back and stared at her. "Torrie, my only daughter was in a coma. What did you expect me to do, stay home like a jerk?"

Torrie swallowed. "Where's-"

"I'm so glad that you woke up, Torrie," Al interjected, "what was it that woke you up? The talk about Chloe, your brothers, me, or Idaho, maybe? You're just going to love living there again, sweetheart. I'll make sure that we have everything set up just like-"

"Dad, what the hell are you talking about?" Torrie had just woken up from her coma and already her father was controlling her. Well, not this time.

"I _mean_, you're going to come back to Boise with your brothers and I when you're released. Now, onto your living arrangements. I figured that you'd stay at the farmhouse with me, since Travis has-"

"No!" Torrie interrupted, "Dad, I'm not moving back to Idaho. No way. I've got way too much to think about."

Al snorted. "Like what?"

Torrie glared at him. "Like my store, firstly. And then there's my job with the WWE."

Al chortled rudely. "Torrie Anne, you know just as well as I do that your store's being ran by Ellie and no one buys anything there to begin with. And secondly, we both know that your job in the WWE's just an excuse for them to see you take your clothes off."

Torrie felt her blood begin to boil. How sick she was of her father's controlling ways. "Dad, it's _my_ store. Not Ellie's. And my job in the WWE doesn't even require me to wear the clothes that I used to wear. I'm a manager and a valet, not exactly a diva."

Al sighed. "It's only a matter of time, darling."

Torrie glared at her father once more before saying, "This conversation's over. I want to see John."

"John who?" Al played dumb.

"You know John who," Torrie retorted, "but I'll spell it out for you. John. Felix. Anthony. Cena. Tell my best friend to come in."

"Okay," Al replied, "I'll get Stacy."

"No!" Torrie was very frustrated, "I want John. Not Stacy! John!"

"Torrie, I didn't want to say this, but I guess I'm going to have to. I'm forbidding you to see John. He's the only reason you're in this place."

"That's so untrue!" Torrie snapped at him, "It's my own damn fault!" Although Torrie could not remember what exactly had caused the wreck, she was sure that it _was_ at her liability.

"No, Torrie. I am your father and-"

"I'm a grown woman!" Torrie spat at him, "and yes, you're my father, but I can make my own damn decisions."

"Torrie-"

"No!" she snapped, "are Travis, Tim, and Matt out there?"

"Yes," Al replied, "all of your brothers are here."

"Matt!" Torrie called to her younger brother. "Matt!" Matt was a John Cena fan, had met him before, and had liked him. She knew that he'd find John for her.

"Torrie, stop shouting!" Al exclaimed, trying to cover her mouth with his palm.

"Matt!" it was stifled, but the door to the hospital swung open and Torrie's brothers filed in.

"Dad!" Travis cried out, "What are you doing to her?"

"She's hysterical!" Al declared.

"No, I'm not," Torrie reasoned, "he won't let me see John. Guys, get him out of here."

The Wilson brothers looked at each other. What should they do? Should they side with their father or their sister?

"Sorry, Dad," Tim grabbed his wrist.

"Yeah, sorry," Matt grabbed his other one.

"Torrie's the boss when it comes to who visits her," Travis agreed, grasping the back of Al's tailored shirt.

"I'm her father!" Al exclaimed, "and yours, too! And I don't want that scum speaking to her in her weak state."

Matt slammed the door to Torrie's room shut, and once again, she was left alone.

Tim crossed his arms. "Dad, Torrie's best friend is John. He has the same rights that we do. And it's no secret that she loves him."

"Exactly!" Al cried, "Which is why we must-"

"I think we should go back to the hotel," Matt said. "Come on Dad, Tim. Travis, you go and tell John, Stacy, and Randy that Torrie woke up. We'll come see her when Dad's feeling better."

"No!" Al tried to protest, but his sons stopped him.

"Dad!" Tim exclaimed, "Come on!"

Travis watched as his younger brothers led his father away, shaking his head. He agreed with the other two that it was time for Al to break the chain that he had on Torrie. Yes, she was his only daughter, but she was also an adult. She had every right to make her own decisions, and now that she was awake, she _would _see John.

Travis walked down the corridors of the hospital toward the waiting room. He was hoping that John would jump up with excitement so that he could hurry up and see Torrie. But there was also the fact that John may be frozen in shock. The first thing that he saw was John. His head was in his hands and he was bent over in his chair. Randy was sitting to his left, Stacy at Randy's left. They both looked as though they had no idea what to do.

Travis stopped in front of them and smiled wanly.

"Any change?" Randy asked, reluctantly. He was positive that there was not one.

Travis nodded. "Yeah, there is."

John perked his head up. "What is it?"

Travis exhaled. "She's awake."

No one could have even pictured what happened next, but it made them all smile. John shot up from his chair and tore out of the room, not even thinking. All that was on his mind was Torrie. He was running so fast, in fact that he almost missed room 1065. He backtracked, however, before he got too far, and he threw the door to Torrie's room open.

His heart almost stopped when he saw her. The feeling was a combination of a rush of relief, of affection, of grief. He could only thank God for the miracle that He had just handed him. He took a deep breath and rushed to Torrie's side.

Torrie was still sitting in the same position, staring at the wall, waiting for John.

John dropped to the black leather chair beside Torrie's bed.

"J-John?" Torrie asked, whispering softly.

"Yeah, Torrie," John replied with tears in his eyes, "it's me."

Torrie's heart began to ram in her chest. Finally, John had came to see her. "What happened? Why am I in here?"

John swallowed. "You-you we're in a car wreck, Tor. You can't remember it?"

Torrie shook her head no. "I can't. The last thing I remember was...was running out with your car keys."

John closed his eyes. "Torrie, I don't think that-"

"John, just tell me what happened. I'm gonna figure it out sooner or later. You might as well tell me."

John sighed. "Okay, Tor. You stole my keys and then you ran off in my car. You were going really fast and then, there was this gray car that came out of nowhere. It ran you off the road-"

"And I went in a ditch and the car flipped upside down. I remember now," Torrie recollected, "and then, I went through the windshield and hit my head."

"Right," John couldn't help but smile. It was such a relief that Torrie was awake, alive, and well.

"Now, I'm here," she finished, "I...I even remember lighting into you."

"I deserved it, Tor," John rationalized.

Torrie did not disagree.

"I'm so sorry, but you've got to believe me, Torrie. I did not kiss her. I would never intentionally hurt you."

Torrie said nothing, expecting more.

John went on, "She came out of nowhere, and was saying how much she missed me. I kept telling her that I didn't miss her, I was so much happier without her. And then, she saw you coming."

This actually made sense to Torrie and she decided that she believed him. "And then, she kissed you. Thinking back, she did seem a little-"

"Bitchy?" John offered.

"No," Torrie said with a smile, "well, yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of shady or fishy."

"So...so you believe me?" John asked not only shocked but also relieved as well.

"Yes, I do," Torrie replied, "but-"

"This is so great!" John interjected, ignoring Torrie's 'but,' "Torrie, I've got so much to say to you."

She sighed. "Okay," she said.

John took a deep breath. "First of all, I want to say how sorry I am."

"John-"

"No, Torrie. I've got to say this to you. I'm sorry that I didn't know about your feelings for me. I've finally realized how much you've been hurting over the years, and-"

"You-you do?" Torrie asked, totally confused.

"Yeah," John replied softly, "Torrie it was so hard for me when you were in the coma. I wish I would have realized it sooner, but I-I love you." John pressed his lips together in a line."

Torrie exhaled. "I love you, too, John. So much. But, we...we can't be together."

"W-what? We can't?" John's heart sank.

"No," Torrie said, "we can't. John, you're not good for me."

"What?"

It killed Torrie to say this, but she had to. She took a deep breath. "You're not good for me and I'm not good for you. For the last ten years of my life, I've been living for you. It's high time that I start living for myself. I'm sorry, John. I still love you, I probably always will."

"But Torrie, I-"

"No, John," Torrie said softly, "as much as this hurts me, it's what's best. I'm going to move to LA, work on some other things. I'm going to sell the store and I'm going to find myself. Because if I keep hanging on to you, I never will." Her heart broke.

John's did, too. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course," Torrie replied, grabbing his hand in hers and squeezing it, "you're still my best friend ever."

"What about the WWE?" John asked.

Torrie bit her lip. "When I heal up from the coma, I might come back, I might not. I still think that I belong there, just not now. Right now, I need to go figure out who I am." Torrie could not believe she was saying this. She loved John and had wanted him for ten years. Now, she had every chance in the world, and she was throwing it all out.

But Torrie also knew she had to.

"Can I ask you for one thing?" John asked, his heart falling to the floor and shattering.

Torrie nodded. "Anything, John. Anything."

"Can I...can I kiss you goodbye?" he asked, praying that she said yes.

"Yes," Torrie replied, tears forming in her eyes.

John stood up and leaned over Torrie's bed. Tears began flowing from his eyes as he bended down to Torrie's face. Her cheeks, too, were wet. Carefully, he pressed his lips to hers. As they kissed, their tears combined.

"Bye, Torrie," John whispered as he reluctantly broke it.

"Bye, John," Torrie's voice broke as the only man she'd ever loved let her go.

When Torrie was out of earshot, John burst into tears, leaving behind the only woman he'd ever _truly_ loved.

***Bawls incoherently. You guys, this was soooo hard for me to write. In fact, I thought about just ending it here. But, ha, I'm not. It's not over. No, no, I figure that there will be two or three more chapters, maybe an epilogue. I love you all soooo much! And I'm so thankful and blessed that all have you have chosen to read this. You've given my writing ability so much confidence. Thanks, again, and I hoped you all enjoyed this! :**


	27. It's Not Over

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. **

_You are cordially invited to the Engagement Celebration of Randal Keith Orton and Stacy Ann-Marie Keibler. April 8, 2011 at seven o'clock at the following address:..._

John Cena could not help but smile. Finally, after seven years, his best friend, Randy Orton was marrying the love of his life, Stacy Keibler. John was nothing but happy for them, but couldn't help but feel the teensiest bit jealous. He wished with all of his might that he and Torrie were the ones getting married. He wasn't exactly shocked, but it was hard to believe that Stacy and Randy were back together. He remembered how it happened exactly.

_Randy was injured and had attended a house show with John in LA. He was going to make a small appearance, only discussing his injury and when he'd be back. After the show, he and John had went for drinks. Which, just so happened to have been the exact same bar that Stacy and Lilian Garcia were at that night. _

_ John noticed Stacy before Randy did. "Hey, Rando, guess what?" _

_ "The name's Randy. Or Randal, but not Rando. Got it?" Randy knew better than to contradict John about his nickname, but he did anyway. _

_ "Yeah, yeah, Rando. Look who it is." _

_ Randy rolled his eyes. "Who is it?" _

_ "See for yourself," John pointed toward the person._

_ Randy's eyes followed John's finger. His heart stopped when he saw who John was pointing at. _

_ "Stace, is that Randy?" Lilian asked her friend. _

_ Stacy's breath stopped in her throat. "Y-yeah, Lil, I think that it is." _

_ The former lovers locked eyes and both of their hearts began to hammer against their ribcages. _

_ A few minutes must have passed because John ended up laughing and saying, "Yo, earth to Rando. You still with me, man?" _

_ Randy blinked. "Yeah, I am. Should I go talk to her?" _

_ John nodded. "More than likely, dude." _

_ Randy did not reply and began walking toward Stacy. John stifled a laugh, and followed him. _

_ "Hi, Stacy," Randy said slowly. _

_ "He-hello, Randy," Stacy replied. _

_ John and Lilian shared a knowing glance. Stacy and Randy were both ignoring them, but they were fine with it. _

_ "So, how have you...," Randy trailed off. _

_ "Been?" Stacy finished with a slight grin. _

_ "Right," Randy replied, "how've you been?" _

_ "Pretty good. And you?" _

_ "I've been all right," Randy replied, "Samantha and I are getting divorced, though." He looked at the floor, sheepishly. _

_ Stacy's jaw dropped. "R-really? George and I broke up last week. Th-that's why Lil and I are here." _

_ The two grinned at each other and Lilian and John both knew that their friends were definitely not over. _

And voilà, the next day, the lovers were reunited. For good this time, obviously. The best man of the wedding closed the invitation and placed it back in his bag. He then pressed his lips together and recollected the way that his life had been since that fateful day at the hospital in Philadelphia, he'd lost at Wrestlemania to the Rock, he'd gotten F-5'd by Brock Lesnar, the WWE Universe was turning its back on him. But, worst of all, he'd lost Torrie. Yeah, he was doing just dandy.

The engagement party was the next day at seven, and right now, he was on a plane, on the way to St. Louis for the engagement party. John couldn't help but wonder if Torrie would be there. It was likely, seeing as though Torrie was Stacy's best friend. He'd thought about what they'd say to one another. Would they just exchange casual small talk or would it be a heartfelt reunion? John certainly hoped that it was the latter.

But he was also afraid that his best friend would not speak to him at all.

On another plane, this one leaving from Los Angeles, was Torrie Wilson, the maid of honor of the wedding. Her mind was drifting to similar things, but she had tears. That's the way it had been for Torrie the past month. It was nothing new, of course. She was used to crying herself to sleep, but never had she been so close. Every day, she kicked herself for not taking the chance with John while she could.

_Officially Jaded_ was doing well. Ellie Carlisle had really made it take off. Yes, Torrie's cousin was the perfect person for the job and Torrie was actually very glad that she sold it. Now that it was out of the way, she could focus on other things.

Like how much she missed John Cena.

"When John Cena's upset, the entire WWE Universe feels it," was a comment made by Kelly Kelly that day to her boyfriend, Brock Johnson. The young couple were on the same plane as John, on their way to Stacy and Randy's engagement party, too.

For once, Brock comprehended exactly what his girlfriend was saying. "You're right, it does. I just don't get it, though. I don't get why Torrie doesn't come around. He's John Fucking Cena, for God's sake!"

Kelly giggled and shook her head. "Brock, it's not that simple. Look, I spoke to Torrie after she got out of the hospital and she wants to live for herself. Not for John. I can understand that, why can't you?"

"Because," Brock replied, "John's one of my broskis. Of course I'm gonna side with him."

"I love how you steal all of Zack's lingo," Kelly swatted his arm slightly.

"He's my broski, too, so it's okay. And if you hit me again, I'm going to do a Black Tiger Bomb on your sexy little ass," Brock began to poke her side.

"Don't poke me, Mr. Johnson. I _could _break up with you, you know. Swear off men, become a lesbian cat lady, and live in Florida, lying on the beach all day, happy for the rest of my life," Kelly joked.

Brock stared at his girlfriend, shocked. But then he laughed, "You wouldn't do that, you love me too much, but if you're wanting to try girls...," he trailed off.

"That's disgusting, Brock. Even if I did like girls, I wouldn't let you watch us. Sorry," Kelly laughed.

"Aww, come on," Brock complained, kiddingly.

John was watching the very happy couple enviously. How he wished that it was he and Torrie!

In St. Louis, the giant restaurant that Stacy and Randy's engagement party was being held at was being decorated. Not by a team, but by a duo. Stacy Keibler was a precise woman and she expected everything wedding related to be absolute perfection. Therefore, she had to do it all herself. After all, it was said that, 'if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself.'

"Randy, give me a boost, please," Stacy asked (really, she instructed) Randy. She was trying to hang up one of the small chandeliers that she'd purchased. A small one would go above each table, and although she was the tallest WWE diva to date, standing at 5-foot-11, she didn't hold a candle to the 6-foot-4 Viper.

"Sure, Stace. It's not like I'm trying to move about thirty tons worth of chandeliers already," Randy complained. He was carrying in the boxes of chandeliers by himself and he was already sweating.

She laughed as she stepped onto Randy's hands and he lifted her. She then skillfully hung up the chandelier. "You know that you're going to have to do this for every table, right?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, I know. But wouldn't it have been easier to just have brought a ladder?"

She giggled. "Not when I have Randy Orton to help me. No ladder is nearly as good as him."

Randy grinned. "So, John and Tor are both coming, right?"

"Right," Stacy confirmed.

"Are you sure that it was a good idea making them the best man and the maid of honor. I mean, an awkward wedding it will be," Randy chuckled, "the two most important people besides the bride and groom are basically exes and it hurts them to be in the same room together." He pumped his fist, "Let the games begin!"

Stacy gave him a stern look. "Look, Randy, you know as well as I do that they're not over."

"Of course not," Randy agreed, "but don't you think that we should let them work it out on their own?"

"No!" Stacy placed her hand on her hip. "Torrie's stubborn and John's proud. Neither of them are going to make the first move. But I _do_ have an idea."

"What is it?" Randy asked, sighing.

"Don't worry," Stacy patted his arm, "it's nothing too complicated. I'm going to have the DJ play fitting, special songs over the course of the night."

"What are the songs?" Randy asked, staring at his fiancée.

"It's a secret," Stacy replied with a smirk.

John Cena opened the door to his hotel room and sat down his bags. All that was left for him to do was to wait. The party was not until seven the next day and his flight had landed at six o'clock P.M. He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Without Torrie, this was the way that he'd been. He got up, worked, and repeated. There was the occasional sleep added into the mix, but nothing to speak about.

Of course, there was no dating, either. Not only had he just officially divorced Liz, but he'd also just lost the love of his life, Torrie Wilson. Now that he'd loved Torrie, he did not see women the same way. Sure, some were gorgeous, some were kind, some were all around great, but they just weren't Torrie. He could only hope and pray that she listened to him at the party; he wasn't sure if he could leave there without her.

He was certain that leaving her again would absolutely kill him.

**Short chapter, I know, but I needed a filler to lead into the big engagement party. And trust me guys, it's gonna be big! I won't drop any hints, but I've got a feeling that you guys are really going to enjoy it! Do you guys have any ideas of what the songs are going to be? I'll give you a hint for two. One's by Edwin McCain and the other is by CREED. There will be more song than those two, though, but they are two of the main ones. I promise that I'll pick really beautiful songs, so that they really set the tone of the chapter. I'm so blessed to have y'all reading this story. Oh, and guess what? I am starting a new Jorrie story! I should have the first chapter uploaded soon. It's going to be one of the wrestling fics that kind of portrays the WWE as real life. It's called "Take Me By The Heart" and it's about Torrie, John, CM Punk, Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres, and Brock Lesnar. It may also involve Beth Phoenix, Natalya, and Chris Jericho, I haven't decided yet. Thank you all so, so much for reading! Anyway guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :) **


	28. Remind Me

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. **

Six P.M.

This was the time that Torrie Wilson was finally ready to go to her best girlfriends' engagement party. Though she dreaded every minute of it, this _was _to celebrate the fact that Stacy and Randy had finally found their way back to one another. She couldn't help but pray that maybe, just maybe, she and John would find the way back to one another. Her stupid, stupid mistake had led her to the life that she was now leading.

Torrie was dressed in a long, soft pink dress, and strappy silver heels. Her clutch purse also matched her shoes. Her hair was shiny, straightened and flowing down her back. She had also already done her makeup. She hoped that she looked okay. Well, it didn't matter now, because she was leaving.

John Cena was ready, too. He, however, was dressed in a black suit and black dress shoes. He was uncomfortable, though. He'd much rather be wearing jeans, shorts, or sweat pants, a T-shirt, and sneakers. But this was for Randy and Stacy, therefore, he had to abide by the rules of attire.

There was a strange feeling in the pit of John's stomach. He couldn't decide if it was nervousness, excitement, worry, or a horrid combination of the three. He was excited to see Torrie, yes, and nervous, too, but more than anything, he was worried that she was going to completely ignore him. It would destroy John to see Torrie and to lose her _again_.

He left his hotel room at six-thirty.

"Well, Randy, they should be here any minute," Stacy told Randy that day at six-fifty.

Stacy was dressed in a long-sleeved black dress with a low back, and black heels. Randy was in a black suit.

"Is everything ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, caterer's here, DJ's here, clean up crew's on standby. What about Alanna? Your parents bringing her?"

Randy nodded. "I just talked to Mom and Dad, and they're bringing her."

Stacy smiled. She loved her soon-to-be-stepdaughter very much and Alanna was warming up to her, too. "Can't wait."

The room was decorated perfectly. The floor was a deep brown and was hardwood. All of the tables were white with white tablecloths and had candles in the middle. And of course, a beautiful chandelier hung above each table. Rose petals were scattered among the dance floor and there were small lights adorning every wall, so that a soft glow lingered in the room. Simply put, it was beautiful.

"So," Randy said, "who all is sitting at our table?"

Stacy smiled. "Well...," she trailed off.

"Well...?" Randy asked.

Stacy sighed. "You, me, Alanna, my parents, your parents, and Torrie and John."

Randy shot her a confused glance. "Why Torrie and John? Shouldn't they be with-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Stacy interjected, "but it'll be easier for us to watch them if they're at the same table as us."

"Stace-"

"I know that I should mind my own business, Randy, but I just can't. Look, John's your best friend. Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"So, you should want him to be with Torrie. Because that's the _only_ way that he's ever going to be happy again and you know it," Stacy gave her fiancé a stern glance.

"I know that, but you know that I hate interfering in things, Stace," Randy said with a smile.

"Now, we both know that that's not true, don't we, Ran-"

"Mr. Orton? Mrs. Keibler?" the greeter, James, poked his head into the room. The engaged couple looked at him.

"Yeah?" Stacy asked.

"Some of your guests have arrived. Shall I let them in?"

"Yes," Stacy replied, "just have them sign the guestbook.

"Okay then," James replied.

"Tor?" Torrie turned around and saw two of her friends from the WWE, Dave (Batista) and Candice Michelle Bautista. Candice was dressed in an ice-blue floral print dress and blue heels and Dave was in a black suit.

"Candy!" Torrie threw her arms around the brunette.

She hadn't seen Candice in a long time and was glad to see her good friend from the WWE. Candice and Dave had been married for about two years and had a little girl. Unlike Torrie, they were both very happy. Torrie envied them, not just their happy, healthy daughter, but also their blissful marriage. She wondered sometimes if she'd ever get married-for good this time.

"Animal!" Torrie exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the former Heavyweight Champion, known as Batista.

He smiled, engulfing her in his large arms. "How have you been, Torrie?"

She shrugged. "I'm all right. Been living in L.A for a few weeks now. How about you guys?"

"We're great," Candice replied, gazing at her husband. He gave her a knowing glance. Of course, Randy and Stacy had already filled them in on what had happened between Torrie and John. Candice paused before saying, "Have you talked to John?"

The fact that all of their friends were talking about them only salted the wounds, but Torrie was not going to be rude. "No," she replied, then she turned and went inside.

Candice pursed her lips as her blond friend entered the building. She could tell that just speaking about John hurt her. That's the way it had been for years, actually.

"Hey, John!"

Candice spun around and saw her husband talking to John Cena.

"Candice, John's here," Dave waved her toward him.

She clip-clopped back to her husband. The situation with Torrie was just going to have to wait. Candice gave John a quick hug. "Hey, there, stranger!"

John grinned, his dimples showing. "Hi, Candice. How long's it been, eight, nine months? Haven't seen you or Dave in a while." He tapped Dave's shoulder.

Candice and Dave locked eyes. Dave understood her subliminal message, _ask John about Torrie_!

"Have you talked to Torrie?" Dave questioned, lowering his eyebrows.

Dave's question knocked the wind completely out of John. "What?" John asked, breathless in shock.

"Have you talked to Torrie?" Dave's dark brown eyes bored with seriousness.

John frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Dave smiled wanly. "Randy ratted you out. I know all about you and Torrie."

John's heart sank. "No, I haven't spoken to her."

Then, he turned and went inside.

Dave and Candice watched him walk off and thought the same thing: _it's not over. Not yet at least._

"Torrie!" Stacy wrapped her arms around her best friend, "I'm so glad that you made it!"

Torrie giggled. "Stace, I'm the maid of honor. I kind of have to be here, don't I?"

Stacy grinned. "Don't forget your speech. You've got to make one tonight, at the rehearsal dinner, and at the actual wedding. Or the reception, whatever."

Torrie clapped her hand to forehead. "Three speeches! God, how am I going to think of stuff to talk about?"

Stacy patted her arm. "You'll be fine. Just don't screw up or I will do a spinning heel kick on you."

Torrie shrugged. "Do that and I'll give you a _Nose Job_," Torrie laughed, referring to her former finisher. Sometimes she really missed wrestling.

"Sorry ladies, but an RKO would get you two. There would be little blond woman particles everywhere," Randy, of course, had to chime in sometime. Torrie and Stacy both erupted in giggles. It felt really good for Torrie-and Stacy, too-to be laughing with her best girlfriend.

"Well, I believe that an Attitude Adjustment would stop all three of you."

Torrie's heart just about stopped beating in her chest at the sound of John Cena's voice. Randy and Stacy paused, not sure how to react to the quick reunion between John Cena and Torrie Wilson. Stacy tilted her head toward the left, signaling for Randy to follow her. She mumbled something about hors d'oeuvres, but Torrie and John both knew that they were leaving to give them privacy.

Torrie turned around and her heart automatically began to pound. "H-hi, John."

His eyes flashed with pure adoration for Torrie. Before he said anything, he touched Torrie's soft blond locks and whispered, "You should have worn your hair curly. It makes you look beautiful."

Torrie's heart began to ram in her ribcage like crazy. She grabbed the bottom of her hair and twirled a small piece around her finger. "I felt like wearing it straight."

John shrugged. "It's your hair."

_Hello, my friend we meet again. It's been a while, where should we begin? Seems like forever. Within my heart are memories of perfect love that you gave to me. Oh, I remember. _

Stacy smiled. Creed's "My Sacrifice" hammered throughout the restaurant. This song, she was positive, would begin John and Torrie's thought process. Although, it seemed as though it was already on its way. She'd just seen John touch Torrie's hair, and Torrie being Torrie, had blushed furiously.

The lyrics to the song broke Torrie's heart. It made a lot of sense, because not only had it been a while since they'd seen each other and she did miss John. So very much.

"How have you been?" Torrie asked, pressing her lips together in a line.

"I've been all right, I guess. I lost to the Rock, got F-5'd by Brock Lesnar, yeah, my life's been great. How's yours been?" John frowned.

"It's okay," Torrie replied, "I moved out to Los Angeles and I've spent a lot of time with Lilian and Candice."

John's mouth stayed in a tight frown. "I've missed you. A lot."

_When you are with me, I'm free, I'm careless, I believe. Above all the others, we'll fly. This brings tears to my eyes. My sacrifice._

Torrie's heart fluttered. He'd missed her! "I-I've missed you, too, John. Regardless of what's happened, you're still my best friend in the whole world."

John almost rolled his eyes. He wanted so badly to reunite with Torrie, but not in the platonic way.

Torrie looked around the room. Many people were dancing and she was a little jealous of them. She'd never slow danced with John before, and she really wondered what it felt like to.

The song switched to "Life After You" by Daughtry and couples began to dance slower.

"Wanna dance, Tor?" John asked her.

_What the hell_, Torrie asked herself. "Sure."

Torrie's heart pounded as John took her hands and the two of them began to sway. Surprisingly, John was a pretty good dancer. He led Torrie through every movement and did well at it, too. Toward the end of the song, John pulled Torrie as close to her as he could. So close in fact, that onlookers could not decipher where one of them ended and the other began. He moved his mouth to her ear, his breath tickling her neck. What he whispered made Torrie's knees go weak.

"I love you, Tor."

**Well, well, well! We have another chapter done, guys! I had so much fun writing the dancing scene between Torrie and John, it was so cute. I was very impressed with RAW last night. It actually made a little bit of sense and was extremely interesting. What a way to start it off with John Cena slapping Brock Lesnar. Man, I was so happy, but then Lesnar jumped on him and I was pissed. But Cena got his revenge, busted lip and all. I'm still not totally sure that that was scripted because it looked legit. Cena faced David Otunga and won! Obviously, he won, but freaking Lesnar did a low blow. So glad that he's the heel of the feud, not Cena. Therefore, the WWE Universe loves Cena again! That's one of the good things. I still really hate Laurenitis, but who does, lol? One more thing. Where's the Rock now? There he goes, turning his back on the WWE Universe again. I HATE BROCK LESNAR MORE THAN THE ROCK! And that's sad because Brock is my brother's name. Anyway guys, I hoped you enjoyed! :**


	29. I'll Be

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. And before you guys say anything, yes, I do know that Alanna isn't really John and Torrie's niece. I do know that, so don't comment about it, lol. **

__Torrie flinched at John's words. Luckily though, the song ended and Stacy went over to the microphone to make an announcement.

"Thank you all for coming! The first course of dinner will be served shortly. You all know where you are arranged to be seated, so just make your way to the appropriate table." Stacy aimed the comment at Torrie and John so that they would not try to worm their way out of sitting together.

Randy smiled. He knew exactly what his fiancée was doing.

"Daddy?"

Randy looked down and saw his beautiful daughter, Alanna Marie. She was dressed in a dark, dark green velvet dress and black Mary Jane's. "Hey, Laney. Are you ready to eat, baby?" He picked her up.

She smiled and nodded. "Is Aunt Stacy going to be eating with us?"

"She sure is. Remember, this party is to celebrate us getting married."

She giggled. "I forgot Aunt Stacy was marrying us."

Randy kissed the top of her head before joining Stacy, his parents, and her parents at their table. Randy seated Alanna between himself and Stacy. John would be on his left, and Torrie would be beside Stacy. The tables were round, per Stacy. Yes, she wanted everything to be perfect, but a lot of this party was a ploy to reunite her best friend and Randy's.

"Which table is yours?" John asked Torrie.

"One," Torrie replied, "I'm the maid of honor, so I guess that's why."

John grinned, his dimples popping up. He was at table one, two. "So am I. I'm the best man."

Torrie's heart sank. Not only did she have to sit beside him at this dinner, but she also had to walk down the aisle with him at the actual wedding.

Well, this was just fantastic.

"Should we go?" John held his arm out to her.

Torrie hesitated, but finally took his arm and looped it through hers. "All right, then."

John was happy, but not exactly content. Granted, he was talking to Torrie, but she was distant. Very distant. He didn't know if he'd be leaving there with her, and that hurt him. But he knew that if he wanted to, he'd have to stay positive. Torrie was negative enough as it was.

Torrie's heart thumped in her chest as the mere touch of John. Right now, she wanted to stop him and kiss him until Jesus came back. She knew, however, that she had to stay strong, as strong as her feelings for John were.

The two of them reached their table and John pulled torrie's chair out for her. She blushed as Stacy and Randy smiled at them. Actually, Stacy had trouble wiping the smile off of her face. Torrie primly sat down and John pulled her chair under the table and then, he sat down beside her.

Stacy and Randy's parents were already at the table. Bob and Elaine Orton knew John, and Mr. And Mrs. Keibler knew Torrie, but not vice versa.

"Mom, Dad, this is John Cena. John, these are my parents," Stacy introduced. She nudged her fiancé, signaling for him to introduce Torrie to Mr. And Mrs. Orton.

"Oh sorry, Tor. These are my parents, Bob and Elaine Orton, and Mom, Dad, this is Torrie Wilson."

"Uncle John and Aunt Torrie," Alanna smiled at them.

Stacy explained why they were sitting at their table. "John's the best man and Torrie's the maid of honor."

The parents nodded. "That's lovely, dear," Stacy's mom said.

The first course (salad) was brought around.

John nudged Torrie. She moved strands of her hair from her eyes and looked over at John.

"Which fork is the salad one?" John asked.

Torrie smiled. "It's the one nearest to the plate. You work your way back."

He nodded and picked his salad fork up. "Thanks. How did you know that?"

Torrie chuckled. "Two reasons. One, I took Home Ec in high school, and two, I've seen _Titanic_."

"All right," he replied, then began to eat. So, Torrie began to eat, too. Actually, that's just about all Torrie did. If she had her mouth full, she didn't have to talk to John. Her heart was hammering enough. When she heard his voice, a wave of want passed over her, and when his arm brushed hers, it was like a stab to the heart.

What Torrie did not know, however, was that John felt exactly the same way. He was intentionally moving his arms backward, purposefully touching her. He wanted her back in his life so badly! Yes, she'd said that they would still be friends, but of course, that was strained. If only he hadn't met up with Liz that day, if only, if only. Maybe today, he and Torrie would be together. Maybe she'd still be in the WWE. Maybe they'd be engaged like Randy and Stacy.

And maybe he wouldn't have a huge, gaping hole in his heart.

By the time dessert came around, Torrie felt like a stuffed turkey. She'd pigged out, just so that talking was not necessary. Randy and Stacy's parents eyed Torrie and John. It was even obvious to them that there was something going on.

Torrie watched longingly, with a glass of champagne in her right hand, as couples danced. She wanted to dance with John, but then again, she didn't. When John told her that he loved her, it not only delighted her, but devastated her as well. She knew that to get John back, all she had to do was say the word, but there were way too many odds stacked against them. First off, there was no way that Torrie's heart was breaking like that again. Over the pasgt few weeks, Torrie had contemplated suicide. More than once, actually. Sometimes the pin eased, but more of often than not, it didn't. Torrie had thought about how easy it would be to just end it all, destroy all of the pain that her love for John had caused her.

There was one thing, one tiny thing that stopped her. Besides her faith in God and Jesus Christ, of course. That was the small ounce of hope that she had, that she and John might just get back together. Torrie wasn't going to kill herself, but sometimes she wondered if life was worth all this pain. She'd lost the one thing that made life bearable to her. The truth was, love hurt and it never relieved. Love was a problem. Every time something great happened, there had to be a catastrophe that had to ruin it.

For years, John had been Torrie's protector, healing every wound, sewing up every stitch up pain. Because of this, Torrie never had to worry about a heap of suffering. Lately, though, the roles had reversed. Since his divorce, Torrie had been the one defending John. No matter what, she'd stand behind him. That's what best friends were for.

"Aunt Torrie?"

Torrie looked down and saw Alanna standing in front of her with her thumb in her mouth. "Yes, honey?" She smiled.

Alanna took her thumb out of her mouth and said, "Everyone else is dancing. How come you're not?"

Torrie shrugged. "No one's asked me. How come your not dancing?" she asked, poking her in the stomach.

Alanna pursed her lips. "I don't like this song. When it changes, I'll dance. How come nobody's asked you?"

Torrie sighed. Alanna sure was full of questions tonight! "I don't know, sweetie."

Alanna looked around. "You should dance with Uncle John. He's by himself, too."

Torrie forced herself to look around for John. Sure enough, he stood in another corner with a glass of champagne, just like herself. He was dressed in a black suit and his eyes were darting around the room, almost as if he were uncomfortable. He probably was, actually. He was alone at a party that was meant for couples. Yeah, she knew how he felt.

Torrie swallowed hard, not sure what to tell Alanna. "Okay, Alanna. If he asks me, then I'll dance with him. But right now, I need to go to the bathroom, all right?"

Alanna nodded. "Okay, Aunt Torrie!"

Torrie turned on her heels and went to locate the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Alanna was hatching a plan, herself. In her green velvet dress and black Mary Jane's, she marched over to where her Uncle John stood. "Uncle John," she said.

John did not answer. He was lost in his thoughts about Torrie, the girl that he'd loved and lost.

"Uncle John!" Alanna demanded, getting annoyed.

John eyes snapped down to where Alanna stood. He grinned and knelt down beside her. "Hey, Alanna. What's up?"

She put her tiny hand on her hip. "Why are you by yourself?"

John shrugged. "I came alone. I don't have a date."

Alanna smiled. "Aunt Torrie doesn't either. You should dance with her."

John bit his lip. "I don't think that she'll dance with me, Laney."

Alanna shook her head, disagreeing with him. "Yes, she will. I just asked her and she said that if you asked her, she'll say yes. So go ask her, Uncle John."

"Where is she?" John asked, craning his neck to look over the sea of people in the rented restaurant. He saw Stacy and Randy dancing very closely together, the same with Brock and Kelly and Candice and Dave. He suddenly realized that he had to dance with Torrie. He had to find her and tell her how much he loved her and wanted her back. But before he could do any of that, he had to figure out where the fuck she was.

"I don't know," Alanna replied, "she said that she was going to the bathroom."

"Okay," John replied, pulling out his iPhone. "I've got something to do. If you see your Aunt Torrie, tell her to come find me, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle John," Alanna replied, walking off to find her aunt.

Torrie was coming out of the restroom when she saw her niece running toward her, breathlessly.

"Aunt Torrie!" Alanna puffed.

Torrie frowned, trying not to chuckle at the adorable little girl. "What is it, Laney?"

"Uncle John's looking for you," she replied, "he wants to dance."

Torrie's heart sank and lifted at the same time. Sure, she wanted to dance with John; she loved him for crying out loud. Yet, she knew that how much she loved him, and that kind of love was dangerously easy to lose yourself to. And losing herself was not part of Torrie's agenda for the night.

"Okay, Laney. Where is he?" Torrie asked.

"I don't know," Alanna replied, "he went to do something on his phone."

Torrie blew out an exasperated breath. "All right, I guess I'll go find him. Go look for your daddy and Aunt Stacy. If they've seen him, tell me."

"Kay, Aunt Torrie!" Alanna sped off.

Torrie pursed her lips together and went out to the dance floor. The final verse of "Back at One" by Brian McKnight was playing through the rather large speakers. Usually, Torrie loved this song, but at the moment, all it did was remind her of how heartbroken that she was. When song ended, Torrie was still looking anxiously for John.

"We're going to slow it down even more," the DJ announced, putting another song on. As soon as it began to play, Torrie's heart shattered. It was Edwin McCain's "I'll Be," perhaps the most romantic song that had ever existed. She felt tears pinpricking to her eyes at the song's lyrics. She sighed, turning around.

And at that moment, she spotted John walking toward her.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, never revealing their depth. And tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. _

"Hey, Torrie," John whispered, walking toward her.

At that moment, Torrie did not give a damn about what was right or wrong, she just wanted John to hold her. She ran into his arms and threw her arms around him. Her heart pitter-pattered against his as he wrapped his strong arms around her. She looped her arms around his head and laid her head on his shoulder, unable to stop the flood of tears that were dropping from her eyes.

_I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be love suicide. And I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life. _

John, too, felt tears prick to his eyes, but he was so happy that he kept them in. "I don't know if I told you, Torrie, but you look beautiful tonight."

She smiled and didn't reply. She instead pressed her ear against his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. What she noticed, shocked her.

His heartbeat was completely in unison with hers.

The song ended and Torrie looked up into John's ocean blue eyes. Her heart was mending itself.

Stacy nudged Randy. "Look, what did I tell you?"

Randy watched as John led Torrie away from the dance floor. He shook his head and smiled. "I bow down to the queen of matchmaking."

She kissed him quickly before saying, "One day, they'll thank me."

"Tor," John started. He had taken her somewhere so that they could be alone. "Torrie, I love you. And I just bought you a plane ticket from my phone. Please say you'll come with me."

Torrie stared at him, shocked. "John, I can't just leave. Besides, I still don't think that we should be together."

John sighed and looked at his feet. "Torrie, you love me, I love you. Isn't that everything that we need to be together?"

She shook her head. "If only it were John. If only it were."

"Look at me," John grabbed her hands. "Tell me if you feel this way, all right?"

Torrie gave him a confused look.

"I wake up every morning and think of you. You're on my mind all day, just simple things. Like the other day, Punk told me a Soviet Russia joke and I thought, 'I'll bet Torrie would have found that funny,' or I'll be eating something, trying to remember if you like it or not.

"I wake up in the morning for you, Torrie. You're my entire life, and every word about you breaks my heart. I know how it felt for you all of those years. To be totally in love with someone and not being able to do anything about it! It's pure torture and I won't let either of us go through it anymore," he gave her a sad glance, "aren't you tired of being alone?"

Torrie didn't reply.

John sucked in a breath, his dimples coming out. "The flight's at ten. If you're tired of being lonely, you'll come with me."

Torrie still said nothing, but played with a strand of her perfectly straightened hair.

John smiled wanly at her before saying, "You should have worn it curly."

And then, he was gone.

**Yay! Another considerably long chapter is complete. I wasn't going to say this, but there's one more chapter and an epilogue left, and this story will be done. I'm so freaking sad about that, though! But, don't worry, I know that there's going to be a void when this is over, so I've started a new story called "Take Me By The Heart." I got the title from "Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette. So, do you guys think that Torrie will go with John? I'd love to hear your feedback! I hope you enjoyed this, and remember, one more chapter and an epilogue left! :)**


	30. Not Over You

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. So, guys, guess what? This is the last chapter before the epilogue. And after the epilogue...we'll be done with this story! I'm really sad about that, but anyway, here it is. **

Stacy Keibler stalked to where her best friend, Torrie Wilson, stood. "Torrie Anne Wilson!" she exclaimed, slapping her shoulder.

"Ow!" Torrie cried out in pain, spinning around to face Stacy. "What the hell, Stace?"

Stacy gave Torrie a strange look. "What the hell, _Stace_? Don't you mean, what the hell, Tor?"

"What?" Torrie asked, still totally confused.

Stacy sighed and clapped her hand to her forehead. "Torrie, what is wrong with you? Didn't you and John just dance?"

Torrie nodded. "Yeah, but I don't see what the big de-"

Stacy didn't let Torrie finish. "Why'd you let him leave?"

Torrie sighed. "What do you mean? It wasn't my decision whether he could leave or not. It was his." '

Stacy tilted her head. "Did he ask you to go with him?"

Torrie went pale. There were some things that just could not be hid from Stacy Ann-Marie Keibler. "N-no," she stammered.

Stacy crossed her arms at her best friend, pryingly. "He did, didn't he? Tor...," she whined.

Torrie had no idea how to respond, so she began to blurt out whatever happened to cross her mind. "What? He just bought me a plane ticket. Stace, I can't leave. I mean, I can't be with him."

Stacy threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "Why the fuck...wait, he bought you a plane ticket?"

Torrie nodded. "From his iPhone. There's...there's an app for that."

Stacy glared at her. "A, I don't give a damn about some stupid app. B, you're an idiot, Tor. C, you're getting on that plane. What time does it leave?"

"What?" Torrie asked, "I'm not getting on any plane unless it's back to LA. And I'm not leaving until Lil's ready."

Lilian and Torrie were planning on flying back to LA together, since Lilian didn't have to be back at Smackdown for another week or so.

Stacy pursed her lips together. Torrie was going to be one tough nut to crack, but she was going to do it. Torrie was leaving this party with John, even if Stacy had to use force.

John Cena packed up the rest of his belongings and closed the door to his hotel room. The next day, he had to be in Denver, Colorado. That was the typical life of a WWE superstar, however. Sure, the traveling was shit, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

There was one thing, however, that he would change about his overall life. Torrie would be with him. God, he loved her so much. Never in his life, had he experienced these feelings. They were completely indescribable and he was just now learning to deal with the hurt, the longing, but nothing completely healed the pain. He'd only had to deal with it for a month or so, but Torrie had dealt with it for ten years. John felt privileged and disadvantaged at the same time. It was hard to believe that a woman such as Torrie could love someone like him. But it was devastating at the same time, because of a decade worth of ignorance, he'd caused Torrie the worst pain imaginable.

Uncontrollable heartache.

"Torrie, answer this for me, okay?" Stacy crossed her arms again.

Torrie sucked in a breath. "All right, what is it?"

Stacy gave Torrie a stern look. "You better tell me the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. You better swear upon your pink Coach bag that you're not going to lie, wait no, you need to swear on Chloe. Or better yet, your limited edition Vera Wang wedge-"

"Okay!" Torrie interjected Stacy's rant, "I get it, I'l tell the truth, won't lie. Now just ask the damn question!"

Stacy licked her lips before asking, "Do you still love him?"

Torrie remained silent before saying something that was so muffled, Stacy didn't hear it.

"Do you, Tor?" her voice was soft.

"Yes," Torrie murmured.

Stacy went on. "Do you still love him as much as before? Like, is he still your reason for existence?"

Torrie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah, Stace. I still love him with every fiber in my being. Even my atoms love him."

Any other day, Stacy would have laughed, but the circumstances were way too serious to joke about. "Okay, then. Are you ever going to love anyone else to that degree? Or better yet, are you ever going to want anyone else?"

Torrie shook her head no. "I'll probably be alone the rest of my life."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Torrie Anne Wilson, go get on the damn plane."

"But, I can't, Stace," Torrie protested, "too much has happened and I haven't packed up my stuff. Oh, and Chloe's at my hotel room, you know. I couldn't possibly leave her, and-"

"Torrie, forget about your shit for half a second!" Stacy interjected. "I'll send you the stupid stuff. Tor, those are material things. John's a real, tangible person. You love him, he loves you. You've got to go tell him that or you're going to lose him. For good this time," Stacy finished, breathlessly.

Torrie paused and thought for a moment. There was some truth to Stacy's words. Actually, everything that she'd said was true. It was high time she started listening to her heart and not her brain. Of all the pain that she'd had in her life, she deserved to be happy.

She deserved John.

Torrie picked the train of her dress up and gave Stacy a quick hug. "Thanks so much, Stace. I'm going to find John."

Stacy hugged her best friend tightly. "Go get him, and don't worry, I'll send you your things. And I'll have Alanna play with Chloe. What time's the flight?"

"Ten-fifteen," Torrie replied, "why?"

Stacy looked behind her at the gray wall clock. "It's nine-forty. Tor, you've got to run like a mad woman if you want to get there on time."

"All right!" Torrie ran. She ran right out the door, right to her car. She slid the key into the ignition, gunned it, and slammed on the gas, darting in reverse to the highway. Torrie Wilson was now en route to the St. Louis airport.

Meanwhile, John Cena was getting his baggage. He was the only WWE superstar that was making the flight that night. Everyone else was waiting until the next day to fly to the event, but he was leaving for two reasons. One, he wanted to have time to sleep, and two, he wanted to either leave St. Louis with Torrie or get out of there as quick as possible without her. If he had to leave without her, he didn't want to be there long.

He'd done all that he could do, buying her the ticket, apologizing, confessing his love for her. Nothing was completely set in stone, but it was all up to her now. If she still loved him to the extent that she'd said she did, she'd be there. He was ninety-nine percent positive that she'd show up at the airport.

It was the one percent that worried him.

At nine-fifty, he began to get worried, because he had already gone through the baggage claim and the detector tests, and everything.

"Attention passengers! Flight 95 to Denver will be boarding in five minutes. Please make your way to the boarding center."

John's heart sank. Was Torrie going to make it or not? "Come on, come on, come on!" Torrie yelled at the security guard with the detector.

"I'm sorry, miss. Standard procedure." He gave her a wary glance.

Standard procedure. Ugh, that phrase, lately, was bugging the snot out of her.

"Shoes?"

She kicked out of her silver sandals quickly.

"Attention passengers! Flight 95 to Denver will be boarding in five minutes. Please make your way to the boarding center."

Torrie almost began to panic. "Come on, man! My flight's boarding in five minutes! Five minutes! Dude, please hurry!"

He smiled at her. "You're finished, unless you need to get your baggage. Which case-"

"I don't have any!" Torrie yelled, picking up the train of her soft pink dress and running off.

The security guard scratched his head at the bubbly blond and went back to work.

Torrie wasn't coming. That was the only explanation as to why she hadn't showed up yet. John was sitting in first class by the window, with no one to his left. Just an almost empty seat. He'd sat his duffle bag on it so that no one would try to sit next to him. He'd noticed a few women eyeing him, but he only had eyes for Torrie, who appeared to not be interested in being with him.

"Where are you, Tor?" he whispered.

Torrie was running faster than she'd ever ran in her entire life. She was actually huffing and puffing, which was strange for her. Torrie was an avid runner, running almost two miles, if not three, a day. Of course, she didn't run in a long dress much either. There was traces of dirt and liquid on the bottom of the train. Yes, St. Louis had chose a perfect day for it to rain. Torrie was not even wearing her shoes. No, she was holding one in each hand, hoping that running flatfooted would make her go faster.

By the time she reached the plane, the last person was boarding. "He-here," she puffed, handing the flight attendant her ticket.

The flight attendant gave her a disgusted look, but took it. She glanced down at Torrie's feet. "Shoes," she said brusquely.

Torrie rolled her eyes and slipped them on. "Can I get on, now?"

The attendant nodded. "First class, eh? Ticket was bought by...John Cena. John Cena? Are you his wife?"

Torrie shook her head. "No, I'm his friend, Torrie. Now, please let me on the-"

"Torrie? As in, Torrie Wilson?" the flight attendant's eyes grew wild, "can I-"

Figured that she decided to be nice after she knew how

"No!" Torrie pushed past the attendant out of the way.

"Attention, passengers! We are now taking off. Please buckle your seatbelts and enjoy your flight to Denver!"

John sighed, buckling his seatbelt. Obviously, Torrie wasn't coming. What little bit of his heart that was left was crumbling. He felt tears brim in his eyes as he stared out the window. How stupid he had been! Why did he even think that Torrie would come with him? He'd hurt her so badly in the past and expected her to agree to everything that he said. He hated himself right now. In fact-

"Is this seat taken?"

The shattered pieces of John's heart lifted at the beautiful sound of a certain Boise Belle's voice. He looked up and saw Torrie. Her hair was disheveled, her dress dirty, and her shoes, ruined. But he never thought that she looked so beautiful.

"No, it's not," he replied."

Torrie beamed and sat down. "Hi, I'm Torrie Wilson and I love you."

John grinned, his dimples showing. He grabbed her hand and shook it. "Hi, Torrie. I'm John Cena, and I love you, too. Ironic considering we just met, huh?"

Torrie shrugged. "Fate is fate. Destiny is destiny. And-"

John didn't let Torrie finish. As the plane took off, he seized her in his arms and gave her the most passionate kiss in all of history. Neither of them wanted to break it, but John sneezed.

Torrie giggled. "What's the matter?"

"Your hair's in my way," John replied, "like I said, you should have worn it curly."

**Well, guys, that's the last chapter. Don't worry, there's an epilogue. I definitely couldn't end it here. We have to know what exactly happened between the two of them, huh? I loved the way I ended this. I just grinned the entire time. God, I need to stop because I'm literally about to start crying. I won't do the thanks until the epilogue, because that's when it's officially over. But, guys, I could have never done this without you. I love you all so much! I hope you enjoyed this! Adios until next time! :)**


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: You guys already know this, but all characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. Damn, I wish I did, though. I'd force John Cena to marry me. LOL, just kidding. **

** Actually, no I'm not. **

** Nevertheless, enjoy the epilogue and the long-awaited (sorry about that) conclusion to The Way Back. By the way, everything in the beginning in italic is a dream. After that, if it's in italic, it's a flashback. Just thought I'd let y'all know so that you don't get confused, XD. Guess what? Fanfiction's unblocked at school (as of now) so I'm really happy! :)**

_The girl was dressed in white. Her long dress was white, as were her heels and veil. Hell, even her jewelry was white. There was only one explanation for that. Torrie Wilson was getting married for the second time, but this time, it was for good. Torrie knew that in her heart. _

_ Torrie remembered everything about she and John's wedding. Every detail (besides the ramblings of the minister) was like a photograph in her brain. It had been the best day of her entire life. _

John's proposal had been quick because he was so nervous. It was shortly after Stacy and Randy's engagement party. He had realized just how much he loved Torrie in the time that they were apart. This would be his second time, too, getting married.

However, just like the wedding, Torrie remembered every single detail of the proposal. They'd been on RAW, actually. It was onscreen, but it was not kayfabe.

John and Torrie had become a power couple (though it wasn't totally confirmed) on RAW. Nicknamed Jorrie, they dominated the brand, and Torrie began loving her life again.

The crowd had reacted positively to John's entrance to the ring. He was dressed in his usual T-shirt, shorts, sneakers, and cap, but one that was different was the square shape in the back pocket of John's shorts.

"I've came here to...," John trailed off as the audience remained quiet, ready to hear what he was about to say. Proposals were nerve-wracking enough as it was without adding the million-plus people that were watching to the mix.

John took a deep breath. "I've came out here to ask someone a very important question," he spoke into the microphone.

Torrie was backstage watching, totally oblivious as to what was happening. She had been confused, however. Ever since her return to the WWE, John had never went anywhere without her.

John didn't know exactly how to start, so he just decided to say it. "Torrie, can you come out here?"

The crowd roared, not only with excitement, but also with confusion. What was John going to ask her?"

Backstage, Torrie was just as confused as the fans, if not more. She stood up, dusted off her black dress and clamped her way to the stage.

John's hands began to shake when Torrie's music hit. She was dressed in a black dress and black peep-toe heels. Her blond hair was in beautiful curls, just as John preferred. She looked gorgeous and John was thankful for that.

She climbed over the ropes and shot John a bewildered glance.

He smiled nervously at her before he began to speak, "As most of you know, Torrie's my manager, publicist, and valet all rolled into one. But what most of you probably don't know is that we've also been dating for quite a while now."

A murmur ripped through the arena. Even the commentators were speechless. Then, the crowd began to chant, "Jorrie, Jorrie, Jorrie!"

John smiled and Torrie still gazed at him, baffled. "Torrie, I love you. I love you with everything that it's in me. I've never been able to imagine my life without you, but especially now. You're the reason I wake up in the morning, you're absolutely everything to me."

Torrie's heart was pounding. Where was John going with this?

"The point is, Tor, I love you and there's no way I can live without you," with shaking hands, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the tiny box.

Torrie gasped when he pulled it out, as did most of the crowd. Then he got down on one knee and said, "Torrie, will you...," he swallowed, "will you marry me?" She began to shake, but leaned down closer to him. "This isn't kayfabe, is it?"

He smiled, his dimples showing, "Of course not."

She beamed. "Yes, I will. You should have known that years ago!"

He smiled the biggest smile that the WWE Universe had ever seen and grabbed Torrie's hand, his own shaking like crazy. He slid the ring onto her finger and then pulled her into a kiss.

The crowd cheered and a "Jorrie" chant ripped throughout the arena.

"Well, King, looks like we're about to have Mr. and Mrs. Cena soon!" Cole exclaimed.

"Looks like it!" King agreed, "As long as she still brings her puppy to the ring with her, I'm all right with it!"

Cole checked his iPad. "Guess what's trending now."

The entire world knew what it was.

Jorrie.

_Torrie's veil was covering her beautiful face, concealing the tears of happiness that we're threatening to ruin her carefully applied makeup. Her dad was walking her down the aisle. Finally, he'd accepted she and John's relationship. He was more or less forced to. They were getting married after all. _

_ John was dressed in a black tuxedo, and although he looked very uncomfortable, he looked extremely happy. And handsome, of course. The wedding was outdoors in a garden in Tampa, where she and John were going to be living. They both had bad memories of Tampa, but they were both determined to make great ones. In fact, they were confident about it._

_ Torrie didn't remember what the minister had said when her father gave her away. However, she did remember she and John's vows. Hers were good, but didn't match John's by a mile. _

_ "John, I love you. That's the only way I can describe this. You're my everything: my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, my goals. You're the reason I breathe, the reason my life makes any sense. I promise to always be there for you, no matter what you need. This kind of love, it's amazing, and we all take it for granted sometimes. Well, no more. We're going to make this work and it may not be perfect, but it's going to be great, that I am positive of. Oh, and I know I already said this, but I love you with all of my heart. And soul, too," Torrie finished. _

_ John grinned, grabbed her hand, and squeezed it, making Torrie's heart pound. "Torrie, I totally agree with what you said. This love is amazing. It's hard to believe that God sent you just for me. I must have done something extremely great for the man upstairs, because this is something that I can never repay him for," he paused. _

_ Torrie was getting teary again. The way that John was talking, it made her seem like some sort of angel, which of course, she wasn't. What she didn't know, however, was that in his eyes, she was an angel, indeed. _

_ "I love you so much, Torrie, and I'm sorry that I didn't realize it sooner. I wasted so much time that I almost missed my chance. Luckily, we got a miracle, all thanks to RAW," John paused again, hearing the people in attendance laugh, "everyone who knows me know that the WWE is my life. Well, you're my existence. Sure, I love the WWE, but I love you so much more. No matter what life throws at us, I'm going to be behind you one hundred percent. I love you." _

_ Torrie's eyes were so full of tears by now, that she couldn't even see straight. _

_ The rest of the ceremony went on without a hitch, with the wedding party looking on. That included Brock, Batista, Candice, Lilian, Zack Ryder, the newly pregnant Stacy, and of course, Randy. _

Torrie and John's honeymoon was in Aruba and it was kind of short, due to his WWE schedule. Not that Torrie minded, of course. All that mattered was that she and John were together and now, she was Mrs. John Cena. She even changed her Twitter name from Torrie11 to TorrieCena. The fans went crazy over that, of course. They spent most of their honeymoon locked away in their room, but did visit the beaches and shops a couple times.

"Torrie?"

Torrie's eyes shot open. She was no longer at the garden in Tampa, marrying John. She was still in Tampa, but she was at her house. The walls were sky blue with white carpeting. It was a huge bedroom, with a huge bathroom adjoining to it. The King sized bed was piled with white satin pillows, sheets, and blankets.

She yawned and said, "Yeah?"

John smiled at her. "Were you dreaming?"

She nodded. "I was dreaming about our wedding, actually." She snuggled closer to her husband of three years. Really, it was useless to have such a big bed. They slept so close together that they probably only needed a twin-sized.

John grinned, his dimples showing, at the memory of their wedding. "Do you know what time it is?"

Torrie shook her head no.

"It's seven-thirty," he replied, wrapping one of her blond curls around his finger.

Torrie sat up straight. "Damn it, John! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

He grinned. "You looked so peaceful and serene. I didn't have the heart, considering how much work you're going to be doing today."

Torrie smiled and pecked John on his lips. Well, that's what she had intended it to be, anyway. John deepened it, making it sensual and sultry. He pulled Torrie closer to him and kissed the side of her face, then her cheek, the side of her chin, and finally her neck, where she was the most sensitive.

Torrie giggled. "Stop it, John! We've got things to do and you know it!"

John smirked, kissing and suckling on her neck, the one spot that Torrie just could not resist.

"John, please stop. You know how I am about that spot...," she trailed off.

"Right," John murmured against her neck, "I do, which is why I'm not stopping."

Torrie sighed. "Wasn't last night enough? I mean, we've got so much to do today, and I need to get up...John, stop!" she giggled again.

"No," he replied, kissing her neck again.

Torrie moaned and leaned her head back in pleasure. Right before she gave in to him, a thought crossed her mind. "John, you know that Jorrie's going to wake up any minute. She's been bouncing off the wall since yesterday. She's really excited for today."

John stopped kissing her and sighed. "Guess you're right. It's not every day you turn three years old."

Torrie sat up and covered up with the white sheets. "We need to get up and make breakfast and get the party together. Stacy and Randy will be here around eight-thirty or nine, and Brock and Kelly will be here shortly after them."

John exhaled and sat up, too. "Okay."

"Anything for daddy's little girl, huh?" Torrie chuckled and poked his arm, evoking a major poke war.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Torrie and John watched as their little girl, who was turning three that day, ran into their bedroom. Jorrie Grace Cena was dressed in pink WWE pajamas. They were her favorites, because this was where her daddy worked and pink was her and her mommy's favorite color. While Torrie and Jorrie usually traveled with John, every once in a while, they stayed home and watched him on TV.

Jorrie was the spitting image of both of them. She had blond hair like her mother, blue eyes like her father, and dimples like both of them, though they were deeper, like John's, and her body was sturdy, just like her mother's. She was the light of both of their lives. Neither of them had ever expected to have children. Jorrie was born approximately eleven months after her parents were married. Torrie was thirty-seven, almost thirty-eight, and John was thirty-six.

_ The actual reason why Torrie went to the doctor that day was because of constant headaches, which were an early sign of pregnancy. She'd been elated and shocked at the same time. John hadn't been with her when she found out and she didn't tell him until that night when he got back to their hotel room from a day full of promotional things. _

_ When he returned to their hotel room, Torrie had the lights down low, with a small white table in the middle of the room. Torrie was dressed in a pale blue dress and black heels. On the table was a bottle of champagne (not that she was going to be drinking it), chicken penne, and small side salads. It was the best that she scrounge up from an Italian restaurant. She was sitting at one of the chairs, waiting for him. _

_ John sat all of his things down and gave Torrie a questioningly look. "What's all this, Tor? We haven't been married a year yet, so I know it's not our anniversary." Torrie could hardly contain her excitement. She shrugged and answered, "I don't know, I just felt like being special." _

_ He smiled and walked over to where his wife sat. "I'm not complaining." He sat down and looked at his plate. "Chicken penne, huh? Good." _

_ Her heart was pounding with anticipation. She reached over for the champagne and put a corkscrew in it, twisting the lid off. She reached over and poured a fairly large amount into John's glass. Then, she poured sparkling white grape juice into her own. John glanced at her, puzzled. "No champagne?" _

_ "No," Torrie replied, "didn't really feel like alcohol tonight, but I figured you might want some." _

_ John wasn't buying it, but decided not to pry. "All right then." _

_ Torrie gazed at John with a smile on her face as she drummed her fingers on the table. He was eating, but she wasn't. "How was your day, John?" _

_ He grinned at her, his dimples showing. "Oh, you know signings. You sit there all day while Randy makes jokes about things that don't matter, and your hand aches and cramps. There was this little group of teenage girls, though," he paused. _

_ "What about them?" Torrie took a tiny bite. _

_ He kept grinning. "They were just so excited. There was one, I thought she was gonna pass out. Her friends kept laughing at her and said that if it had just been me or just Randy, she'd have been fine. But apparently, seeing your two favorite wrestlers at once is overwhelming." _

_ Torrie laughed. "What happened?" _

_ "You'll love this. She was telling me how happy she was for us, and that she knew you liked me, ever since 2000. She said that she's the biggest Jorrie fan there is," John chuckled. _

_ Torrie's eyebrows raised. "No way! God, was it that obvious?" _

_ John shrugged and said, "Obviously not because I didn't notice."_

_ Torrie grinned. "You can be a little naïve sometimes, John." _

_ "Really?" John asked, "I never noticed." _

_ Torrie laughed. "We all get distracted sometimes." _

_ John stared at Torrie. He still wasn't sure what was up with his beautiful wife. She never acted this way unless she had something to tell him. "All right, spill it," he instructed. _

_ She smiled. "Spill what?" _

_ He sighed. "Okay, I'll play along, Tor. What did the doctor say about your headaches?" _

_ Torrie shrugged. "He said that they're a common symptom." _

_ John's heart skipped a beat. Was Torrie sick? "A...a common symptom of what?" _

_ Torrie beamed. "Pregnancy." _

_ John dropped his fork and just about choked. "Pre-pregnancy? Tor, you're pregnant?" _

_ Torrie's smile got wider and she felt her emerald eyes grow damp. "Yes, John. You're going to be a daddy." _

_ John stood up and ran over to Torrie, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her tightly to him and she put her head on his shoulder. "And, you're going to be a mommy." _

That was the moment that Torrie was certain that her life was going to be perfect. Jorrie was born without complications, probably because Torrie ate like a "rabbit," as John said, and was extra careful. She was seven pounds and eight ounces when she was born and had thick, dark hair like her father, but as she grew older, her hair changed to her mother's strawberry blond.

John grinned at the arrival of his daughter. "Hey, baby girl."

Jorrie beamed and jumped onto her father's abdomen. Luckily for him, she was small and didn't hurt him.

"It's my birthday!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around John's neck.

Torrie smiled. "That's right, Jorrie. Do you know how old you are today?"

"Three," Jorrie replied, holding up three fingers, "and my party's today, too!"

John squeezed Jorrie and said, "Do you know who's coming?"

Jorrie nodded and began to tick the guests off on her fingers. "Aunt Stacy, Uncle Randy, Laney, Daniel, the baby, Uncle Brock, Aunt Kelly, BJ, Jake, Uncle Dave, Aunt Candice, and Cameron."

Jorrie was right. Stacy and Randy and their children, Brock and Kelly and their son and dog, and Dave and Candice and their daughter were all coming to the party. This was because the WWE was on break in Florida for about a week and Dave and Candice were traveling, and had made it just in time for the party. Their families' unfortunately weren't able to make it, but somehow, they both liked it better that way. Torrie's relationship with her parents had improved, but it was still a bit awkward for John and Al to be in the same room. Torrie loved John's family, but his parents were on a cruise and his brothers all had work that day.

Jorrie waited for a moment before speaking again. "Come on, Daddy, get up!"

John grinned at his daughter. "Aw, come on, Jor, let me sleep a little while longer!"

Torrie giggled as Jorrie glared at John. "No, no, Daddy! My party!"

Torrie grabbed Jorrie's hand and said, "Let's let Daddy get up. You and I can make breakfast. You can have whatever you want."

"Yay!" Jorrie cried out, "Come on, Mommy!" she tugged on her mother's arm.

"Okay, baby!" Torrie laughed as Jorrie pulled her out of the bed.

John watched as Torrie and Jorrie scurried out of the bedroom. Sighing, he got up and went into the master bedroom where he showered, brushed his teeth, and shaved.

When he came downstairs, there were three plates at the table. Each one had a pop tart, a toaster strudel, a toaster waffle, a bowl of fruity pebbles, and a piece of bacon. He frowned and sat down.

"Where's breakfast?" he asked.

"This _is_ breakfast, Daddy!" Jorrie snapped.

Torrie stifled a giggle. "I told her that we could have whatever she wanted because it was her birthday."

"I even got your favorite cereal!" Jorrie exclaimed.

John laughed and sat down. "Okay, then. I guess this will have to do."

"Yes, it will!" Jorrie replied.

Torrie sat down, too, and took a bite of her pop tart. "It's not like we're not eating later."

That was true. John was going to be grilling hamburgers and hot dogs and Torrie was making potato salad. They would also have chips, and of course, birthday cake and ice cream. It was Jorrie's birthday, so why couldn't they splurge?

"Vince is gonna kill me," John complained, nibbling on the bacon that Jorrie had insisted they had for her daddy.

"No, he won't," Jorrie said, "I'll beat him up. Or have Uncle Randy to."

Jorrie loved watching the WWE, but hated to see her daddy get hurt in any way. It didn't make her cry, it just made her angry. When Jorrie was angry, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jorrie happily ate the breakfast that she'd requested. "When are Aunt Stacy, Uncle Randy, Laney, Danny, and the baby getting here?"

Torrie smiled. "They should be here any time, sweetie. And remember, the baby has a name."

"Oh," Jorrie replied, "what is it?"

"Kylie," John replied, "baby Kylie."

Jorrie grinned. "Okay, baby's name is Kylie, then."

When everyone was finished eating and Torrie was clearing the table, there was a knock at the door.

"Presents!" Jorrie exclaimed, running to the front door.

"Jorrie!" John ran after her and opened the door. There stood Randy, Stacy, Alanna, and the two newest additions to the Orton family, Daniel and Kylie.

"Uncle Randy, Aunt Stacy, Laney, Danny, and Kylie," Jorrie said, pointing at each one of them. "It's my birthday!"

Randy and Stacy began to laugh, along with their children. Alanna was seven now, Daniel was only five months younger than Jorrie, and Kylie was six months old.

"Happy birthday, Jorrie!" Alanna said, hugging her. Jorrie really looked up to Alanna, and followed her around all of the time.

"Thank you!" Jorrie replied, as Alanna came into the house.

"Happy birthday, Jorrie," Daniel said, shyly.

"Thanks!" Jorrie wrapped her arms around him and he blushed bright pink.

Stacy raised an eyebrow and she and Randy exchanged glances. Nevertheless, Daniel came into the house.

"Happy birthday, baby girl!" Stacy said, hugging her.

Jorrie giggled. "I'm not a baby, Aunt Stacy! I'm three."

Stacy grinned and stifled a chuckle. "Oh, of course. Sorry, big girl."

Stacy carried Kylie into the house and she went to find Torrie, who was in the kitchen, getting the food ready.

"Hi, Uncle Randy!" Jorrie held her arms out to him. Jorrie, for reasons that John didn't understand, really loved Randy.

Randy hugged her tightly. "Happy birthday, Jorrie. So, you're three today?"

"Right," Jorrie replied, "and I'm a big girl now."

"You sure are," Randy replied, putting her down, "and you're growing up so fast."

"Jorrie!" Daniel and Alanna cried out, impatiently. Jorrie scurried off after them.

"Way too fast," John murmured.

"What?" his best friend asked.

"She's growing up way too fast. I never even thought that I'd have kids after Liz, and then Torrie...," he trailed off.

Randy smiled. "I never thought I'd have three kids, either. And I'm not sure if we're done just yet."

John's ears perked up. "Not done? Randy, you've had three, isn't that enough?"

Randy shrugged. "I didn't say we were having more, I just said that we might. Stacy and I love having kids around."

John didn't know exactly what to say. He didn't think that he and Torrie would have any more kids. After all, he was thirty-eight and she was forty. However, if another child would be as angelic as Jorrie, he might consider it.

In the kitchen, Torrie was patting out hamburger patties and seasoning them.

"Need any help?" Stacy asked, coming up behind Torrie.

"Hey, Stace!" Torrie exclaimed, "I'd hug you, but I've got dead cow all over my hands."

Stacy made a face. "Tor...did you have to say that? I don't think I can eat them now."

Torrie shrugged and smiled. "More for me then, but you can start slicing the boiled eggs for the potato salad. They're in the refrigerator."

"Okay," Stacy replied.

Three hours later, Torrie, Stacy, Kelly, and Candice had the backyard decorated and the food (besides the meat) was ready. The kids were all playing in Jorrie's toy store of a yard, chasing Jake, Brock and Kelly's Golden Retriever. Brock and Dave were sitting with beers, watching John grill. Randy was standing behind him, 'supervising.'

"Sure you don't need help, John?" Dave asked.

"No, I'm fine!" John yelled back.

Torrie laughed. "Dave, that grill's his toy. It's kind of like his cars; he won't let anyone else play with them."

Everyone but John laughed.

"I heard that!" John yelled at Torrie.

Jorrie stopped and looked at her father. "You're supposed to share your toys, Daddy."

"Not all toys," John replied, grinning, "I don't share my grill, my car, or your mommy."

Torrie tried not to grin-to no avail. "I guess that means I'm not sharing with you tonight."

"Ooh," ripped through the adults.

John laughed at Torrie. "That's what she said last night, too, and yet she still woke up with her hair messed up."

Everyone laughed again.

"All right, you two!" Stacy exclaimed, giggling, "You're not teenagers, _and_ this is your daughter's birthday party. There are children here!"

Candice, Dave, Brock, Kelly, and Randy laughed as John and Torrie said, "Sorry, Stacy," in unison.

John transferred the burgers and hot dogs from the grill to a platter and said, "Food's done!"

Randy, Dave, and Brock all jumped up and ran over to the food table.

"Hold up!" Candice yelled, "The kids get their food first!"

"Aww," Brock whined. Kelly slapped his arm and said, "Don't be a pig, Brock." Then she called over Brock Jr. (BJ), with Jake trailing behind him. "What do you want, baby?" BJ was four years old and looked so much like his father, that it was scary.

"Cameron!" Candice called to her daughter, who was now four.

"Hot dog, Mommy!" Cameron announced, scampering over to where Candice stood.

Stacy and Randy gathered up their children and went over to the food table.

"Mommy!" Jorrie called.

Torrie spun around and saw her little girl, dressed in blue jean shorts, a birthday girl shirt, pink TOMS, and a tiara, running toward her. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Would you carry me?" she asked, jutting her lower lip out in a pout.

"Why?" Torrie asked, grinning, "You can walk, sweetie."

"I know," Jorrie replied, "but I'm princess for the day. Daddy said so, didn't you Daddy?" she yelled at her father.

Torrie glared in her husband's general direction. Then she sighed. "All right sweetie."

When she passed John, she said, "Tonight? Nothing."

John laughed. He really loved pestering Torrie. "Aww, come on, babe. You know you love me," he slapped her gently on her backside.

Torrie blushed and gritted her teeth. "Leave my ass alone, Cena," she murmured so that Jorrie couldn't hear her swear.

"What do you want to eat, Jorrie?" Torrie asked.

"Burger, chips, salad," Jorrie said.

"Are you sure that you want that much food?" Torrie asked.

"Yes," Jorrie replied, "it's my birthday, remember?"

Torrie laughed at her little girl and said, "It sure is, baby."

After everyone had served themselves, they sat down and began to eat.

"I don't think that I've ever been this hungry in my whole life!" Candice replied.

Torrie giggled. "It's the salty air, Candy. You get used to it after a while."

Torrie and John both loved living in Florida. Their house was right on the beach and their bedroom's window looked out toward the ocean, as did Jorrie's. Their daughter's favorite thing to do at night was to listen to a story, sitting beside the window, watching the waves. Torrie loved falling asleep to the waves crashing every night, wrapped up in John's arms.

After everyone finished eating, Jorrie was determined to open her presents. She had an entire table stacked high with gifts.

"Mommy, I want to open the presents now!" Jorrie demanded, smiling.

Torrie grinned, too. "Okay, sweetheart. Go get your friends and Daddy and I will bring them to you, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!" Jorrie proceeded to round up all of her friends and Chloe, Stewie, Pepper, and John's Yellow Labrador, Skip. The four Cena dogs and the one Johnson dog all ran and played together.

Everyone gathered around Jorrie, and Torrie and John assembled all of the presents.

"This one's from Uncle Brock and Aunt Kelly," Torrie said to Jorrie, handing her the box wrapped in shiny silver paper.

"Ooh," Jorrie said, "this is so amazing!" She ripped the card off of the box and handed it to Torrie to read to her.

Torrie read Jorrie the card, and then Jorrie tore into the paper. "Wow!" Jorrie exclaimed. It was a huge Barbie house, with five levels, three bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, a game room, and a study. Also, there was a complete Barbie family to go along with the house, and extra clothes for them.

"Oh my gosh!" Jorrie exclaimed, "Thanks! I love it!" She quickly hugged Brock, Kelly, BJ, and Jake, too.

Jorrie received the complete series of Scooby Doo, a tricycle, and about a million art supplies from Dave, Candice, and Cameron.

"Thanks, Candy. I'm sure we all know who's going to be snipping the play-doh out of her beautiful blond curls," Torrie said sarcastically.

"I love to make art and masterpieces!" Jorrie declared.

John and Torrie both smiled. Jorrie's vocabulary was exceptional and she was already trying to read. She even had one of her_ Little Critter _books memorized_. _They often joked that Jorrie was going to be an English professor when she reached adulthood, but then, they didn't exactly like to talk about Jorrie growing up, either. They were sure that they'd miss their little girl. Nevertheless, John and Torrie would be there for Jorrie every step of the way.

Randy and Stacy, who spoiled their niece absolutely rotten, had gotten her a Dolphin Pillow Pet, about a million Zhu Zhu Pets and accessories to go with them, a few Barbie accessories, and a shirt that said, "Daddy's Princess."

"When I saw that shirt," Stacy explained, "I couldn't resist it. I mean, look," she pointed at Jorrie who was showing all of her presents to John.

"Mommy, Daddy, did you get me any presents?" Jorrie asked, looking around for more.

"Of course," Torrie replied, putting a stack of presents onto the table. Immediately, Jorrie reached for the tiniest box on top.

"Wait," Torrie said, "open that one last."

"How come?" she asked, her ocean blue eyes filled with bewilderment.

"It's special," John replied, sharing a glance with Torrie.

"Okay," Jorrie sat the box aside and began to open Barbie, Littlest Pet Shop, La La Loopsies, Baby Alive, and Lego Friends toys. Also, there were some Spongebob and Arthur DVDs, coloring books, markers, crayons, and colored pencils to go with the water colors, play doh, and chalk that Candice and Dave had gotten her.

"Is that all?" Jorrie asked, a beam spread across her face. Indeed, this had been a great birthday for her.

"No," Torrie replied, "remember the little box, sweetie?"

"Oh," Jorrie said, "right."

John handed Jorrie the tiny box. "This one's really special, sweetheart, so be careful."

"Don't worry, Daddy, I will. I always am except when I break Mommy's vases," she paused, "but I help her clean them up."

"You sure do," Torrie kissed the top of Jorrie's head.

Vigilantly, Jorrie lifted the lid of the box up. Inside, there was a gold, heart shaped locket with an emerald gemstone on the cover. "It's so pretty!" Jorrie exclaimed.

Torrie held her hand out. "Let Mommy see it a minute, okay?"

Jorrie placed her locket, cautiously, into her mother's hand. Torrie opened the locker for her beautiful daughter and then handed it back to her. Jorrie stared at the contents of the inside of the locket. In it on the right side, there was a picture of her, and her parents. On the left, it said, 'Jorrie Forever.'

"My name," Jorrie concluded, "what's the other word?"

"Forever," John answered.

"You see, sweetie," Torrie began to explain, "not only is your name Jorrie, but it's also what your daddy and I's names are combined."

Jorrie grinned widely. "I get it. Us forever."

Torrie felt small tears prick to her eyes as John put his arm around her. "Right," she replied, "us forever."

At nine o'clock that night, Brock, Kelly, Dave, and Candice and their children had all left. Only Stacy and Randy and their kids remained. Alanna, Daniel, Kylie, and Jorrie were all asleep, however. Randy, Stacy, Torrie, and John were downstairs having drinks and were catching up. The radio played softly in the background of the room. Torrie had made mojitos (of course) for herself and Stacy and John and Randy both had beers. Typical guys, they were.

"I think that Jorrie really liked that princess cake, Tor," Stacy said.

Torrie smiled. "Yeah," she agreed, "she insisted on me washing the tiara and the wand so that she could keep them."

John, Stacy and Randy laughed.

"All in all," Randy said, "the girl's lucky. I don't think we even spoil our own kids that much."

"Bullshit," John said, "Rando, let's not forget who spent over a thousand dollars last Christmas. Per kid," he teased.

Randy turned red and looked at the floor.

"It's fine, Randy," Stacy said, snuggling up to him, "I think that a man who loves his children that much is amazing."

Torrie copied Stacy and snuggled closer to John. "That's right. We spent a lot on that locket."

John nodded. "My wallet feels a lot lighter. The locket was real gold and the emerald was real and genuine, too."

Stacy shrugged. "It was beautiful."

"And don't forget," Torrie said, "she'll treasure it forever. At least, I hope she does."

"She will," Stacy reassured. Then she heard a song begin and she exchanged a glance with Randy. The song was "I'll Be," John and Torrie's song.

Torrie and John heard it, too. They grinned at each other before John stood up and said, "Can I have this dance?"

Torrie beamed, stood up, and took her husband's hand. "Of course. This is our song, remember?"

Randy and Stacy stood up, too. "You know, if it wasn't for me, this wouldn't be your song." Stacy said.

Torrie and John began to sway along to the music. "If it wasn't for you, we might not be together," John said, "thanks, Stace."

"Don't forget Laney," Stacy said.

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._ _I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be love suicide. And I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Randy and Stacy smiled at their best friends, who were just as blissful as they were.

_ And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. I've tuned in, I've turned on, remembered the thing that you said. _

Torrie and John gazed into each other's eyes, dancing. They were so deeply in love, and extremely happy.

_I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be love suicide. And I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life. The greatest fan of your life. The greatest fan of your life._

At midnight, the four of them decided to go to bed. Torrie changed into a rose-colored nightgown and John stripped down to his blue boxers. They climbed into bed and snuggled close together. Torrie laid her head down on John's chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was one of her favorite sounds, no doubt about that.

"Do you ever regret it?" she asked him. This was a question that Torrie had been wanting to ask John for ages, and had just now gotten the courage to ask him. This was because she was positive of his answer.

"Regret what?" John asked, squeezing his arm around her.

"Divorcing Liz, marrying me, having Jorrie," she replied.

John said nothing.

"John?"

He burst out laughing. "Of course I don't, Tor. This is the happiest that I've ever been in my entire life. I'm a WWE Superstar, I've got the best, most beautiful wife in the entire world, and the prettiest, sweetest baby girl that I could ask for. Torrie, I've got the best life in the world. How come you're asking?"

Torrie shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you were as happy as I am."

"I am," John replied, leaning down and kissing her, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither," she said, deepening the kiss.

As they did with many nights, the very much in love couple began to make love.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And it was that night that Torrie proved to John that a man actually could break a bed frame, not just Edward Cullen. Apparently, John Cena could, too.

John and Torrie Cena were as happy as any people could be. They were married, had a beautiful daughter, a beautiful house, a beautiful life. Torrie plus John equals Jorrie. Torrie still liked that equation, but somehow, it made much more sense now.

Because, Torrie had found her way back to happiness.

John had found his way back to his faith.

Torrie had found her way back to John.

John had found his way back to Torrie.

They had found the way back to each other

They had found the way back to love.

**Guys, guess what? TORRIE WILSON TWEETED BACK TO ME! Oh my God, I was so excited. I was rambling about how people say that she wasn't a real diva, and didn't even expect her, too. In fact, I wouldn't have even noticed if I hadn't gone to my friend, Kelly's page to see if **_**she'd **_**replied to me. When I saw that Torrie had replied to me, I began to shake with excitement. I even woke my friend up, lol Anyway, now to the author's note. Sorry about the ramble, I just wanted to let y'all know that. **

**Well, guys, it's over. I loved the way that I ended it, it was beautiful. Oh my God, this has been such a ride, and I've got so many people to thank. This will probably be quick, sense I'm crying right now. **

** On Fanfiction, I must thank therealchamps (Megan), Jorrielover. Megan's been with me every step of the way, reviewing every chapter. Her feedback is what kept me from taking the story off of Fanfiction. Jorrielover also reviewed frequently and made my day. **

** And of course, I must thank Cenationxprincess on Fanfiction (xBeautyofAngelx on Wattpad). Kelly Marie, you are my inspiration! Your stories were the first Jorrie stories that I read on Fanfiction. While I've always loved Jorrie, I'd never read any fan fiction before I read yours. Boy, am **I** ever glad that I did! Your stories inspired me to write my own, and here we are. When I read that first review of yours, I started to cry. It was so sweet, and you are without a doubt my favorite author on the internet (that's counting other websites, lol). And once we connected on Twitter, well, we just clicked. So glad to see that Jorrie writers haven't totally given up on the couple. Just because Torrie's retired doesn't mean that Jorrie has to retire, too. So glad that we started talking, I have a feeling that I've found a good friend. It's funny though, considering I'm a country girl from Arkansas and she's completely overseas in England, lol. Nonetheless, thanks so, so much girl. I don't think that I could have done this without you. **

** And let's not forget John Cena and Torrie Wilson! Without them, the story wouldn't exist, lol. They've been my favorites for as long as they've been on there, even when they were heels. I've loved the Jorrie pairing ever since his arrival in 2002. They're truly the epitome of what WWE Superstars are supposed to be. It's obvious if you've read this story, any other, or watched the WWE that they belong together. Let me tell you something, one of these days, they **_**will**_** be together. And it'll prove that I'm NOT crazy. *Cough, cough, Alex and Haley. **

** Lastly, I must thank my brother, Brock. He read every chapter of this before I ever posted them and critiqued them. Of course, I had to create a character for him (and put our dog in there, too, lol). But it was worth it. I found myself loving his character and his pairing with Kelly Kelly. Who knows, maybe I'll put them together in another story or write a one shot about them. **

** When (and if) you review this, please leave me answers to these questions:**

** Who was your favorite character?**

** Favorite pairing?**

** Favorite part?**** Least favorite part?**

** Least favorite character?**

** Why? **

** Or, just review, whatever you want. :P**

** I loved this story more than anything that I've EVER written. Must give Kelly props, because if it wasn't for her, I would have never been inspired to write this. I'm sorry if it's a bit sappy, but sappy is my middle name. I loved writing about Torrie's love for John, it was much easier than I actually thought it would be. I had to watch a lot of Jorrie dedication videos (thanks Kelly, lol) to really get the feelings. There were also many songs that helped me through it, too many to name, though. If you want a list, just tell me, and I'll send it to you. I also loved writing about John's struggles. He's perhaps the greatest man on the planet, but it was fun showing how everyone needs someone sometimes. Oh, can't forget Stacy and Randy. Y'all all know that Rancy is my second favorite couple, so I loved having them, too. Brock was fun to write about, as was Kelly. And I loved the cameos from Candice, Batista, and others. I've learned that I'm better at writing sad things than happy, so if this sucks, I'm sorry. But I'm actually VERY happy with how this turned out. **

** If I forgot ANYONE at all, please let me know, and if I did, I'm deeply sorry. Please keep in mind that I'm doing this without internet, therefore, I'm typing the users totally from memory. I'm going to have to stop soon, because I'm seriously about to start crying. Thank you all so much, I will be eternally grateful to all of you. **

** Long live Jorrie!**

** And again, thank you all so much!**

** God bless you all,**

** Kalina Destiny (Kalina242; JorrieXLover)**


End file.
